Trust Myself
by marmarpenn
Summary: COMPLETE! Sorta Full Of Herself, Sorta Fearless, Sorta Awesome. That's what Sydney always thought about herself. But, you know. Thoughts kinda change after a few years of crime fighting. No biggey. My OC in YJ! Previously known as Lantern Girl!
1. Today's the day

ONE-THE DAY

"Hey," the voice was distant and I didn't exactly feel like responding. I mean sleep is very important to me, "Hey Sydney, wake up... today is the day."

I recognized the voice, Wally West, my best friend in the entire universe.

Those words made me shot up, today was the day, the day me nor Wally would be ever be called side kick again.

Wally and me were both teenage superheroes. Our mentors belong to the Justice league. Wally's mentor Barry is the Flash. And my three mentors John, Hal and Guy (well two I've never counted Guy) are green lanterns. Wally's my best friend in the entire universe, we might as well be siblings. He live right next door to me and we've grown up together for our whole lives. Our mom's even gave birth to us two rooms from each other within four seconds of each other (Wally's older and he makes a point to rub it in my face when he can).

"Wasn't my alarm suppose to wake me?" I looked around for my cheap clock that was falling apart due to me pounding on the snooze button.

Wally held up a crushed machine, "Oh this?" he said, "I'm pretty sure you crushed it hitting the snooze button. It woke me up actually, than I heard a large crash so I ran over to see what happen."

I sheepishly grinned, "Well we know how important sleep is I do need those eight hours..."

That's what you get when your best friend literally lives right next to you. I can see Wally's room from my window and hear him every time he's playing loud music, or talking to himself which may I add-he does a lot.

"My mom made pancakes!" Wally said That for sure got me out of bed. Nothing is better than Ms. West's pancakes. I grinned running out of my room. I looked down the hall at my mother's empty room.

"Your mom home? Maybe we should tell her you're leaving?"

I shook my head, "I mean it's not like she doesn't know where I go every morning..."

Unlike me Wally still has hope in ever having a relationship with my mother.

"Good morning Sydney," said Ms. West as I walked in te door. The smell of warm chocolate chip pancakes fulfilled my nostrils making me grin in longing.

Ms. West was like my other mom, and honestly happens to do a better job parenting me than my mom does these days. I guess she has her own ways of coping with my father's death.

Yes my father is deceased, like in I'm not talking about it.

"Are you two excited," said glancing up from his newspaper. He was a buff man with a bushy mustache. He looked intimidating but he's one of the most nice people I've ever met. He reminds me of my dad so much it makes my heart swell. Him and my dad were best friend from high school- and they sort of just stayed close.

"Do you know us at all," Wally said through wild bites of pancake, "We've been talking about this at the dinner table for like what the last month?"

Yes, I have a habit of joining the West's for meals, Ms. West say's it's unhealthy to be home alone all the time. She's right, if it wasn't for her my life would consist of Roman Noodle's, spoonfuls of Nutella and Eggo Waffles because those are the only things I can manage to cook.

"Yes," Ms. West said giving Wally his fourth plate and giving me my second. I may not be a speedster but I do have an appetite.

Suddenly my ring on my finger flashed and Wally's phone buzzed.

"Gotta go big guy's need me," me and Wally said in sync.

"Be safe kid's," I heard Ms. West say as I flew out of the door.

"See ya at twelve" I told Wally.

"Betcha I'll be there before you!"

"Sure," I said with a roll of my eyes. Barry will take forever talking to the police, reporters, villains, bystanders he's a very talkative guy. I bet if it came to hit he may have a conversation with a mailbox if it was the only thing around., "Bye Wally."

And we parted directions, me going to New York, Wally going to central city.

"Talk to me Hal," I said through my ring.

"One big monkey, kid," said Hal.

"Gorilla Grodd?"

"So you have been doing your homework?"

"You could say that," really I hadn't- I just made a lucky guess.

It was only about a minute later when I got there. Gorilla and some of his henchmen were shooting at Hal heavily. He was holding the block but stuck there, because he was having issues also hitting all the gorilla's at once with this weird hammer construct he made up.

I made two handgun constructs and stood behind, "Hey Gorilla's eat green ring construct!"

I started shooting at the several gorilla's Guy Gardener was soon next to me, "Get it Guy? Usually when people have guns they say eat led instead I said eat-"

"Ha ha ha very funny Sydney, can we please concentrate on the problem at hand?"

"Shouldn't I be the impatient one I have a very certain meeting to get to at the moment?"

Guy rolled his eyes, "Yeah that stupid thing."

"You were invited to join," I reminded him, "Technically your LAntern's backup in like sidekick?"

"Yeah so, I'm with a bunch of kids?"

"Speedy and Aqualad are eighteen, only two years younger than you?"

"Whatever, what exactly are you even a side kick? You technically don't even have a sector."

"Yet," I reminded him hastily, "I won't have one until I turn seventeen?"

"Seventeen why not eighteen?"

"I managed to compromise," I said with a grin.

"Weirdo," he said shooting the second to the last ape with his own guns, I shot the last one.

"Good work Sydney... Guy..."

"Nice to see you too Hal..."

Guy managed to hate the world, but hey gotta love him right?

"Can we go now," I complained with Hal, "I have a bet with KF that I'm so not going to lose."

"Well on that note," he said, "I'd do anything to beat my old bud the Flash!"

And like that we left Guy in the dust and headed off to meet the rest of the League.

"Welcome to the hall of justice," Batman said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," added Green Arrow.

"Thanks," I muttered looking at the building, "I definitely didn't need the confirmation what the hall of Justice was."

"Oh, man! I knew we'd be the last ones here," Wally said.

"I win," I punched the air and I could see both the Flash and Hal roll there eyes.

" Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash jr."

"His name's Speedy. Duh."

" 's Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

"Well hello Flash Jr..." I grinned, "Have we met, I know my best friend KF would hate your name but me I quite enjoy using it."

"I see that," Wally said threw a clenched jaw.

Oh how I love to mess with Wally. He gets all red and shakes and-oh it's just so funny!

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked.

"Born that way," said Red Arrow with a set jaw.

Oh was I forgetting something. Maybe I should introduce our little 'gang'.

Dick Grayson aka Robin. Me and Wally are the only ones who know his true identity and Batman almost blew a gasket when he found out we knew. So I have a feeling it's probably gonna stay that way. Besides Wally-Dick's one of my best friends. The only difference is Wally is like my brother. With Dick-the options are always open.

Aqualad, I honestly don't know his identity I've met him once or twice. Aquaman and John worked together a few months ago. He's a pretty good guy well-mannered sweet. It's not ten I see those qualities from a boy when you have Wally West running around you...quite literally.

Red Arrow, Roy Harper, he's annoying brutish and I have nothing nice to say about him. Me and him don't exactly see eye to eye. I don't consider him my friend, ally maybe but friend we're far from it.

I've already introduced Wally, aka Kid Flash, aka Flash jr.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad said sincerely.

"Have all 4 sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Wally asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today," Roy said. See what I mean, hot-headed and rude. Yet,I always find Wally and Dick kissing up to him. It's annoying what they see in him-but I guess I have to deal with it.

"Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed," Wally said.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin said... Oh what goes through that boy's mind is a mystery, if you find out please share the info that knowledge would be greatly helpful to my life.

"Oh," Robin noticed the big giant statue's,"Maybe that's why."

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome," Red Tornado said in his normal robot drone. He's always creeped me out-especially when you've watched _Terminator _a few dozen times.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library," Marsian Manhunter said leading us into the Library I immediately ran looking at the several novels. Yes I was one of those girls, the Potterheads, the book nerds whatever. Don't judge me I don't seeing you saving the world every day of your life.

"Make yourselves at home," The Flash said.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of 4 ice villains Attacking on the same day.

"We shouldn't be long," BAtman said.

He walked over the door and the computer slowly scanned all of them.

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified Backstage pass," Red Arrow said. He had a point, I've seen it the Watchtower, but I'm sworn to secrecy I couldn't tell anyone.

"It's a first step."

"You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh, really? Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" Roy gestured at the glass.

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said trying to reason with his son or nephew or whatever. I never really knew how Green Arrow and Roy were related.

"What I need is respect!" snapped Roy,"They're treating us like kids...Worse-like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

We were all to shocked to answer but Roy of course took it the wrong way.

"You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full-fledged members of The League,"

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ," Wally said.

"Except the hall isn't The League's real HQ. I bet they never told you it's just a false front For tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam Teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite Called the watchtower!"

Everyone turned and looked at Green Arrow. Batman even gave him the legendary Bat glare.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make An exception," the bat glare intensified, "Or not."

"You're not helping your cause here son," Aqualad said.

"Stand down or- - Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his," he threw down his cap before saying,"I thought I was his partner, but not anymore."

"Roy," I yelled.

"What Sydney!" he said annoyed.

"You're making a mistake!"

"No," he laughed, "you are. Guess they're right about you 're not ready!"

And we watched the door slam.

An Alarm suddenly blared startling us,"Superman to Justice 's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman said in a serious tone,"This may present the perfect opportunity to in-"

"Zatara to Justice League," Zatara suddenly popped up making Superman's screen really small, "The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of attan to blot Out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" asked Batman.

"It's a small fire," Superman nodded, "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coördinates. Batman out, "Then he turned to us to say, "Stay put."

I couldn't believe this, after all we've proven they are just going to sideline us.

"What? Why?"

"This is a League mission," Batman told us coldly.

"You're not trained," added the Flash.

"Since when?" Wally complained.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash said impatiently.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," Aqualad said.

I rolled my eyes, I thought this was the point of bringing us together, because we're ready, I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. I couldn't help but make eye contact with Hal and glare. Maybe, just maybe Roy was right about this one thing.

"Don't look at me like that Lantern Girl you just need to be patient and..."

"And what-I haven't been patiently after all the years I've spent loyally fighting beside you across the galaxy. I know how to work as a team player!"

"Do you know how to work apart of this team?" Hal said.

"I'll manage-"

"Your cocky kid," Hal was a little angry, "We'll talk about this later."

"But for now, stay put," said Batman.

They left. They were right about one thing, I was overly cocky. IT wa my fatal flaw or something. It was dangerous fatal flaw too, according to John.

" When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like-" Wally looked for a word.

"Like sidekicks?" Dick added helpfully.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" Wally exploded.

"What else aren't they telling us?" I whispered silently.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Dick said.

"Oh my," I said, "Still, you still bow down to him like he's a king, look guys Speedy may do good on his own but us we're just a bunch of kids."

"Who said we'd be on our own," Robin said, "We could always work together."

"Work together," Wally said, "how about we start with what Lantern Girl over here knows."

Crap, I was hoping everyone overlooked the fact that I already knew about the Watchtower.

"I was sworn to secrecy Wally," I snapped, "It's not like it really means anything it's just a stupid tower.I don't even know why seeing a stupid satellite would do for them for us. Plus I'm not going to just spill the league's secrets- I'm pretty sure that's the only one I know. "

Wally sighed and frowned at me.

"You know at least I know I can trust you will all my secrets, but this whole sworn to secrecy thing, it's really starting to get to me."

What the heck was that suppose to mean. I'm just keeping what I promise's, unlike so many stupid people do in my life. My mom for starters.

"Shut up Wally,"I snapped uncomfortably, "I am just loyal to the green lantern core and the league, as I am to you."

We all fell into uncomfortable silence.

" What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad said.

" Don't know, but I can find out," Dick said with an unhealthy grin. I sat on the desk of the computer as far away from Wally as possible. Why the heck would he even put me in that position, he knows how much loyalty means to me.

'Access denied' droned the voice.

"Heh," laughed Dick , "Want to bet?"

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" Wally said.

"Robin-have I ever said you scare me?"

"Same system as the batcave!" Dick smiled.

'Access granted.'

"All right," Dick said pulling up files, "Project lab here in D. 's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we Should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice," said Aqualad.

"Hey. They're all about justice," me and Wally said in sync. I smiled weakly and he smiled back. Not to say that I wasn't still pissed off at him, but he's my best friend.

"But they said stay put," Aqualad helpfully reminded us.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this," Dick said bending their words ever so slightly.

"Wait. Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." Wally said.

"I'm in if you can trust me?" I said sarcastically.

"Your fine LG," Dick said with a grin, "Wally's just annoyed because for once in his life you are even more awesome than he is."

I'm not sure exactly what that meant but I blushed anyways.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad said.

"We didn't come for a playdate," Wally said.

We caught up to Wally just in time for him to slip trying to run up the wall, luckily he has good reflexes and grabbed the window sill just in time, so we all had permission to laugh at him, Since he was safe.

"So smooth," Dick said.

"Does he always have to run ahead?"

" We need a plan," I agreed.

"We-Robin?" Aqualad said.

"Ha ha ha!" we heard Dick's usual cackle and he was gone.

"I need to borrow that," Aqualad said.

"No need," I said. I rose up and made a green construct, "Come with me if you want to live." I said in my best _Arnold Swarchenegger _voice. They stepped on hesitantly, one of them rolled their eyes. (Can't blame them I'm naturally annoying)

I came down laughing.

"I did not get that joke?" Aqualad said.

"Bro," I said, "Next time you're on the surface world I'm so showing you that movie."

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad said once we got inside the building.

_Was that sarcasm Aqualad I by far have to admit I am very impressed._

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Robin said. I started to search cabinets and stuff for things unnecessary for a common lab.

"There was something in the-" Aqualad said before getting interrupted by Wally.

"Elevators should be locked down."

"This is wrong. Thought is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building," Dick figured out.

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad managed.

"And what was that exactly? I may be able to look it up on my ring?"

"I have no idea," Aqualad sighed before opening the elevator door.

"And that's why they need an express elevator," Wally figured out looking down at the hundred of floors below us. We couldn't ve ee the bottom.

"Batman was right there was something fishy about Cadmus after all?" I said, "Uh no offense Aqualad-figure of speech."

We flew down until Robin was at the end of his rope.

"I'm at the end of my rope," Dick said almost bewildered he then jumped to the ledge, "Bypassing security. There! Go! Welcome to project Cadmus."

Wally immediately ran ahead. Fantastic Wally,way to get us killed on our first team mission...well that we're technically not supposed to be on. The realization and dread of John and Hal finding out about that hit me. Gosh we better not mess up, because if we did I wasn't just going to be in trouble I was also going to be dead.

"Wait!" Aqualad said in desperation as Wally almost got ran over by a bunch of Mammoth, elephant looking things.

"No. Nothing odd going on here," muttered Aqualad. _Sarcasm _again, it didn't take much to admit I was proud.

"I'm officially whelmed," Dick managed.

I rolled my eyes.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility From the real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for," Dick said.

"Of course,"Aqualad explained, "Even the name is a Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' Teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too. Let's find out why" Dick said, "They call them genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things-superstrength, Telepathy, poisonous razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Wally asked.

"Wait. There's something else. Project ! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't-

"Don't move! Wait," a look of bewilderment went on the guy's face, "Robin, Lantern Girl, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Dick hissed with a grin.

"I know you," Aqualad said, "Guardian, a hero."

"Yeah...hero," I murmured wracking my brain for answers. I recognized the name but how could he be a hero if he was working for Cadmus. And obviously illegally dangerous place. I mean it was breeding weapons!

"I do my best," Guardian said modestly.

Um...does he know what he's doing exactly?

"Then what are you doing here?" Wally asked.

"I'm chief of security," he said,

Of and illegal...whatever this is...yeah he's definitely hero.

"You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, Figure this out," he said.

I snorted, "Sure, let's do that lets see what they think of this."

"You think The League's gonna approve of you Breeding weapons?" Wally said.

"Weapons? What are you-what have I-ugh...My head," he clutched his head.

"Erm you ok?" I asked taking a step forward.

"Take them down hard! No mercy!"

"Bipolar anyone?"

Suddenly the weird monkey things or Genpmprhs or whatever. Started to attack I hit one with my ring but another suddenly sliced straight through my uniform drawing blood.

Great fantastic.

'Poisonous razor-sharp claws' Robin's words echoed through my brain.

"C'mon LG," Wally grabbed my arm.

"Wally!" I snapped. Hitting another with the bat construct I made, "I got this."

"We're outnumbered you don't got this!"

I let him drag me away, because he was right. I didn't have this, as much s I'd like to. The scratch as already taking effect the world was already starting tilt lopsided.

This was not good. I considered telling the rest-but I knew that would just slow hem down. We had to find out what project KR is. So instead of telling them this I just moved my hair so it was blocking the cut.

"Way to be a team player, rob!" Wally said once we were in the elevator.

"Weren't you right behind me?"

"We're headed down?" Aqualad questioned.

"Dude, out is up," snapped Wally.

"Your going to project Kr," I muttered.

"Duh LG! Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52," Dick said.

"This is out of control," Aqualad said in all seriousness, "Perhaps-perhaps we should contact The League."

"We are already here," Wally said.

Oh you're wondering about me getting scratched, oh I'm fine besides the searing headache coming on. And the burning sensation on my shoulder.

"Which way?" asked Aqualad in an annoyed tone. Oh chillax gills, doing a little more to bust the bad guys isn't going to make much difference to the fact the league is going to kill us.

"Yeah," Dick said with a good-natured grin, "Bizarre-looking hallway one Or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

"Halt! They are headed for project Kr!"

Wally ran to one of the hallways by the time we got there Wally had a closing door propped open by some sort of oxygen tank.

"Hurry!" Wally said.

"I disabled the door. We're safe," Dick said.

Except for the fact we're completely trapped.

"We're trapped," Aqualad spoke my thoughts.

"Uh, guys. You'll want to see this," said Wally.

I hung back but the moment leaning against the wall. My condition just went from bad to worse. Wally turned the lights on I could see it too. It looked like a mini... well superman.

"Whoa! - Big "k," little "r," the atomic symbol for krypton," Wally said.

"Clone? - Robin, hack," Aqualad said.

"Oh," Dick said bewildered, "Right, right."

Robin bewildered,mini Superman, me probably going to either die from the poison or the league going to killing... This was so not good.

"Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown In 16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman..." Dick went on.

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Wally said.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun Radiation 24/7. And these creatures? Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him An education. And we can guess what 're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son," Dick said very fast, or at least I think so everything sounds a little weird now.

"Now we contact The League," Aqualad pressing on his belt he frowned when it didn't work, " No signal."

"We're in too deep literally," Wally said then he turned around, "Whoa Lantern Girl you're not looking too good."

"Fine," I muttered, then I stepped away from the wall only to clasp. Wally caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Is that blood," inquired Aquaman. I winced as he moved my hair away from the scratch which was now sort of greenish around the edges and bleeding heavily.

"LG," Dick muttered, "Why didn't you tell us one scratched you." He touched the scratch lightly and I yelped in pain.

"It was only a little scratch," I muttered, "I didn't want you guys to worry-we needed to find out more about Cadmus...I mean poetic justice remember?"

Wally picked me up, "We're getting her out of here now."

"No," I said,"This is wrong. We can't leave him like this. Set him free."

"Do it..." Aqualad said grimly

The doors opened and suddenly in a wild outrage he hit Aqualad.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey," Wally gently placed me down, "We're on your side."

Wally was thrown into a tub pillar and crashed to the ground knocked out.

"I don't want to do this," Dick said he tasered Superboy. It didn't really work, Superboy just grabbed the rods and yanked Dick towards him. He then place his foot on Dicks chest.

"Enough!," Aqualad said Superboy stopped and I managed to crawl next to Dick. He was holding at his chest trying to stay conscious. But passed out.

"We are trying to help you," Aqualad said but he was thrown into the wall.

"Stop," I said, "Look what you've done... we'll help you. We'll be your friend."

"Friend?" asked Superboy."

"Friend," I said, "My name is Sydney Waters I said, I'm Fifteen years old..."

Suddenly the Genomorphs eyes grew red, "I..I'm sorry he said."

And the last think I saw was a foot hitting my face.

**SO GUY'S! LIKE HATE? REVIEW? IF SYDNEYS TOO MARY SUE LIKE JUST TELL ME!**


	2. Todays the day the real day

**HEY SO HERE'S CH 2, AND I KNOW SOME PEOPLE WERE WONDERING IF I'M GOING TO PUT SYDNEY WITH ANYONE. I HAVE THE WHOLE SERIES PLANNED OUT. INCLUDING A BOOK INBETWEEN INVASION AND THE 1RST SEASON. THE PAIRING I'VE PLANNED WILL BE HINTED THE 1RST STORY AND 2ND BUT REALLY WONT BE BIG UNTIL THE 3RD STORY! SO SORRY IF YOU WANT A LOT OF ROMANCE BUT IT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN. I DON'T BELIVE IN STORY'S ALL ABOUT ROMANCE, THEY CAN BE ENTERTAINING BUT THAT'S NEVER BEEN MY WRITING STYLE. **

Chapter Two: THE DAY PART 2

I dreamt that my father was alive and standing right in front of me. I tried to convince myself that my dad wasn't here- because the dreams that had my dad alive were never good ones. No matter what happened. Because they were an instant reminder that he was dead and never coming back.

"Oh my little Sydney," he said, "What mess have you gotten yourself into."

I didn't answer because I knew it would encourage him or my psyche for that matter.

"You're always stupid and rash running it situations. Your cocky-you've always thought you were better than everyone else-newsflash kid you couldn't even save your own father!"

I couldn't help it, "I didn't know..." I pleaded with him. I felt small and for some reason I was smaller him at the moment. Even though I know for a fact that I'd only be few inches shorter than him now that I'm fully grown.

"You should have," he started, but then suddenly instead he said in a different voice, "You must awaken, You must awaken now!"

It's in situations like this where I know I'm having a very bad day. Like the fact the moment I woke up. I knew I'd been given the antidote to whatever poison was on the Genomorphs claws when they scratched me. This meant it was a very bad day for me and my friends.

What do you mean you may ask? Well the only reason they may be curing me is to clone me and what'd you think they'll do once they clone me... well kill me of course... And that obviously was not how I'd like my day or life to end.

My eyes shot open to blinding light I heard a voice next to me, Wally no doubt yelling, "What? What do you want? Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry Us with a look?" Dick said helpfully.

"Noted," I said, "Noted very well." I glared at Superboy he looked at me and I could see it the look I see on my mom every dad she's around. Regret.

"We only sought to help you," Kaldar said.

"Yeah. After my best friend get's poisoned and we had the opportunity to leave you. We free you, and you turn on us," Wally said, "How's that for grat-"

"Kid, please, be quiet now," Aqualad said, "I believe our new friend is not in full control Of his actions."

"Wha-what if- what if I wasn't?" Superboy said.

"He can talk?" Wally said stupidly.

"Yes, he can..."

"Not like I said, "it," Wally snapped back.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad said.

"They taught me much.I can read, write.I know the names of things," he said.

"Oh names," I muttered, "That's helpful in the great scheme of things."

I saw Kaldar give me a look I didn't think he was possible of doing,and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I truly was annoying-wasn't I?

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun." Dick asked.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them," he said.

I sighed actually feeling bad for him, I mean it wasn't his fault. I have a feeling the Genomorph's do more than attack, they probably control people too.

"Do you know what you are, who you are? " Aqualad asked.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from The DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should He perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light," He said.

"The light in like a flashlight?" I said, "Specifics please?"

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus," Aqualad said.

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home"

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun!" Dick exclaimed.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show You the moon!" Wally said.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman..." Aqualad said.

"No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied," said an annoying looking scientist, " Activate the cloning process,"

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough," Dick said.

"Oh three people that's sure crowded."

"How about Lantern Girl , she's poisoned remember you don't want a messed up clone?" Wally said.

Was he trying to save my butt, I thought it was my job to save his.

"We've thought of that and gave her the antidote, if we weren't going to kill you she'd actually be perfectly healthy... despite a few...well minor injuries." said the scientist oh yeah the gash on my head made by Superboy's boot I hardly even noticed that. I thought the headache was just fom per frustration., "And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey. How come he gets to call Supey an it?" Wally said..

I screamed as metal rods poked into me, and suddenly I had an electrifying current go threw me.

I barely saw Superboy running in he tore the machine apart and the electrifying stopped.

"I told you to get back to your-"

"Don't give me orders!" he three the scientist against the wall.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Wally asked.

"Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose Helping is my only option," Superboy said. I honestly didn't know if he was joking or not- and part of me did not want to find out.

"Ah. Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long!" Dick said hopping out of the cage.

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" Wally said.

"Hey at least you don't have three mentors on you back twenty four seven! I'm going to be punished in the worst ways possible on Oa-they'll make me clean the cafeteria again!"

"Again," mocked Wally, "I thought you were loyal?"

"I'm loyal that doesn't me I always listen," I replied back.

"Free Aqualad and LG. I'll get kid mouth," Dick said.

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy said roaring to Aqualads cage helping him out than helping me out.

"Thanks, not all of us have Robbie's abilities," I said, "Now where's that darn ring."

"Found it LG," Wally said grabbing it out of the Scientist pocket, I held my finger out and it popped on.

"A flying ring," Superboy muttered next to me, "That's not something you see everyday."

"Neither is a clone of Superman," I added, "No offense."

Superboy raised an eyebrow like he was trying to detect something in my voice. It was probably sarcasm.

"Great," I said once looking at my ring, "It's almost out of juice. We gotta get out of hr fast otherwise we're dealing with a non Lantern Green Lantern girl. If that makes any sense."

I swear everyone rolled they're eyes at me as we started to run out of the room.

"You-you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning," the scientist said.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all," Dick said.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Wally said.

"Activate every genomorph in Cadmus," the scientist said.

"So time to leave," I said.

"We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can Make the elevator," Dick said.

Suddenly Superboy was attacking the genomorphs making some rubble fall.

"Superboy, the goal is escape, not to bury Ourselves here," Aqualad said growing a little impatient with our new friend.

"You want escape?" Superboy grabbed the door pushing it open with a wild yell.

_Quick note to self, once we get out of this mess, sign Superboy up for some major anger management classes._

Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped up flying right beside me until well he started to fall. I instantly made baseball mit construct. I furrowed my brows as I intensified my concentration.

"Superman can fly," he said bewildered, "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall Buildings in a single bound," Wally said with a good nature grin, "Still cool."

"Thank you," Superboy said and he actually seemed to make it.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit..." Robin warned and I looked up at the elevator burrowing down. I managed to get everyone on the ledge. Superboy and Aqualad hastily opened the elevator doors and the five of us leaped inside just as the elevator came speeding past us. I took a sigh of relief, that was close...too close.

We hastily stood up following Superboy because he actually looked like he knew where he was going.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy said we ran after him.

"Turn right."

"Right!"

We came to a dead-end with a metal grate.

"Great directions, Supey," Wally said harshly, "You trying to get us repodded?"

"No. I don't understand," Superboy said. He was insane probably, I inquired rather rudely to myself.

"Don't apologize," Dick said with a grin, "This is perfect!"

"At this rate, we'll never get out," Wally complained.

"Oh stop being such a baby-you've wanted to crawl through air vents our entire lives!" I said.

"Shh. Listen," it sounded like hundreds of genomes heading our way, fantastic. I started to scurry faster but Robin motioned us to stop and started to do a bunch of gadgety things on his watch. What was Boy Wonder doing now? I had to trust him, as insane as Dick may sound, he's the most smart person I know.

"I hacked the motion sensors," said Dick.

"Sweet. Still plenty of them between us and out. But I've finally got room to move," Wally said coming to the end of the air vents and kicking it out.

He ran ahead and we ran behind (best we could not all of us are speedster) him finding him laying there clutching his head. The door seemed t be closed and it didn't seem that there was anyway of opening.

"We're cut off from the street," Dick said.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed." Wally said I crouched next to him, "That's why Flash Boy you should never run ahead.

"Can't hack this fast enough," Dick said, "This way!"

Than I went to follow I fell to the ground into some sort of sleep.

"Sydney," a voice hissed, "good time to go."

Wally hauled my up my head throbbed and not from the kick to it but as if someone was prodding inside it. I mentally shivered.

" Guardian?" Dick asked.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond," said Gaurdian.

So he was on our side now-and not ordering our deaths anymore. Jeez this guy had to start to really decide which side he was on because this was starting to get just a little confusing.

"I think not," the Scientist suddenly appeared grabbing some sort of blue drink, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order To Cadmus."

He then turned into some sort of weird monster... great.

"Everyone back!" Guardian said charging it only to be thrown aside into a wall a few seconds later.

Superboy and the scientist started to fight in the end he managed to grab Superboy and fly him thru the ceiling.

"That's one way to bust through the ceiling," Dick said sarcastically.

"You think lab coat planned that? Wally asked.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore," said Aqualad.

"Great," I muttered before flying up there "Exactly what we need another loose cannon."

It was some sort of pillar room that looked as if it would fall apart any second. This wasn't a good place to fight especially with two mega-strength people.

We all charged. Wally got there first sliding under while I hit it with a green hammer. Superboy and Aqualad both punched it sending it down. As Robin threw some metal baterang bombs at it.

"Learned that one in kindergarten," said Wally.

"No you didn't," I yelled, "Trust me I know I was there."

Superboy and Aqualad both started to fight when I noticed my ring blinking.

"Crud," I said, "Rings a two percent."

"Of course. KF LG, get over here!" Robin said he showed us the pillars and how we should take them down so that he building would clasp on top of Desmond.

"Think your ring will last long enough," Wally said.

"Gonna have too."

I made and axe while Wally started to distract it, and Robin told the rest the plan.

I went to my pillar and started to attack it wickedly with an Axe praying that my ring wouldn't give out on my now. There, finally it started to crumble. But I looked around as everyone elses were starting to crumble. I was far away from the others. I watched as Superboy jumped on Wally and Aqualad jumped on Dick. I made a construct over my head and prayed it hold till the building fell all the way down.

A few seconds later I heard, "Where's Sydney."

I pushed the rubble from me just as my ring gave in and I was suddenly put in my normal clothes a leather jacket, jeans and combat boots.

"We did it!" Robin said high fiveing Wally but then they both cringed because of their wounds.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Aqualad breathed.

"See? The moon. Oh, And we keep our promises or what?" Wally said.

"Wally at the moment-after we disobeyed direct orders from the league do you really think this is the best time for Superboy to be meeting Superman?"

Wally half shrugged half smirked. How could he be smirking now? I shook my head as all te rest of the lueage landed. Hal, John and Guy were there I couldn't force myself to make eye contact with them. I never disobeyed a direct order-no like that. So I couldn't find myself to face them instead I concentrated on Superboy and Superman.

Superboy and Superman stood face to face. Suberboy slowly put his shirt up revealing the S, At first Superman was surprised than his face narrowed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Batman.

"He doesn't like being called an it," Wally informed.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy said harshly.

"I can't belive you did that," Hal said.

"It's unacceptable behavior," John agreed.

"Good job kid!"

"Guy!" John and Hal took there turn's smacking Guy on the back of the head. If Hal and John were not so angry I'd be happy that I earned Guy's approval. This was a stunt Guy would have pulled anyway.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make One thing clear-"Bat's was son interrupted by the Flash.

" You should have called!"

"End results aside, we are not happy-You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct Orders, and endangered lives!" Batman agreed, "You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will," Aqualad suddenly said.

I opened my mouth wanting to ay something. This also unlike Aqualad. Out of the four of us...er well five he was the most well mannered. Most obeidant . He aways listened orders an henever...ever talked back. I couldn't help but feel my heart swell-this what we did today he found so important that he had something to say about it. I couldn't deny the spark I had as I was doing what I did today- in Cadmus. I was kicking butt right next o three...well now four of my friends-and it sure did feel good save the day in te end. We did it and for once our mento's weren't shadowing us.

"Aqualad, stand down!" Aquaman said disapprovingly.

"Apologies, my king, but no," Aqualad said, "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to on our own we forged something powerful, important"

"We've been waiting to do this for awhile now-I'm ready to be apart of this team I'll be a full Lantern in a few months and a year if you haven' forgotten I need to do this otherwise I'll neer larn anything..."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall," the Flash began, " The 4 of you-"

"The 5 of us, and it's not," snapped Wally.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why Teach us at all?" Dick said.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple," Superboy said annoyed, "Get on board or get out of the way."

"Well until then Supey' I'm sure my parents wont mind if you stay in my house!" said Wally with a grin.

"Yeah," I murmured, "They'll just be overjoyed."

John brought me and Wally, Superboy home after that. I knew Wally would have been a ton more excited about flying if he didn't just get chewed out by Barry a few moments before. At the moment he was sitting criss crossed on the green construct and pouting like a six year old.

I didn't like flying on the construct though, it felt like I was in the backseat of a car when I was perfectly able to drive myself. Stupid ring, why exactly did you have to run out of battery?

Superboy looked baffled about the whole thing. I mean I'm sure he was spoonfed information from the Genomophs about he green lanterns. But it's a whole lot different than expearanceing it. He kept poking at the green construct and I noticed he drew his fist back to try to punch it.

"Stop!" I squealed, "Do you want John to loose his concentration and send us hurtling twords Earth!"

"Sorry Sydney," he murmured.

"Don't call me that,"I admit it was mean, "Only my friends can call me that and friends don't kick friends in the head."

I scooted twords the edge of the construct so my feet were dangling off. I shot a glance back, Wally was giving me a pointed look and Superboy was looking at the ground.

I groaned happy we were almost home, I jumped off the construct before it even reached the ground and headed into te house.

"Night Syd," Wally yelled after me.

The next few day's passed by slowly and it was' till the third day when Hal, Barry and Superman came to escort us-when I truly got nervous about they're decision. But then Hal winked at me-and I knew everything was going to be ok.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary Of the Justice League," Batman said, "We're calling it into service again."

I couldn't help but feel giddy. I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. I made eye contact with two of my mentors. Hal smiled and then John looked at me for awhile before smiling too. He was actually proud of me. I felt my heart swell.

"Since you 4 are determined to stay together and fight The good fight, you'll do it on League terms," the Flash countinued

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be Your supervisor," Batman droned "Black Canary's in charge of training.I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Dick asked hopefully.

"Yes, but covert," said Batman.

"So we'll be like spies! Sweet!" I smiled.

"The League will still handle the obvious 's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," said The Flash.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly..."

Did they work out who was going to say what earlier? Because this was sounding scripted.

"The 6 of you will be that team!" Batman said finishing their introduction off.

"Cool! Wait...6?" Dick said.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian," Bamtnan said.

"Hi. Liking this gig more every minute. Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Lantern Girl, Aqualad-It's cool if you forget their names."

Oh my... Wally's #1 weakness girls. He tried to flirt with them non-stop nd they just kept rejecting him. Once they even dumped there sushi's on him when me and him went to a football game a few months ago.

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian said.

"Don't worry," I said, "Wally flirts with every girl in a five mile radius ignore him."

"How about you?" she asked, "You're a girl?"

"Gross," I cringed.

"Agreed," Wally said, "Me and LG grew up together, it'd be like dating a little sister."

"We're the same age nimwit!" I snapped.

"Actually I was even born four seconds before you," Wally jabbed. Did he always have to point that out?

"Oh so your twins," Miss Marsian guessed.

"No," me and Wally both answered at the same time.

"Let me correct LG over here," said Dick, "Ignore both of them, they're just weird."

We all laughed at that.

"Hey, Superboy!" Dick yelled, "Come meet miss M"

He walked over.

"I like your t-shirt," said Miss Marsian then morphing her's to match his sort of.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said.

Yeah he was right, today was the day, well the real day.


	3. How to get out of a real twister

Chapter Three: HOW TO GET OUT OF A REAL...TWISTER

"So basically Speedy declined your invitation and called our team stupid," I said annoyed. He doesn't know what goes on with the team, who is he to judge us.

My hatred for Roy multiplied. I honestly didn't think it could get any worse. People may say hate is a strong word-but I seriously hate him.

"I'm starting to agree with him," Wally said.

"What?" me and Dick said at the same time.

"I mean, think about it they haven't given us anything to do since he agreed to make us a team," Wally said.

"Well maybe for the first time... in a while crime is sleeping?" I said taking a sip of my lemonade to stop myself from laughing.

"Crime doesn't sleep," Dick said seriously. I smirked.

"C'mon did you really have to make me say that, you totally tricked me!" Dick said.

"You sounded so much like him," Laughed Wally than he mimicked, "Crime doesn't sleep."

Dick tried to conceal his laughter but he was laughing too. This is the life, my two best friends sitting in a circle in my small bedroom. I mean who need's to do crime fighting to have a fulfilling life?

Oh who was I kidding, me, Wally and Dick had crime fighting edged in our brains we craved to do it. I guess that happens when you start as young as us. Dick was like nine when he started, and I was ten. Wally was eleven. We crave to save the world.

"C'mon," Dick said, "they should have gotten an answer to Tornado by now let's head to the nearest Zeta Beam.

"Did you ask him? What did he say?" Dick asked Miss Marsain and Superboy.

Gosh when did Dick get so...impacent?

Well I was impacent too-I could hardly keep still.

"He's arriving now," Miss Marsain said.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

The six of us hurried to the front lawn of the cave just as Red Tornado flew down onto the ground. I impacently rocked my feet back and

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" Red Tornado said puzzled.

"We hoped you had a mission for us?" Wally asked.

" Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Tornado said.

"This is pointless," I groaned.

"But it's been over a week, and nothing-"

" You'll be tested soon the time being, simply enjoy each other's company," Tornado said.

"This team is not a social club!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"No, but I am told social interaction Is an important team-building exercise," Red Tornado said, "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

"Keep busy!" Dick said.

"Typical," I agreed.

" Does he think we're falling for this?"

"Oh, I'll find out," Miss Marsian said, "I'm sorry.I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though," Wally said standing closer to Ms. Marsian. Was this what it was like watching your brother be all, weird with someone. It's totally gross, "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?"

"Oh," Dick said, "We all know what your thinking right now."

Wally elbowed Dick in the ribs, and I rolled my eyes. Boys were so immature.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Aqualad said obviously board as the rest of us.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides," Miss Marsain said.

We all uneasily glanced at Superboy he was quiet, "Don't look at me."

"We won't," Wally said pushing past all of us. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"Team building," Aqualad said, "We'll all go."

" It was hollowed out and reinforced By Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Wally said trying to impress us, even though four out of the six of us already know this and he is most defiantly not trying to impress Supey, that mean's he's flirting with Miss M... again.

"Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" Superboy asked.

" The cave's secret location was compromised," said Dick.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah. That makes sense," Superboy said.

I snorted, if only he knew about the Watchtower.

"If villains know of the cave, We must be on constant alert," Miss Marsain said.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place,so they'd never think to look here," Dick said grabbing the poor girls hand. Oh not him too. Stop before I shoot myself in the had. I took a glance eat Aqualad who looked as annoyed with all of this..flirting as I was and he shot me an understanding grin. Ok not all boys are stupid, Aqualad is sane. I took a look twords Supey, and Superboy is mostly sane.

" Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight," Wally said slapping Dick's hand away.

Superboy scrunched his face than said, "I smell smoke."

"My cookies!" said Miss Marsian we followed her to the kitchen where she pulled out the cookies, " I was trying out grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-Never mind-"

Wally started to shovel the cookies in.

"I bet they'd have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind," Dick said motioning to Wally who blushed.

"I have a serious metabolism," he defended.

"Oh," I said sarcastically sitting on the counter, "I haven't noticed."

"I'll make more?" she said.

"It was sweet of you to make any..."

" Thanks, Aqualad."

"We're off duty," Aqualad said, "Call me Kaldur'ahm..Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

Add that to the list of names I need to remember now.

"I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D..." said Wally," Unlike Glasses over 's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"How about your's?" Miss MArsain asked.

"Oh," I said, "Sydney."

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz. If you like, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

"I like M'gann better..." I said, "It's pretty."

"Get out of my head!" Superboy said suddenly.

' What's wrong?" a voice said, ' I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.'

I felt dizzy-she was in my head. Did she know things about me now-I felt so violated.

"M'gann, stop," Kaldar said, "Things are different on , your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes Left a bad taste in his brain," Wally said eating the last cookies.

"I-I didn't mean to-" M'gann stuttered.

"Just stay out!" he snapped going to sit on a couch.

Ok I was angry too-but this Superboy was taking angry to new extreame's-like past Roy extreme's.

" Hello, Megan," M'gann said, "I know what we can do"

We followed her to the garage, "It's my martian bioship!"

"Cute," Wally said, "Not aerodynamic, but cute".

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it," suddenly it did this whole spin thing, "Well, are you coming? Strap in for launch."

"Whoa,"Dick said in awe.

"Cool," agreed Wally.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," M'gann asked.

"Incredible." I said running my hands over the smoot walls on the inside of the ship- they felt soft almost moldable. Like clay almost.

"She sure is," Wally said I kicked him in the shin, "I-I mean the ship, Which, like all ships, is a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Dick said.

I laughed at hat one pretty hard, Dick was on a roll today. Well that was only because he was impressed with M'gann too. He was just trying to embarrass Wally-so he had a shot with her. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Boys will be boys.

"Dude!" snapped Wally.

"He'll come around," Dick grinned his normal cheeky grin towards M'gann who still looked uncomfortable.. We were in the air now. M'gann was driving. I have no idea how but she told me she'd teach me if she liked. I was a little but hestitant.I don't even have my learners permit yet.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," said M'gann.

"Well," I said, "He really didn't like us either at first, in fact he almost killed us, so actually your off to a good start."

" You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally said.

We all fell into an unconfortable silence.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" Wally asked. Really WAlly-you just want more excuses to flirt with her. This was getting so annoying.

She stood up and transformed into Wally well a girl version.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

"Yes," I rung face palming myself. Why in the name of the universe did I choose to be best friends with him. It's not really your fault, I told myself, you were forced to associate with him. He pracilly lives with you.

She changed into Robin.

"Impressive, But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those," said Wally.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," said M'gann she than transformed into me, tall, olive skin, green eyes and dark brown hair. I was scowling and I realized that must be my permanent facial expression now. In a way it made me shudder inside, did I always look that intimidating? I don't want to be intimidating...

"And your clothes?" Aqualad said.

" They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands," said M'gann.

"As long as they're the only ones," a look of hurt was striken across M'ganns face for a second..

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that manhunter does?" asked Wally

"Density shifting? No. I-it's a very advanced technique," M'gann blushed.

"It's ok M'gann," I said, "My constructs aren't nearly as strong as all three of the green lanterns... it'll take years for me ever to get to there level."

M'gann smiled thankfully.

" Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Dick laughed, "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!"

"Here's something I can do," she said and suddenly she was gone, "Camouflage mode!"

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian," I heard his robotic voice drone, "An emergency alert has been triggered At the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course," Miss Marsain said.

" Tornado's keeping us busy again," muttered Wally as he crossed his arms.

"We don't know that for sure," I quipped to Wally, "Your just thinking these things because of Roy-it' like he brainwashed you or something."

"He hasn't brainwashed me," snapped Wally, "Your just angry because someone was able to go solo on his own and you can't and in five months and a year your supposedly going to be a full GReen Lantern. "

"You can't go solo either Wally-so I don't know why your yapping about it," I snapped. Gosh why was he just so infuriating sometimes.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy," Miss Marsian said hopefully, "We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause," Superboy said.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England? Robin?" Kaldar said.

"He was just here?" M'gann said bewildered. Newbie to Robin's tactics.

"Taking a wild guess that he's in there," I pointed where it seemed to be coming from.

We walked in just in time to see Dick thrown against a wall by this weird robot thing.

"Who's your new friend?"

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough," Dick said rolling his shoulders and wincing.

"My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister," said the robot thing.

"Well," I ssaid, "I belive we're now stuch in a real twister of a situation."

"I did not appreciate this joke," he said and suddenly threw me against the wall.

"Are you ok," Wally yelled.

"Fine," I muttered standing up, "If you don't want jokes, I won't give you jokes!"

I grabbed my ring from my pocket and placed it on my finger I suddenly transformed from Sydney Waters into Lantern Girl. Instantly I felt more powerful.

"Bring it on I can take you!"

"A Green Lantern," said Twister, "Worthy, that's why you must be take care of first."

He went to send a tornado at me but I immediately but a shield up... wasn't exactly the greatest thing. I remembered that tornado's averaged to spin at like 300 miles per hour. It didn't take long for the construct to break and me to fall to the ground groaning in pain.

A few seconds later someone came by, "LG," they hissed, "Are you ok."

It was Dick he had his hand on my shoulder.

I was angry-I was cocky and once again it's gotten me and trouble. I seriously need to start working on that.

"Besides the probability of a splitting head ache for the rest of my life... I'm fine," I said, "Now let's go kick some robot butt!"

We ran outside just in time to see Wally tossed around by a tornato.

"I got you, Wally," M'gann said luckily using her telelpetathy to stop him rom falling.

"Thanks," Wally touched my forhead, "Ew."

I hadn't realized it was bleeding fromk when Twister hit me into the wall. Uggg, I'm such an idoit.

Ow, stupid head injurys.

"I seriously need to stop getting hit in the head-first Supey's foot now ..the wall c'mon universe bear with me. Do you honestly want me to get brain damage!" I said to no one in particular.

"Correction LG-you already have brain damage," Wally said.

I knew no comeback to that one because it was most likely true, so I just scowled.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now," he said then looked at me, "especially you Green Lantern your abilities are pathetic compared to others."

I took another step forward, so ready for round two but Kaldar put his hands on my shoulder holding me back.

"Don't be stupid LG you can't take him on alone," Dick said.

"I don't need your advice, I can take care of myself!" I crossed my arms but stayed put.

"Yeah obviously you do a good job of that," muttered Wally. I had the brief urge to punch him but I was more concentrated with the matter at hand.

"What do you want?!" Kladar said obviously annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind," Kaldar ordered, "Find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," M'gann said obviously annoyed..

"It's ok with the bad guys," Dick said harsher than necessary.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing," M'gann said obviously baffled, "Hello, Megan. is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android!And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"M'gann I'm not so sure there's thousands of Androids on Earth we can't let this effect our judgement we'd just be-"

"Red Tornado sent us here!"

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy!"

"Speedy called it. We're a joke," Wally said angrily.

"Guys," I said, "We can't jump to conclusions-your getting on me about jumping into fights and-"

"This game, so over!"

Can someone just listen tome fr once in there life...is it too much to ask?

"We know who you are and what you want. So let's end this!"

"Consider it ended!" Twister started to make th tornado bigger.

"An impressive show, But we will not indulge you. We will not engage," Aqualad said.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally said and suddenly I was thrown backwards and I saw blackness.

When I sat up I had a faint ringing in my ears, my head hurt more than ever. I had a taste of copper in my mouth and suddenly bile also. I moved to the side and started to throw up and was happy my hair was tied back. Because I doubt any of the guys had the smartness to hold it back and I doubt they had these type of air issue on Mars.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I placed the bioship between us," M'gann said.

"Unh! Unh! And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

"She didn't trick us you idiot, if you listened to me, you would have figured out it was only-"

"To cut to the didn't do it on purpose," Wally snapped.

"I-"

"It was a rookie mistake- We shouldn't have listened," Dick said.

"You are pretty the showers. We'll take it from here," Wally said carefully.

"Stay out of our way," Superboy leaped up.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," I saw tears srunning down her face.

"To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team," Aqualad ran off.

"I think you did find M'gann. We were just as much at fault for jumping to conclusions," I said shallowly, "but no one listened to me... it's probably because your hotter than me, hot girls always get the attention, especially from Wally..."

M'gann laughed, "I know I messed up Sydney, you don't have to try to convince me otherwise-they were right. I'm a rookie.."

I sighed and flew up catching up with the rest.

"Way to be major jerks," I said, none of them were running anymore while we still were going towrds the tornado. In other words we were all pretty jacked up from our recent fight. None of us had te energy to run.

"What's that suppose to mean," Dick snapped.

"Rookie mistake!" I snapped, "We all had rookie mistakes, but no you had to make her give up, she's never going to learn that way."

"She's just getting in our way," Superboy said.

"We wall made mistakes in the beginning I sure did!"

"The genomorphs told me your first mission as green lantern you saved a whole planet, M'gann would just blow it up on accident," superboy argues.

"That wasn't my first rodeo though, I've been doing things far long before-"

"I misunderstand," Aqualad said, "You were a hero before becoming Green Lantern?"

I turned my head and looked at Wally who frowned, crap. Great way took keep your past a secret Sydney. The fact after your father's death you went on a wild rampage to find his killer, at only ten years old-succeed after almost killing yourself several times.

"Besides the point the only reason why none of upon are giving her the time of day is that she's a pretty face if I made a mistake like her you sure wouldn't be nearly as mad!"

"That's unfair," Dick argued, "Your a pretty face."

Everyone looked at him.

Dick looked down and mumbled stuff under his breath. I dismissed it as a thirteen year olds hormones and went on with the conversation.

"What I'm trying to say here from what we know she's a pretty good telepath who's trying to learn, she didn't do a bad job really, the only thing is we don't know her at all, we don't know her past..."

"Your just trying to make us feel bad," said Superboy," Her past was probably easy, probably just like yours."

"My past isn't easy."

"Sure it isn't, your past is probably all cupcakes and sunshine!"

"Supey'," Wally said, "I wouldn't get into that if I were you."

"Jerk," I snapped, "You don't know me."

I flew ahead.

"Uh KF," said Dick, "What was that."

"She doesn't like tot talk about her past," Kid Flash said quietly, "trust me it wasn't cupcake sand sunshine."

"I always thought," Dick said, "I never thought about her past... Was it really that hArd-I mean I never met either of her parents are they dead or something?Does she somehow live alone?"

"One's dead," Wally said, "the other doesn't even give her the time of day that's all I'm telling you, it's not my story to tell."

"Sydney did make a valid point that we should all think about, we really don't know M'gann or what she's capable of."

"Certainly this will get the required attention," Twister said ahead of us.

"You got ours, Full and undivided!" Wally sped.

"Immaterial and insufficient! You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."

"You brought your utility belt?" Wally asked.

"Never leave home without it- first thing Batman taught me," Dick said with a grin.

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it," Wally muttered.

"Glad my rings pocket size," I flew up and made a hammer construct but he wasn't even bothered when I hit him with it.

"Listen to me!" a voice suddenly rung, "All of you."

"What did we tell you?" I heard superboy roar a few feet from me.

"I know, and I know I messed up, But now I'm very clear on what we need to do," M'gann said, "Please trust me."

Trust, I couldn't say I trusted her, and I may sound mean or something. But I've never trusted anyone in my life. Beside the West's, John, Guy,and Ally. Maybe even Dick-partly at least. But I knew I had to trust her-she wasn't at fault anyway. And I knew I was just being silly., about the word trust.

"Get back! Everyone clear the area!" I yelled.

"Hit the showers, boys," I saw Tornado fly in, "I was hoping you could handle you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now," I saw Wally wink at me.

"The subject is not up for debate," she said.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up."

"I'm here now. We are evenly matched, Twister."

It only took a few minutes for tornado to be taken down.

"Remain still, reprogramming won't take long."

"Longer than you might think," M'gann suddenly replaced tornados face and voice. She threw him into the water where aqualad quickly hit him back out the door of the android started to open revealing a man.

" , I-I call foul," he complained.

Then suddenly using her physician abilities she crushed him.

"M'gann, no! - Don't know how things are done on Mars, But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Dick exclaimed.

I was at aloss fo words. I so did not see that one coming you see this is why I'm not too fast to trust-

" You said you trust me," M'gann said interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't help but scowl, I hate it when people inurupt my thoughts, "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

She pulled up the rock showing a broken machine ad I couldn't help bi soften. It wasn't a human, M'gann was smarter than she looked. And I made mental note to expect the unexpected with her next time. I

"Cool. Souvenir," Wally said holding up an eyeball.

"We should have had more faith in you," Aqualad said.

"Ehem," yes of course I was going to be bratty right now it wasn't all the time we I hd an I told you so moment. Just kidding, I'm always right. Sorry did that sound too self conceded?

"And we should have listened to LG too-no matter how annoyingly self conceded she us always thinking she's right...and..."

"Robin," I scowled at him. He tossed an arm around me.

"Oh c'mon LG I'm just joking-take a joke for once in your life!"

I pushed Robin's arm off my shoulder and went back to scowling.

" rocked this mission. Get it? ," Wally said.

"Ignore him," Dick groaned.

So he was wasn't the only one fed up with Wally's immaturity?

"If ignoring him is even possible..." I murmured before Dick added.

"We're all just glad you're on the team!"

" , me too," M'gann said with a blush.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldar said.

"Agreed," said Red Tornado.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" asked Dick.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me," drone REd Tornado.

"But if you're in danger-" started M'gann.

"Consider this matter closed," said Red Tornado. I couldn't help but smirk, for a robot- I sure am I liking him. I mean John and Hal would have tried to jump conclusions and decided I couldn't take Twister on.

" Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, They'd have jumped right in to fix things," Aqualad said.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, A heartless machine is exactly what we need," Wally said.

"Dude! Harsh," Robin said but he was smirking.

"And inaccurate," pointed out Red Tornado making us ll jump, "I have a heart, Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

" . Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate," said Wally.

"And more respectful," said Aqualad.

"Speedy was so wrong," Wally said.

"This team thing," Aqualad said.

"Might just work out," finished Robin.

"Sicne when have you guys finished each others sentences, (A.N. SANDWICHES)"I groaned stiffing my laughter, "Oh and by the way I was so right about the Speedy was wrong...and the team thing working out and stuff..."

"Sydney," the three said in sync.

"I'm just saying!"

And before they could argue more I'd already jumped trew the zeta-beam.

It was later than night when I heard a tap on my window. I looked down i was Superboy sheepishly standing down there, "Uh hey there Romeo?"

"Romeo?"he asked.

"Nevermind," I murmured, "Um-Wally's out with Barry he should be home later if your wondering were he is."

"No-I actually was wanting to talk to you...can I come in?"

"Go ahead?" I said.

He leapt up to the ledge and crawled thew the window, "Uh sit down or something."

I paused my show of _PRetty Little Liars, _because yes even though I'm a kick butt superhero it doesn't mean I'm not allowed my teenage obsessions.

"So-uh what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about judgeing you so fast-it's obvious you don't have a completely easy life."

"Yeah," I murmured, "You don't have to apologize or talk about ti really...Wally told you too much."

"You mean there's more?" Suproy asked. I silently cursed myself.

"Nevermind," I stared him down more, "I have a feeling your not just here about apologizing to me."

"Well yeah...I mean it's just as important as your apology it's just that..."

"Well?" I asked.

"IT's about M'gann...I overreacted about the mind thing earlier... I just don't know how to apologize."

"Well you did it fine..." I stared him down...no not him too. He isn't M'gann obsessed too he can't be! _But he is, "_wait a second it's cause' she's hot isn't it. Boys and there stupid harmones...so your coming to me because I'm a girl and you don't know how to apologize to a cute girl."

"I didn't mea it that way," Superboy said looking out the window, "But yeah your sort of on the right track."

I rolled my eyes, "Just say your sorry that's all you can do really. And I'm pretty sure... well M'gann doesn't seem like a hard girl to please. She already obviously likes you."

"She does?"

"Yeah...uh it's sort of obvious," I said rolling my eyes, "You know Supey your not so bad when your not angry and causing havoc."

"Gee thanks," Superboy said sarcastically (wow Genomorphs defiantly didn't teach him _sarcasm_) he must be learning from me, "You know Lantern Girl-your not as stuck up as you first seemed"

What was he talking about, I wasn't stuck up!

"Hey Superboy," I said, "You can call me Sydney-that thing I said after the independence day fiasco was mean."

"I did kick you in the face after you told me you secret identity-you know that's not a healthy thing to do...you should really start being more secretive about that like everything else in your life?"

"Whatever- I don't care if people know my identity I could take it on!"

"You are so cocky," he said.

"Am not!"

I heard Superboy chuckle as he jumped from the window. I knew this wasn't going to be our last conflict. From what I've seen of Superboy he's too hard headed, and I'm too stuck up (I admit it) for us always to get along. But now I also know he isn't always going to be at my throat.


	4. Leader I say not

There are reasons beyond me know that I didn't want to become leader. You'd think someone like me would want you I just didn't. For some reason I felt the responsibility would be too much.

I wasn't the type of person to make the hard deep thought choices, I mostly relied on my gut which most of the time was annoyingly wrong. IT was just a few day's ago where I thought I could take on Twister alone.

I also had other reasons for not wanting to be leader, a nagging feeling in the back of my head, making me dread the possible position. So of course whenever I get that feeling instead of exploring it and figuring it out. I just push the feeling to the back of my mind and convince myself that I'm too straight forward for the role as leader.

That didn't mean Dick and Wally saw that they were fantastic leaders. They were hungry for the role and the moment Batman told us told decide who would be leader on our own they both smirked as if they knew they were the only choice. Gosh sometimes they're too full of themselves for there own good, and that's reaching high standards, because we all know I'm full of myself.

Dick was too young.

Wally-well I suppose I don't even have to explain to you why Wally was a bad choice.

M'gann and Superboy were way to inexperienced. They weren't bad fighters and Superboy is...mostly controlling his anger. But neither of them have had enough time crime fighting to really know how to lead. Plus I don't think either of them even desired the role.

Kaldar on the other hand was old enough, didn't flirt with everyone, and didn't jump into bad situations like me. But of course Kaldar was one of the only ones who...didn't want to be leader.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," M'gann said. The tension was heavy in the Bioship. Everyone wanted to know who was going to be leader in the end including me. I wondered if this mission would go south-just because Wally and Dick decide to hash it out. I'm praying Aqualad comes to his senses and figures out he's probably our only hope.

"Drop zone "A" in 30." M'gann said breaking my thoughts.

"Ready," Aqualad said.

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode," M'gann said.

We waited for Aqualad's command. He was suppose to disable the heat and motion sensors than tell us when it was ok to head in the jungle, "Heat and motion sensors are is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

"Drop zone "B," M'gann said.

"How cool is this?" Wally bragged opted out his usual yellow for a greyish black so we'd be more stealthy and blend in or whatever. I didn't care honestly about blending in but Batman insisted. So of course...Batman, yet another person I have to listen too. I had to alter my suit. My suit was dark black instead of white now too. But the green lantern on my chest stayed the same.

"Very impressive," M'gann said before mentally commanding her clothes to go more dark also.

"Uh, that works, too," Wally gaped before saying, "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights." he said than added, "No offense."

Well that was a catchy sentence?

"Don't blame you," I murmured. There's been a few times I would have liked my suit to be jeans and my leather jacket. Rather than a pure white long sleeve unitard. With white bell bottomed boots. It made me feel awkward. Yeah, you herd me right I'm self conscious about my body. Get over yourself haters.

"It totally works for you," M'gann said dreamily than stood streight up realizing what se said, "In hat you can totally do good work in hoe clothes."

I snorted as everyone but Superboy and me hooked up and prepared to go down. Everyone dropped down as I floated down and Superboy jumped out creating a rather large creator. Oh, now who's getting cocky?

"Knew I didn't need a line," Superboy said.

"And yet creating a seismic event May not have helped us much with the covert," Dick pointed out in some ways I felt sor tof ba for the Biy woner he was diffidently not use to us not being used to being stealthy and stuff. He's probably going to be ready to kill us by the end of the trip.

"Aqualad, drop "B" is go," M'gann said.

"Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP," Aqualad said.

"Roger that," M'gann said.

We started to trek across the island as silently as possible. It was easy for me and M'gann because we floated. Dick-was good at being quiet. But Wally and Supoerboy I swear were stepping on every stick possible. We really got them to work on that, especially if we're going to be a covert team.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy said suddenly making his eyes narrow to near slits as he concentrated hard on whatever he just herd.

We hurried behind a rock.

"Uh, no," Wally said as he ducked, "Wait is this a super hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears," M'gann said. I elbowed her in the ribs and M'gann blushed a deep red. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. So this is what a crush looks like when it's a girl crushing. It's almost more revolting than a boy flirting.

"Ok, Rob, now what?" and Dick of course was gone by this point, "Man, I hate it when he does that."

I nodded agreeing with him, Dick is such a little pain in my side sometimes. Can't he just stay with us?

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked," Aqualad said.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," Wally said zooming off.

"Two squads," corrected Superboy, "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

"No super hearing required now," said Wally.

"We'll be fine," I said than glanced at Wally, "As long as none of us make rash moves."

"Why are you looking at me?" Wally asked.

"Swing wide, steer clear," suggested Aqualad.

"Yeah, as soon as I find Rob," Wally said.

"KF!" I hissed into the intercom, "Your going to get us-"

"Huh? Oof! Aah! So much for the stealth," I heard Wally mutter.

I swore under my breath and floated up towards the fight. Leave it to Wally to rbeak our whole covert mission-oh darnit! At this rate Batman is never sending us on a mission again. At least not without a million years of training before.

I made a machine gun construct and started shooting whoever with it.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?" Dick said making a sudden reapearace.

I scoffed, "Ok sure because we're all freakin' ninja's!"

I hit another one of the people with guns with a baseball bat construct. HOME RUN! Ok cheesy-I know.

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in! We're not mind readers, you know," Wally said than he took a glance at M'gann who gave him an exhausted look, "Er, I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," M'gann pointed out.

I opted from the bat to a hammer construct and took to taking at least two of them out at once. I loved my hammer construct.

Soon all the bad guys were down for a count. Aqualad had found us and joined the fight-looking just annoyed as I was about Wally's and Dick's actions.

"I recognize those uniforms," Dick said, "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it If he knew a dangerous extremist Was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," commented Aqualad.

" Agreed," nodded Dick, "And since there's clearly no love lost Between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super Bats, and we'll be home in time-"

"These cultists aren't on Venom," said Dick in annoyed that Wally wasn't following what Dick was saying, "Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't until I know why."

"Until you know why?" Wally said.

"This team needs a leader," said Robin trying to look taller and failing miserably.

"And it's you? Dude, you're a 13-year-old Kid Who ducked out on us without a word," Wally snapped.

I started debating getting in between them, but I have the feeling that would only make it worse.

"Ha ha! And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got!"

"Don't you want to lead?" M'gann asked looking at Superboy.

He shook his head, "You?"

"After the mister Twister fiasco?" winced M'gann putting up her hands.

"You did all right," Superboy said.

M'gann blushed than turned back towards me, "How about you Sydney."

"Really," I rolled my eyes, "I'm stuck up not stupid. I'd get us all killed. Plus I can't even be leader for long...In a five months and a year- I may not even be in this galaxy. I could be assigned to a completely other sector." I added that last part quickly so they wouldn't tell me otherwise. It didn't work.

I saw Aqualad gave me a wary look and was about to open his mouth when Wally and Dick got annoyingly loud. They were just going to blow our cover by arguing loud.

"Yeah? You don't even have super powers!" Wally said.

"I'd think we'd have this drama if the team was full of girls," I murmured.

"Agreed," Aqualad said warily.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin spat back.

"Duh, you're not Batman."

"Duh, closest thing we've got."

"Such clever ninos," everyone shut up an turned there attention towards Bane-wait he was in this fight how could I not notice that? Gosh talk about unobservant!, "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest- Get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

"There is a secret entrance," M'gann said ," "But he's also hiding something."

"Ah, ah, ah, chica," Bane said, "Bane is not that easy."

"Ugh," M'gann shook her head, "He's mentally reciting futbol scores en espanol...This could take a while."

"It's not complicated," The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

" Look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

Aqualad was abrubtly cut off by Robin, "We need to identify that buyer."

I nodded peering down.

"Just what I was thinking," Wally said-which was so a lie. Wally doesn't think. Me and him are similar we like to rush situations-thinking has never been on our agenda. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're the thinker," Dick said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? Dude-that's so LG's thing!" said Wally.

"Yeah that's so my-wait KF!" I hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow," he glared a me before turning his attention back towards Robin, "A real leader would focus on getting answers."

Suddenly Bane picked up a bolder and moved it out of the way revealing an entrance, "Answers are this way."

"So, now el luchador is our leader," WAlly said.

"Shut up and walk Flash jr!," I said pushing Wally through the entrance. We walked in dim red lighting which made the hallway pretty eerie, considering I was walking besides Bane. Someone who should be in jail. I don't know why we were even trusting him, we were being stupid, but whatever it's not like I was leader or anything. Not that anyone was at the moment, clearly. Finally we managed to get to the end of the hallway. Bane opened it a crack and Dick ducked under his arm to get a look.

"All clear," Robin said bolting threw the door by the time the rest of us got in he was gone.

"Didn't he learn anything from last time," I hissed.

"No," Wally said, "He hasn't which is exactly why I-"

"Shut up," I said.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" asked Bane.

"No, he just does that," sighed Aqualad.

"Stay put," Wally said putting on his goggles, "I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder."

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad yelled.

"Didn't he learn anything from last time!" I exasperated throwing my arms up in the air, "I'm surrounded by idiots blunt stupid idiots!"

"Great chain of command," Bane grinned.

"We're working on it!" I snapped as we hurried behind a crate and attempted to start looking at what was going on. Last thing I needed was Bane to start commenting on how messed up our leadership thing was also.

"It's a massive shipment," Aqualad said his voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line," said Superboy, "They're not touching this Venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?"

Superboy's eyes widened, "Helicopters coming!"

"Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now..."

"Sportsmaster. He is the buyer? Aqualad to Red you read?" Aqualad shook his head, " Ugh. Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed."

"We need a plan, no -"

"I have a suggestion," said Bane than he leaped down and started to attack Kobra's goonies! Fantastic, really, I'm just so overjoyed with how this mission is going.

Than something hopped threw the window and crashed dow on the bridge. Aqualad and Suprboy crashed to te ground as I floated up. Great now our cover was blown too by...by... I stared at what that thing was.

The thing that made the bridge fall looked like Desmond but worse, almost stronger. I mentally shuddered. At the moment Superboy was trying to attack it but failing miserably. I tried to keep the rest of the Kobra clan's off Superboy's back while he concentrated on whatever that thing was.

"Miss Martian, radio is jammed! Link us up!" Aqualad yelled.

"Everyone online?"

I winced. Great just what I need another voice taking in my head. I already had enough of those.

"Yeah," Superboy replied, obviously as unhappy of having M'gann in his head as I was.

"You know it, beautiful..." Wally thought. I wished I could mentally punch him instead of communicate. This was so not the time for flirting with M'gann! Doesn't he do enough of that back at Mount Justice.

"Good," thought Aqualad, "We need to regroup."

"Busy now," Dick thought I noticed him running out of the building.

"Rob-your going to get killed!"

"Go after him Lantern Girl!" thought Aqualad.

I had to get across the building and I could't fly without someone throwing something at me. I learned that lesson after watching M'gann almost get speared by Sportsmaster. She dodged it luckily but ti was explosive and she was blown to the side.

The half bald girl (which may I mention made me look like a freaking Disney princess beauty wise) and Robin were beginning to fight when I heard Aqualad yell in my head for Robin to hurry up.

Robin threw a smoke bomb and I swooped picking him up by the armpits before Kobra relized he was gone. Once I got inside I had to land. I couldn't pick up Dick any longer. I was Lantern Girl, not Superman, and I doubt I construct to hold the both of us. Along with a shield because Sportsmaster was still throwing some of those spear things. I mentally groaned, I needed to concentrate. Fear and not concentrating were my enemy and at the moment my mind was jumbled up like scrambled eggs from anger about the situation.

"Tactical retreat," Aqualad said "kid, clear a path." Wally did as told and me and Dick along with the others ran threw the entrance. But there were people right on our tail.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad ordered. Superboy knocked down the support beams leaving the cave crumbling between us an the bad guy.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" I had planned on chewing out Dick for being so stupid until he said this. Instantly I felt bad, he was the most experienced, and I think he expected himself to be the leader rather than actually fully wanting to be the leader with his mentor being Batman and all. He was practily born to do this. Except that it wasn't really his own job.

"You do have the most experience," pointed out Aqualad, "Perhaps that is exactly what has left you alongside Batman, your roles are two do not need to this team is new. And a leader must be clear, cannot vanish and expect others To play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands," Dick snapped, "who am I Kidding? You should lead us, Kaldar. You're the only one who can."

"Please! I can run circles-" WAlly started. I punched him hard in the shoulder.

" Wally, come know he's the one, we all do," Dick said. I rolled my eyes in exasperation, yeah about time someone noticed it. Of course I could have said something earlier.

"Hello, M'gann!" said It's so obvious!"

"Could have told you," Conner said.

"I knew it all along-I. TOLD. YOU. SO!"

"You didnt eve tell us that time!" complained Wally.

"Ok," Aqualad said, "Then I accept the burden Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team- Maybe not now, but soon."

everyone nodded.

"All right. Our first priority is Preventing that shipment from leaving this island," Aqualad said.

I don't remember a lot of what happned.

We were backed into a corner Bane held a bomb trigger that was going to explode the cave we were in.

I have a feeling Bane said something before, I hardly noticed what. I seriously need to start paying attention to my surroundings.

"I'm feeling explosive," Bane said.

Explosive, really, how appropriate.

"You betrayed us. Why?"

"I want my factory back," Bane said.

"Kid, you'll need a running start," Aqualad said telepathicly.

"So I forced you into a situation Where you would either take down my enemies or die trying.

If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come To avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa prisca would be mine once more," said Ban, "Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect."

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Wally said leaning on the tree behind bane with the trigger.

M'gann lifted Bane up with smirk.

"Finally,"Superboy grinned like little boy on Christmas...well that's creepy, "Drop him."

We all zoomed into the fight causing havoc. Me and Aqualad attacked the Desmond remake while Superboy and M'gann distracted Sportsmaster planting a bomb on his helicopter. Robin would distract Kobra then we'd join in and help take Kobra down together. Since he couldn't do that alone.

WE took down the rest of Kobra's clan and the monster guy than hurried to help Dick Who got his butt beat already-I wasn't surprised. Not that Dick was a bad fighter- it's just that Kobra's a Clan leader with loads of training.

"Another time," Kobra said falling int the bushes Dick went after him but came back shaking his had.

"I hope we never see him again-he gave me te keeps with the whole Cult thing?"

"Agreed," Wally said putting his elbow on my shoulder and leaned his wait on me. He was only doing that because he was taller than me and he was making a point of it. Wally lived and breathed to annoy me. I pushed him off.

"We picked the right guy to lead," Dick said, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

Aqualad winced and I patted him on the back, "Good luck buddy."

"A simple recon mission, observe and report," Batman scolded us. "You'll each receive a written evaluation Detailing your many mistakes."

Blah. Blah. People are human get your panties ironed by Alfy! Jeez.

"Until then, Good job," said Batman, "No battle plan survives first contact with the you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character. Dismissed." Batman than took off followed by Robin. Superboy and M'gann went off there rooms.

"You coming Sydney?" asked Wally, "Mom's making her famous roast?"

"I'll be a little late I need to talk to Kaldar real quick," I said. Wally nodded and grinned.

"Better hurry I'm starving I just may eat it all!" he disappeared threw the zeta beam and I turned towards Kaldar who had his eyes raised in confusion. I was a little confused myself why I was here also but that was besides the point.

"You realize being leader isn't going to be like everyone's made it o be?"

"No," said Kaldar, "I understand what I may need to do."

"Good, you'll be a good leader Kaldar." I turned around. That's all I wanted to hear.

"Sydney, mind me asking why do you really not want to become leader?"

I turned around and flashed a grin, which I hoped he didn't notice was completely fake "Well you know me leading us into bad situations-you do remember when I tried to take on Twister single-"

"You told us that before, it's a valid reason. But that's not ou whole reason is it?"

"Exactly the reason why I warned you-I don't want to be the one to make the hard choices. I'm afraid to make the hard choices. The thing is fear is my worst enemy. Fear is what makes m doubt I'm the right material for a green lantern."

I turned around before I could say anything open like that again. I was being stupid Kaldar wouldn't understand that I doubted why I was who I was. People just don't understand they judge that's why I can't tell people the real reason why my dad's dead. Or how I became Metal Fist after his death... Or how I tried to kill Cheshire. No one would understand. Wally know's but I don't think he'll ever understand either. He doesn't judge me, but he just doesn't understand.

So I walked through the Zeta Beam shaking my head and reminding myself to put back on the cocky attitude before I could get emotional.

**OOOOH! LITTLE HINTS ABOUT SYDNEY'S PAST... PLEASE NO FLAMES ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. THANKS TO TheDCuniversechick FOR HELPING ME WITH IDEAS FOR MY STORY TITLE/SUMMARY. YOU'VE BEEN REALLY HELPFUL!**


	5. Garbage Duty

I woke up to Wally's loud music. I groaned hopping the thumping in my head wouldn't cause the seven stitches to pop just above my eyebrow (thanks' to Superboy and Twister). I didn't have the energy to hush him so I swiftly moved out of my room and down the steps to my living room where I couldn't hear the inhumane noises of Heavy Metal. Yeah Wally likes Heavy Metal-he claims it helps him think, I think he just listens to it to pretend he's some sort of cool punk.

Boys.

I plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. A news report about something going on in metropolis with a school bus almost falling Superboy trying to pick it up. Superboy. Almost dropping it. Superman picking it up. Superman and Superboy appearing to have harsh words.

Wait? Superman. Superboy. Metropolis. Harsh words! I gaped at the TV. Poor Superboy, M'gann's told me superman has made no attempt to contact him since the Independence day incident. I get that Superman need's time- I would be too if I found out I had a clone running around. But it's been a few weeks and Superboy needs some type of parent figure.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up and looked at it, M'gann.

_Training at 12:30 with Black Canary-Superboy's not back yet_

I quickly texted back.

_Don't think I'll need training..whatever I'll just watch all of you get your butts kicked. If your looking for Supey' just check the news._

"Good morning Sydney? Cup of coffee?" I jumped from where I was sitting on the couch and grabbed my ring which was in my jeans pocket. Which I neglected to change out of after dealing with Star Sapphire last night. Which Hal has a soft spot for considering it's his ex...or current girlfriend. Not completely sure-never have been. But anyway it took loner than usual so when I got home I sort of just plopped on my bed. But hey-who has time for pigma's anymore.

Anyway, I instinctively put on my ring and turned towards the intruder in my house only t find my mom. she wasn't in her usual business suit. Instead she was in sweats and a old t shirt. Her dark curly brown hair a trait me and her shared was unkept and left long. Her dark brown eyes were tired and still drowsy with sleep. Had she actually slept here last night? That's a first in awhile. I usually see her every few day's dropping in real quick to get something. she ahrdly ever say's anything to me besides hello and bye. Not even have a nice day sweetie- or be careful while crime fighting. No how are your grades. I swear if my mom asks me how my grades are-I may be in need for an aneurism.

"You scared me," I said flatly taking my ring off and heading to go back to my noisy Heavy Metal infiltrated room instead o facing my mom.

"Well I do live hr too," she said absent-mindedly staring off into space before giving me a funny a look, "Well do you want coffee?

"No, mom I'm allergic remember?"

I told her after I went to the hospital with Ms. West a three years ago.

"I forgot."

"Funny I thought business woman were be more on top of things-well then again you did forget you had a daughter...so Is shouldn't be too surprised." I headed off to my room before I could become any more insulting.

I guess she blames me too for my fathers death, it's the only reason she would be doing this for me. I blame myself too, so hey, I can't judge really. I had a nabbing pain n my side, it was my fault my dad was dead, but I reminded myself not to think about that. I need to ignore my past-otherwise I'll loose concentration of the present.

Wally was still blasting the heavy metal when I got back into my room so I knocked hard twice on my wall a signal we made up when we were being to loud. He didn't hear, or didn't care. Either way I was over it. I brought back out my phone and texted M'gann.

_Can I come early? Wally's blasting the Heavy Metal-so a good time to get out of the house._

Everyone was here by now except Superboy. Wally just beat Aqualad in digital air hockey, Aqualad looked baffled and slightly annoyed. Wally opened his mouth to brag when the zeta beam went off.

Superboy stormed in an walked straight threw the digital air hockey game. Anger management, defident need of anger management. Don't interact with him, don't talk to him that's just going to make it-

"Hi Superboy!" M'gann said cheerfully, "How was Metropolis?"

"M'gann," I hissed under my breath. It was just going to make worse.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary said walking in. I wasn't sure if I liked her, Hal, John and Black Canary hardly ever worked together. She seemed annoying, though I know I was just being judgy. And a little jealous that he was pretty. She wasn't shy of her body either, she showed cleavage, which is something I'd be afraid to do. I mean my suit look's like something an eleven year old gymnast should be wearing. Not a fifteen year old. And even my outfit made me feel like I was flaking too much even though it hardly showed anything but a little leg. IT was even long sleeve meaning I'd show more wearing a bathing suit-or a real leotard.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" M'gann said running to her uncle and hugging him. She pulled back and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood," said J'onn, "So I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning..." she grinned.

"That's all I can ask."

I rolled my eyes, and pretended to be annoyed by the whole touchy, touchy moment. Though secretly I missed what M'gann had and pretty the whole team had. I bet even Bruce Wayne (aka Batman) gave Dick more love than I got form my mother. I suppose I had the West's but it just wasn't the same. I had a mom and she offer's me coffee when I was allergic.

I told myself that I shouldn't let it affect me, that's just the way it is and- I can't change that. But in the end my feeling always one and if affected me anyway. I wonder if people asked if she had kids-if she even remembered to tell them she has a fifteen year old daughter. If she did, I bet she didn't even get my age right. She probably still think's I'm twelve.

Superboy may understand, I mean the thing with Superman and him was kind of depressing. He needed Superman couldn't Superman just man up and see that? He is the man of steel right? That probably means he has a steel heart also.

Superboy took a turn to leave.

"Stick around," Black Canary said, "Class is in session. I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you- Everything I've learned from my own my own bruises." She took off her jacket revealing a wrap around her shoulder. So she wasn't a wimp, I could give her that.

"What happened?" M'gann said worriedly.

"The job, now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms.

You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner!"

"Right here. Yeah! After this- Swish-" He threw his banana straight at me I swatted it away and groaned, "I'll show you my moves."

I groaned, can't Wally stop flirting for once in his life. It's making me miserable.

She through the first punch he blocked it, but she than did a roundhouse kick and he was thrown flat on his back.

"Aah! Uh! Ohh," he groaned from the ground, "Hurts so good."

I was laughing my butt off almost to the point of tears. This is what Wally needs whenever he flirts to be thrown right on his back and be embarrassed infront of all of us. I swear if that happened every time he flirted I'd be so happy.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?" Dick asked. I couldn't help but smirk. Yeah that's exactly what happened.

"Dude!" Wally said as Canary helped him up.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh, please. With my powers, the battle's always on my terms.I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

I rolled my eyes, Supey' that's not how things work around here.

"Prove it," said Canary.

Superboy went into to fight. He threw the first punch but Canary grabbed it than threw him backwards and he landed flat on his back he stood up now very, very angry at her.

Dick was laughing, Aqualad luckily elbowed him.

"You're angry," Canary said, "Good, but don't that anger into- "

Suerboy charged, Canary judo kicked him or whatever.

"That's it. I'm done."

"Whoa, whoa! Hang on buddy, I have intergalactic training from the strongest army in the universe I also have strongest weapon on my finger," I held it up, "If I'm stuck here, your stuck here."

"Training is mandatory," Canary added after, which I knew would only make Superboy want to go less. The only way to get Superboy to do anything was annoy him have him explode, than come back later learning his lesson.

"Batman to the hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating The powers and abilities of its opponents," Batman brought up footage of an android that was throwing Sperman around like rag doll, "Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous As our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Dick said speaking everyone's thoughts.

"That guy's throwing around Supey' like it's nothing!" I agreed.

"In the end, it took 8 leaguers And four hours to dismantle the android," Batman said.

"An android? Who made it, T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so," Batman continue, "The technology bears the signature of professor Ivo."

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead," Aqualad said.

"So we all thought," Black Canary glanced behind her to look at us, "Or hoped."

"Great so now we're dealing with the undead," I murmured as a joke. Which no one found funny.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, We're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts To two separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston And New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken."

"We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion In case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams To safeguard the two real trucks."

Boring.

"Yes! Road trip."

"So now we take out your trash."

"You had something better to do?"

Yes watch _Pretty Little Liars_, but who could tell Batman that.

I was on the New York load with Dick and Superboy.

Of course, this meant I was with Mr. Annoying, and .

Dick pulled up on the other side of Superboy.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, Is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right," Dick explained.

"I pity your English teachers," I murmured.

"What was that LG?"

"Nothing Rob," I put on a fake grin. Dick rolled his eyes at me before taking a quick glance at Superboy who had been quiet.

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster," Dick turned towards Superboy, "What's wrong?"

"Canary. And what business does she have teaching combat skills To a guy with super strength?" Suporboy said getting more and or angry the sentance went on. Seriously, anger management please. I bit my lip and wasn't sure exactly how to respond to that.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard with Batman and, well, me," Dick said.

Superboy growled and sped ahead Dick looked at me and shrugged. I zoomed up next to him.

"You know Superboy I have the strongest weapon on my finger," I said.

"Yeah," Superboy said sarcastically, "Haven't noticed."

"I have interstellar training?"

"You told me that already," he groaned.

"I'm just saying, I hate the training just as much as you. But say I were to loose my ring we have to be prepared- not that I'm not already ready. I mean I'm Lantern Girl always prepared to kick some bad guy butt. I have a knife hidden in my boot."

"A knife hidden in your boot, that's just cliche'."

I rolled my eyes, "Your not getting the point."

Suddenly Monkey's came out of the fields and landed straight not the trucks we were suppose to be protecting. I'm serious, robotic, ugly, scary monkeys! Gosh-I'm never going to a zoo again after today.

"LG, Robin, Superboy, our truck-" started Aqualad but Dick cut him off.

"Kind of figured."

"We're getting attacked too," I said giving Kaldar more clear information.

"I hate monkeys!" murmured Superboy. Agreed, so agreed.

"Robot monkeys! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style," Dick said.

"How can you be so cheerful about everything!" I snapped. In annoyance.

"Your just grumpy all the time," Dick grinned (again), "Hey, hey-swich your ride to battle mode."

"No point," said Superboy jumping off his bike. Dick jumped off his before Superboy's could crash. I figured I'd be uselss on mine so I floated off mine and changed into my Lantern Girl suit. I threw the helmet off and zoomed to the truck to help out. I made a hammer construct (if you haven't figured out by now it's my favorite construct) and started to hit the monkeys and trying to avoid hitting Superboy who was going pretty wild. At one point they lazered his eyes. He came back though, luckily, or unluckily for us- I'm not really sure where Superboy's head was a the moment.

One of the monkey's caught me in my cut above the ey popping the stickes and sendng stars in my vison. I lost concentration and dropped from the air onto the gravel groaning.

When I sat up next the car was flipping, Dick along with the drive jumped off. Superboy started to follow the (now flying) robotic monkeys who had half of the android.

"Superboy!" I yelled, "Wait!"

It was too late.

Dick grabbed a towel from his utility belt-jeez this kid literally does have everything. He gave it to me and I smiled sheepishly as I pressed it on my forehead which was gushing blood at the moment.

"We've lost our cargo," Aqualad said thru the earpiece, "Did you-"

"It's gone," groaned Dick in annoyance now not so happy, "And so is my partner."

"Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you," Aqualad said.

"I don't need help, don't want any!" Superboy growled.

"Superboy?"

"I think he ditched his comp," Dick said.

"Super. Now we can't even track him!" Wally said.

"He's out of my telepathic range," said M'gann, "This professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?"

That's the last thing I wanted to do, I wanted us to take care of it ourselves and to show the league we just weren't a bunch of kids. but as this mission went on I felt the chances of us actually succeeding slimming down to zero.

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves," Aqualad said, "And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts Before they're reassembled."

He the most optimistic of all of us was sounding doubtful about that plan also.

"Well, that's a great plan, except for the part about us Not knowing where to look!"

"Oh look who's ," I murmured.

"Maybe we do," said Dick, "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked.

So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target? Ha! The parts have gps.

The monkeys can track the signal, Which means I can track them with the one I captured.

It looks both sets of parts are converging on...Gotham city?"

"That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon," Aqualad said, "I'm sending kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."

"Definitely a disaster, heavy on the "dis." Dick looked at me and cocked his head at me, "How exactly did you manage to hit your head three times in the same exact place..."

"Don't ask me," I said, "Ask the bad guys."

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to be considering our bikes our wrecked I'm your ride." I made a green construct for him to step on than floated up, "Hop on."

Wally approached us from where he was standing on the construct.

"So you changed, too?" asked Dick from where sat on the construct messing with his watch.

"You kidding? Huhh, I feel naked in civvies..." he said

"Take a break," said allowing Wally to hop on the construct.

"Dude how'd you pop your stitches," he asked staring at me. It stopped bleeding but now I had blood all over my forehead, and a pounding head ache.

"People just like to hit me in the head, "I said, "It's becoming a tradition."

"You still tracking the parts?" asked Wally - They were heading through Gotham, But they veered. Wait. Dude, they're at my school."

"Awe afraid your spelling bee awards ar going to get ruined?" I teased, totally not serious.

"Yes," said Dick throwing his hand up in the air.

"I was so kidding," I said, "Wait you seriously won the spelling bee?"

Dick glared, "Yes, you gotta problem with spelling? It's a very intriguing compotation."

I couldn't keep a straight face and suddenly I was laughing at Dick.

"You think she got hit in the head too hard this time?" Dick teased.

"Boy Wonder in the spelling bee?" Wally said.

"You guy's just can't compare to my awesomeness," Dick said .

"Yoink!" Wally grabbed and dragged Superboy just out of the way in time before getting his head bashed in.

Robin threw a baterang.

"Martian Manhunter." It droned as the baterang went right threw it.

Access Red Tornado. It blew everyone to the side. I went and tried to hit it in the head with a hammer.

"Acesss Lantern Girl, denied..."

"HA! Can't mimic my powers! Cause' I don't have any!" I held up my hand showing off my and cockily sticking my tongue out.

"Interesting," Ivo said, "Retrieve the girls ring!"

"Superman." it droned.

He flew at me I instantly put a shield up he pushed it I backed into a wall as he kept pressing harder on the shield it shattering as I received two hard blow to the rib cage I slumped dow and suddenly my ring was plopped off laving me civves. Wally was right it did make you feel naked. I stood up grabbing my father's knife out of my boot and waving it at Superboy.

"See-I toldyou I have a knife!"I said than threw it at the android.

"Marsian Manhunter," I should have saw that once coming froma mile away. I felt very stupid.

I recived a kick right to te forehead (again straight on the cut) and I slumped on the wall seeing stars in the process. It went to kick me again but I was too weak to do anything.

Wally ran to the android and tried to punch it but it grabbed Wally tight he yelled out. I winced wanting to do somthingbut I could hardly sit up more or less help Wally. He kept squeezing until an arrow came flying at him going streight threw his head as he changed to Marsian Manhunter. Luckily Wally fell to the ground.

Superboy charged got thrown away again. Robin almost got fried Wally pushed im out of the way. While sat useless against the wall. I groaned trying to stand up but it was useless. I was too dizzy, my fathers knife was somewhere around here. The android still had my ring- well even if I had my ring I was way too dazed to notice.

So al I ould d ws watch.

Superboy looked from Ivo then back at the android a look of defeat n his face. Suddeny he grinned. Why was he grinning-he better have a good plan if he's grinning like that.

He jumped and pushed down Ivo yelling something about being angry.

"Hey anyone want to play game of keep away?" asked Dick.

They started to throw Ivo back and forth as the android kept trying to protect him. Finally Supey' caught him off guard and went to punch him in he had as he was density shifting but he turned to Superman making him robot again. Well short story short his head exploded off.

"Help me disassemble the body!" Robin aid.

"Dude his head is clean off," Wally said.

"Don't take any chances," Aqualad said as him and M'gann ran in. I tried to stand up but my head pounded and Is lumped against the gym wall in defeat. I groaned

Wally helped me up and let me lean on him. He was grinning though, showing me he was totally enjoyingme needing him to stand up. I felt like punching him.

"How exactly did you get hit in the head in the same place again?" Aqualad asked.

"Twice," I murmured, "I got hit actually in one mission-I think it's a game. Hit Lantern Girl in the head until it explodes and I'm pretty sure it's about too. Can someone please gie me my ing back."

Dick threw it oer nd it floated back on my finger.

"So your saying," Black Canary said, "Yyou've gotten hit in the same place four times in about one month-two of them being in the same day."

"Yeah," I said, " pretty much, It's ok though I have a hard head."

"Noticed," Canary said finishing up the stiches nd wiping the last of the blood from my face, "You have a concussion but it doesn't seem too bad...luckily. I'd recommend taking a few day's off but if you do have as hard of a head as your saying I have a feeling this won't stop you from doing any hero work?"

"Wow Canary," I said, "You seem to have me figured out."

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, Safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. labs, But Ivo escaped, and since he Originated the tech, he's arguably More dangerous than the android," Batman said.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Black Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered Other complications," J'onn said. I winced for Superboy. He was the only real complication-besides the monkeys.

"Complications come with the job," Batman nod, "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads..."

"Did you just make a joke Bat' I have to ay I am by far..." Batman glared at me, "done taking for the momnent."

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists because there are some problems Even we can't handle individually," Batman aid.

"Please. If we needed help, we'd never get The chance to ask," he pulled out te arrow shot that saved Wally, "Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us."

"We didn't follow you," Batman said.

Green Arrow pulled one of his arrows and compared them. They were two different arrows.

"And that's not your arrow," started Dick and he started to grin, "but that means - Speedy!"

"He has our backs," Aqualad said also smiling.

I groaned and not just from the headache.

"Souvenir!" Wally said.

"_Wait Sydney, doesn't Speedy have Red Arrows?" M'gann asked through my head. _I still didn't completely liked when she did that, and I was getting used to it. She did have a point too, Speedy's arrow's were strictly red. That means there's another archer in his equation.

"_Yeah,that's not his arrow," I thought slowly, "But don't tell them that-let them warship there god! Stupid."_

_"You don't like Speedy very much don't you- I thought all the sidekicks were friends?"_

_"All of them except me and Speedy-we'll work together if we have too..."_

_"We're friends right?"_

_"Yeah M'gann we're friends."_

**You like? Review what you think? No flames. Only constructive criticism!**


	6. Sarcasm nothing more

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." I tried not to notice or get angry about Wally poking my face it wasn't working.

"Stop poking me Wallace..."

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"Shut up!" I said rolling over and putting head under my pillow.

"Well someone has to be your alarm clock since you promptly destroyed your last one and refused to get anew one..."

"Why do I even need t et up training's not till three," I murmured, "It's like seven in the morning."

"You don't remember do you?" he said.

"What?" I mumbled, "Remember what?"

"First day of school," he said.

That can't be right? Can it?

"No,"I said, "That's on monday today's not monday."

"Monday, August 8th Sydney!" he said, "Wake up-I got a bucket of water."

"Your bluffing," I mumbled burying my had deeper into my pillow. I did not want to get up-not one bit/

"Try me," he said than suddenly I felt a load of water drop on me.

"WALLACE!"I yelled jumping out of bed. But Wally had already zoomed out of the room. I groaned and stood up looking for some clothes. I chose some dark blue skinny jeans a overgrown sweater with my facorite beaite. Because it head most of my head. I took a quick shower before getting dressed leaving my hair don to curl on it's own and put a beanie to make it poof less. I also put on these clunky ugly glasses. Hey I had to keep the nerdy appearance in order for people to not question if I was Lantern Girl or not. By the time I got to the West's kitchen Wally was at the table smiling at me as if he won a million bucks.

I walked past him and swatted him on the back of the head.

"Good morning Sydney," Ms. West said grinning at me.

"Be glad your parents love you s much, otherwise I'd kill you."

"Hurtful," Wally put his hands over his heart and pretended to be wounded.

"Oh stop trying to act-you don't belong in Hollywood, Wallace..."

"Ooh calling him Wallace-you are mad," said with a kind grin, "Do I even need to even ask what he did this time,"

She put a plate of eggs in front of me.

"No-you just need to know your lucky you love your son so much."

"Welcome to Sophomore year," droned -he didn't even act happy to be here.

"Welcome to the boringest class of your lives students-get use to falling asleep now," I muttered as Wally groaned beside me. Th only good thin about this year was that Wally was in every class with me but History. Thank god because I have no idea how I would have survived this without him.

I fell asleep in his class more than I stayed awake. He was just so boring I had him for Advanced English last year-why did he have to teach Advanced English for Sophmore's too!

What school starts August 8th anyway-Dick, Kaldar, Superboy and M'gann were all having fun on the beach. While me and Wally were stuck in class. Is it bad for me to hope that they're having a horrible, horrible time right now? Probably not-they're probably having a blast with swimming, and volleyball, and hot dogs. The beach-building sand castles.

No stop Sydney-don't think about that it'll only make it worse.

I put my face in my hand, and almost fell asleep. I felt something hit me from the side. I turned my head to see Wally throw another thing. They were wads of paper. I opened one up. "I'm bored."

The other said.

"Beach."

I rolled my eyes and wished he would just shut up-I wanted to be there as bad as him. And him reminding me every five seconds was not going to help me.

"Ms. Waters I asked you a question?"

"Huh-what sorry?" I murmured. The class snickered.

"I asked you what you did this summer?"

Oh yeah, in order to keep the class interesting sometimes would ask random question to his students. He usually pointed streight to me o Wally since we were the most quiet and the most secretive.

Huh what did I do this summer? Well, since I'm a Lantern Girl which you all don't know yet, I disobeyed my mentors orders broke into Cadmus with my other side kick buddies. Found Superman's clone Fought the leuage to allow us and the other sidekicks to be a team. We became a team and started to go on rockin' covert missions. So...get that Central High I'm a badass.

"I er interned at the Library..."

More snickers.

Me and Wally, I suppose are what people would call losers at the school. I know-depressing you imagined us to be some sort of popular superstars or something. But being hero and being a real person are two different things-two different roads. Me and Wally just don't have time for a social life-and always...always have to be really secretive. Especially me since I refuse to tell anyone anything about my parents. I guess that's why me and Wally are so thankful for Dick.

It was two years ago- I was thirteen. It doesn't feel like two years ago sometimes. It was Starsaphire- she for unknown reason broke into a Wayne Tech building located in Central city. All three of my mentors were off world so it was my responsibility to bring her back to Oa to be prosecuted. I almost got a solo mission-except for the fact that John made sure Barry came along me as a freaking babysitter. So naturally Wally came along too much to my dislike.

And of course, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were at Wayne tech the same time we were there. Bruce was in a meeting and Dick was roaming the halls casually hacking into things. Dick was only elven at the time. Hal, John and Batman teamed up plenty of times and I was well acquainted with the Boy Wonder. I always found him annoying. Wally obsessed over him so I guess I was forced to like him. Dick and Wally were already having a unbreakable bromance-and this was before we knew the identity.

Well Starsaphire was being overly testy today-like overly testy. Barry was taken down prety fast-and me and Wally were lagging behind. My constructs ere still ovely weak n pntheic. I was ng frutrated.

Well Starsaphire was being overly testy that day, like annoyingly overly testy. Barry was taken down in the lobby-he got thrown into the wall. Meaning it was up to me and Wally to take her down. I was thirteen and my constructs were not nearly as strong. I was getting frustrated and we were losing fast.

Then suddenly a certain eleven year old blue eyed boy wondered into the room, grabbed the closest thing too him (a pen) and threw it straight at Starsaphire and it lodged straight in her shoulder.

I was surprised, I mean this kid was young, he threw with pretty good aim. Starsaphire was more surprised she gaped at him and growled. This was the perfect time for me to hit her hard with my Hammer Construct.

The boy laughed and pumped his fist in the air. Me and Wally gaped. Wally gaping because he just watched a little kid throw a pen in Starspahires shoulder. Me gaping-well because that laugh was so familiar. He was so familiar. But no-he couldn't be Robin he was Bruce Wayne's little brat.

Bruce Wayne-millionaire playboy-a perfect cover for a masked crusader! Everything clicked into place-but no was I jumping to conclusions too fast?

But the way he threw that pen-like I'd seen Robin do so many times with a baterang-it was just so familiar. So right.

"Robin?"

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Uh...what-I'm not Robin?"

"Robin...Robin is Dick Grayson what the..." I couldn't find words so instead I just stared at him. Dick looked back, and I guess he'd realized there was no way he was going to convince me otherwise...I was dead set on him being Robin. There was no doubt in my mind.

"Heh...heh-guess you caught me?" he grinned sheepishly. I was right-I mean I'm always right-but I was right!

"Wait wait..." Wally looked at m, "Your telling me Dick Grayson-adopted son of Bruce Wayne is Robin-which would mean Bruce is Bats...which means..."Wally didn't finish. He was already laughing. I don't think he believed it right off the bat...haha bat. He'd fallen the floor clutching his stomach with utter laughter. It was only a few agonizing minutes of me and Dick staring at him that Wally realized he was serious.

"Wait you serious?" Wally for a split second I hoped he would be angry but of course Wally never was angry really angry for long, "Dude-that's like the perfect cover story! How did I not see this before?" he high fived Dick. Seriously-Wally was totally fine with being lied too.

"Well I'm glad your fine with all of this but I'm angry," I said crossing my arms and glaring the best a thirteen year old kid can glare.

Dick came over and threw his arm across my shoulders, I'd grown a lot in the past two years but back then he could do that because I wasn't that much taller, "Oh lighten up Sydney Waters." he mocked using my full name which he probably figured out with the bat cave-ugh worlds greates jr. detective brat.

The doors opened revealing Barry, no longer knocked out in the lobby, and well Bruce Wayne. Who was giving the bat glare. Yeah he's most diffidently Batman.

Dick's arm dropped from my shoulders and I couldn't help but smirk at the look of fear on hos face, "Oh Bruce is so going to kill me..."

Wally's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I hate this," he said walking to lunch leaning down to get a drink from the water fountain.

"I know," I agreed, "I do too-wait Wally isn't that the water fountain that-"

Too late he pressed on te button and it sprayed him right in the face and pants he stood back surprised

"Spray's everyone." I winced.

"Awe man!" he said.

I couldn't take it- my mouth formed a grin and I erupted i laughter. I could feel tears forming in my eyes I was laughing so hard.

"Sydney stop laughing," he hissed.

"Well karma really-does suck-or have you forgotten this morning already?"

Wally glared at me and started to storm to the lunch room.

We got to the lunch line and I looked about choices, "Mystery mean number one, or mystery mean number two."

"Number one," Wally grimaced, "I swore I saw something move in the second one-remind mom to make us lunch next time."

"I can make my own lunch," I murmured.

"Of roman noodles or a jar of Nutella-your mom may be a deadpan-but you have a second mom remember?"

"Yeah," I said I felt my cheeks get hot and my heart get all mushy. Darnit Wallace West-why did you have to make me feel so...I couldn't describe it. It was love-I knew that not like love love. But more like brother sister love, and I knew that was the farthest it would go. Wally as right my mom was a deadpan I jut had to remind myslef I had Wally West and he was never going away no matter how much I want him too.

Well not that I ever want him to go away.

We walked thru the zeta beam, Wally not taking in his surroundings like usual yelled, "The wall-man is here. Now let's get this party star- " he than tripped, "Ted."

Everything in hsi arms fell a beach ball boucnhe twords bathan he swatted it away, proabbly wonderign why he let anyone as immature as Wally join his team.

Everything in his arms flew out and everywhere-the beachball flew twords Batman and he swatted it away. His facial expression blank but I'm pretty sure he was wondering why the world was 'blessed' with someone as immature as Wally. Everyone was there. Along with Green Arrow and a blond who was smirking to herself.

"I told you they'd be already done by the beach," I slid on my ring changing from my bathing suit into my Lantern Girl suit.

"Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform," said a girl sarcastically. Oooh sarcasm I like her, "What exactly are your powers?"

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked.

"Artemis, your new teammate," she said snootily. Ooooh, me and her, friends.

"Kid Flash," said Wally, "Never heard of you."

"Um, she's my new protoge," said Green Arrow.

Oooh, drama anyone?

"What happened to your old one?" Wally said.

"Um...who cares?" I said, "Wally-Roy made his decision. And that was to be solo." And to be a jerk, but I didn't sya that outloud because I knew how crushed Wally was about Roy leaving.

"Recognized-Speedy, b06. Well, for starters fo those wondering, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore," said Roy, "Call me Red Arrow."

"Always one for a grand entrance right, _Speedy?" _I smirked. He changed the outfit, like majorly changed the outfit. Instead of the whole Robinhood getup with the stupid yellow cap. He had on a nice vest armored pants boots, along with a dozen trick arrows and his bow. His eyes were framed by a domino mask. Actually now that he didn't look like he was in a fourteen year old's clothes he actually was looking a little cute. Darnit-stop it Sydney. Stupid teenage hormones.

"Roy," Green Arrow said, "You look-"

"Replaceable." Roy glared.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo," argued Green Arrow.

"So why waste time finding a sub?"

"I wouldn't call a whole month wasting time," I said, "What have you been doing getting a new costume, changing your name. While this team been doing real work."

"Stay out of this Waters," Roy said. I hate it when he uses my last name, and he knew that. See this is why it sucks that Hal and Green Arrow are such good friends.

"I'm just saying you are being a major jerk. But whatever I'll stay out of it, because I'm just so use toyou being ajerk, I've established it as your personality."

Everyone ignored my comment, but I think there just so use to it they figured talking to me would only make me say more.

"Can she even use that bow?" Roy said.

"Yes, she can," Artemis said.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"I'm his niece."

"She's my niece."

"Another niece?" asked Wally in disbelief.

"But she is not your replacement," Aqualad said, "We have always wanted you on the team, And we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick,"

"Whatever, Baywatch, "Artemis scowled, "I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason," asked Aqualad, "Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette."

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert At royal university in star city-" Dick started to bring up things on the digital screen suing his watch, "Vanished 2 weeks ago."

"Abducted 2 weeks ago by the league of shadows," Roy said.

Well that has to suck for her.

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the shadows?"

"Hard-core," agreed Wally fist bumping Dick. I rolled my eyes, I'm so not going to help, even if I did he probably wouldn't even let me.

"I already rescued her," said Roy. Of course he did, "Only one problem. The shadows had already Coerced her into creating a calls it the fog, Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, Nanotech infiltrators Capable of disintegrating anything in their path- Concrete, steel, flesh, bone."

"Well that's just...suttle," I said, "This is a major weapon...it's dangerous and in the hands of the League of Shadows..."

"But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system And deliver the stolen intel to the shadows Providing them access to weapons, Strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech," Roy said.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking,"Artemis said rolling her eyes, "Yeah. Sounds like the shadows."

"Like you know anything about the shadows," Wally said rolling is eyes.

Artimes gave him a sideways glance and smirked, yeah I defidently like her. But she did know somhting about the shdows and I wanted to find out what.

"Who are you?!" Wally exploded.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert," Roy said.

"But if the shadows know she can do that..." Dick started.

"They'll target her," agreed Roy, "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow said.

"She's safe enough for now," Roy snapped.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow tried.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protoge?" Roy quipted.

"You brought this to the team," Green Arrow said , "It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too."

"Then my job's done," he said, "and I thought that I was only going to be stuck taking Lantern Bratt."

"Who says I even want to help!" I yelled after him. I swear I herd everyone exhale a breath and roll there eyes. They were tired of Roy's and my squabbles.

"_And apparently he doesn't like you either...so if it makes you feel better I don't like him either!" _

I was almost use to M'gann's voice in my head by now-if that makes any sense. I like M'gann as nieve as she is in the past month she's grown on me-a lot. Same with Superboy-I mean me and him may squabble-but unlike Roy Superboy isn't actually half bad when he's not angry.

"_M'gann," I said, "You don't have to make you decision based on that I don't get along with a lot of people easily."_

"_Yeah," M'gann said, "but your not a bad person like Red Arrow act's like you are."_

"Miss Martian, link us up," Aqualad said, "We do not want the shadows intercepting our com."

"_Everyone online?_" asked M'gann. She was only a few feet from me, I was watching the back of the roof while M'gann and Superboy concentrated on the front.

"_Ohh, This is weird,"_ Artimes said. I couldn't help but smirk, at least she didn't hate it and try to reject it like me and Superboy did at first. I was glad she liked it.

"_And distracting," _said the Doctor whatever. I don't care, she seemed grumpy, "_Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer With less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?"_

"_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_ Wally asked.

"_Pot, kettle. Have you met?"_ Artemis said sarcastically. I snickered and I saw M'gann and Superboy simuatiously roll there eyes.

"_I hear enough Sarcasm and attitude from LG. Now I can barely handle that but I'm forced two because we live next to each other but hearing it from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team is impossible."_

"_That is so not on me,"_ Artemis said.

"_It's not her fault Roy's an overtempered jerk,"_ I said.

"_Your suppose to be on my side, or aren't you my best friend!"_

"_I'm on your side,"_ I snapped back, "_I'm just not unreasonable."_

"_Fate of the world at stake._" Doc said.

"_She started it,"_ Wally said.

"_How 'bout I just help Miss Martian, Lantern Girl and Superboy patrol the perimeter?"_

"_Good idea," _Kaldar said harshly. Wait, no, seriously he was blaming this on Artemis too.

"_You might cut her some slack," _said Dick, "_It was her arrow saved your butt against Amazo."_

"_What? No, that was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's Arrow, right?_"

"_Think about it Red Arrow with red arrows. Not Red Arrow with green arrows!"_

"_Humph," _said Wally, "_Well, still not giving her the satisfaction."_

Gosh since when has Wally been such a brat. This was all Roy's fault-if he didn't decide to quit being a hero with Green Arrow or even just joined. Green Arrow could have just taken on two protoge's and it wouldn't have been that big of a deal. But of course since Red Arrow's a jerk-it's all Artemis's fault.

"_You know I can still hear you," _Artemis pointed out.

"I couldn't get the justice league," the Doc practically murmured in her head, "The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon."

"Can you track it?"

"My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science, And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address And "assassinate me" written in neon,"she said in annoyance.

"We will protect you," Aqualad said

And after a few moments I heard, "Tracking the fog now."

Artemis appeared and gracefully jumped on the roof frowning. M'gann joined Conner.

"Hey Arty!" I said, "Wally isn't too bad. He's jut angry about Red..."

"Your not?" she said.

"Me and Red Arrow don't get along," I said.

"So you get along with Wally...and not Red Arrow...there both..."

"Moody. I know me and Wally are neighbors. We were forced to be friends by our parents. I've grown up with him my whole life, he's like my brother. So hear me when I tell you this Wally's not too bad. He just judge's way too easily. You just need to give it time."

"Ok, whatever time," she said before jumping off the roof. It wasn't more than five minutes later when I herd.

"_That boy." ringing in my head._

Wow, despite the fact she completely ignored what I just said I'm liking the style of this girl, a lot.

"_He can hear you," M'gann said, "We can all hear you."_

"_Oh-I know."_

"_Miss Martian, has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue," ordered Aqualad._

"_So boring,"_ I said. still on the roof. M'gann and Artemis were below. We've been here for like three hours...and I'm so bored...obviously.

"_You embarrassed Superboy,"_ M'gann said. Oh get over youself M'gann, you just have a big crush on Supey and you don't like it that other people notice he's cute. I notice he's cute too. Artemis is just joking around feeling the waters.

"_Didn't hear him say that," _Artemis shot back.

"_Must you challenge everyone?_" asked M'gann.

"_Where I come from, that's how you survive..." _Artemis said. Where did she come from? The question sort of baffled my mind. She wasn't Green Arrow's neice, that was obvious and I'm pretty sure everyone realized that. I don't think Roy was even Green Arrow's nephew.

"_M'gann, Kid, Artemis, We are under attack in the computer lab," _I heard Aqualad say.

"_On our way!" _ Artimes said as we went into a dead run into the building. We turned ew corners but when I looked behind me M'gann wa gone. Wally was suppose to be somewhere in the hallway keeping perimeter there but he was nowhere to be seen also.

"_Where's Kid Flash-and where'd M'gann go?"_

"_I got Kid-he'll be ok?"_

I didn't have time to ask what happened because when I turned the corner into the computer lab I was horrified who I saw.

"Cheshire!" I yelled.

"This gig's getting interesting, hello Lantern Girl long time no fight to the death..."

M'gann and Wally came in.

"Surrender now Chesire-we've got you conered..."I growled. I was so ready to have my fist make contact with her cat grinning face.

"Maybe a little too interesting," she than through some smoke bombs. I dove threw it but she was gone, she was gone again.

"Arg!" I punched the wall hard and wouldn't turn from it so people could see the emotion on my face, "She got away!"

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" yelled the Doctor.

"Do you think we'd let her get away if you weren't here, but you are so shut it."

I felt Wally's hand on my shoulder, "This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!"

It didn't take Batman to know he was talking to Artemis.

"That's not really fair," M'gann said, "Me and Lantern Girl were outside, too."

"Outside being distracted by her," Wally said, "Besides, I can't be mad at you...you gave me mouth-to-mouth."

I turned around and snickered at M'gann who was rolling her eyes in annoyance, "We heard that!"everyone said at once.

"Dang it!" Wally said.

Everyone rolled there eyes that time.

"You ok?" Wally whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine, just shut up ok?" I hissed so only he could hear.

"I know how much Ches-"

"Just shut up," I said closing my eyes and balling my fists, "Please."

When I opened my eyes again Wally was looking at me and scowling so I elbowed him in te ribs, "Look I'm fine-see I'm smiling."

"Focus, everyone. The shadows will be back," Aqualad said.

I turned my head towards him awaiting new orders when

"Robin to Aqualad-we're over Philadelphia," Dick's voice chirped over the radio, "We've located the shadows' next target, Star Labs-we're too late. It's destroyed, Totally destroyed. The fog decimated it. This is bad-Star Labs is cutting-edge science, And now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy...What's our next move?"

"Rescan for that fog," Aqualad said, "Find it. We're moving the Doctor."

I was outside just by the door. I could see Aqualad from where I ws standing. I could swear I could hear Artemis and Wally glaring. From the look Aqualad gave me-he could too.

"_Stop it, both of you-"_ Aqualad started.

"_What?_" they answered at the same time.

"_I can hear you glaring," _he said in his head than out loud he said, "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode And make a wide perimeter sweep-Lantern Girl go back inside and make sure Kid and Artemis don't kill each other."

"_Roger that," _I thought moving quick. Aqualad was literally setting himself up to get beat up so he had to be alone. And I had to protect the doctor-when Cheshire figured out it was a fluke.

I slipped back into the hallways but completely ignored the room where Wally, Artimes and Ms. MArsian who was dressed as the Doctor were. Instead I slipped through the back to get to the cafe where the Doctor was really placed.

Kaldar came in a few moments later groaning, "You ok?" I asked.

"I was just thrown into a car," he said bluntly but there was a hint of sarcasm spun in. Oh Kaldar what would I do without your Atlantian sense of humor , "I'm fine-there convinced of the decoy."

"They'll realize it's a decoy soon enough-I'd hurry Doc," I said.

"Don't you think that's what I'm doing!" she snapped.

"Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity, shall we?" suddenly I herd a voice say. Than three darts popped into Kaldar's chest., "There. Limit tested."

I looked around? Where was she? "Show yourself Cheshire!"

Suddenly I was pounced on from behind a cloth was put on my nose and mouth and I smelt something sickly, "Ok Sydney. Be glad my orders are strict, and lucky for you my orders are to kill her not you. So I have to result in knocking you out and boosting your selfless steam level down a few points. Night Sydney."

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," I groaned sitting up the world spun. I was just happy I didn't get kicke din the head again apparently. Well what did happen?

"What happened?" I groaned than I remembered Cheshire, "Cheshire!" I said standing straight up.

"She's gone no thanks to Archer girl...she got away," Wally said.

Artemis looked down. Oh common Wally, she's just trying to fit in. I bet she got farther with Cheshire than me or Kaldar did. I threw and arm around her making her perk up, "Archer girl has a name-Artemis. And so far I've noticed-she's badass. So lay off. Me and Kaldar got duked by her too, she's...well Cheshire."

"Whatever," Wally said. Obviously not liking my liking to Artemis.

"Hey me and you," I said to Artemis, "Are going to be great friends."

"Well now I guess I have two sisters-earth sisters I mean," Artemis said, "I got sixteen on Mars-but you know it's just not the same."

"I wouldn't know," chuckled Artemis.

Yeah, Artemis was going to fit right in. This team thing, is becoming more than my friends. I've never felt closer to anyone before-and this is only after a month of this. Imagine our bond after a few months. We are the future justice league after all. We have to be close.


	7. Decide

**Ok guys, sorry for the late update! But, I'm working on another story with TheDCuniversechick that you guys should really check out. It's called Passionately Curious... and if you like this story and a quirky main character I suggest checking this one out. Since I'm doing both stories I may be doing slow updates! But I'll try my best and I will not give it up. Sydney's my baby.**

**Ok, review war going on in my reviews. Thanks for support from everyone.**

**Anon, your comment did hurt me a little bit and was a little flaming . But I need to learn that being a writer it will happen. Your last comment did make up for it, and I'm glad your enjoying my story. FYI it's going to be along time till Sydney dates anyone. She'll always be making jokes about Dick and her. Like in the beginning of the story. But right now she just see's him being too young for her-and his crush on her being strictly schoolboy. This isn't going to be a romance fic FYI. It's more brotherly love fluff...I guess, and a badass superhero fic. XD. **

**Leena, your sweet. Honest and you did boost me when I was feeling a little down.**

**TheDCuniversechick, your like amazing. And super supportive too me. I'm so excited that we're working on the story together.**

**So after that-just please don't have arguments in the reviews. While I'm happy you guys will defend me I don't want my reviews to be all about arguments. So yeah. Be supportive-tell me my mistakes (in a nice tone please). That's all I can ask from you. You guys rock-even though I don't have a lot of fans those of you who are my fans are amazing. **

**This chapter is going to be a lot of fluff so enjoy!**

"Decide," Batman said finishing his whole speech on how it was all Aqualad's fault. I was hiding behind the couch because well, I like to ease drop. It was harsh and this most defiantly wasn't all on Kaldar like he said it was. In the Clayface mission we all made mistakes-yeah I admit it including me.

I heard the Zeta-Beam say Kaldar's name, "Come out Lantern Girl."

Crud-I should have figured Batman figured out I'm here. I don't know how but he manged to. I mean he was batman so I shouldn't be too surprised. I got out from behind the couch.

"Oh hey Batsy," I said with a sheepish grin, "Just takin' a nap-don't mind me."

"Behind a couch. You humor me," he wasn't smiling.

Oh poop. Oh poop. I am in so much trouble-I'm so doomed. Batman is going to kill me. Batman is going to kill me. I'm so doomed. Say something Sydney spit it out-explain yourself.

"It's just I was curious-the mission wasn't all his fault. It was mine Kaldar's having a tough time missing people you know. I understand-when I was on Oa it was torture, and when I leave for Oa in a year it'll probably be torture. But you know we know our duty's and that we need to protect things-and he'll come back right? He has too?" I realized how panicky my voice was sounding. I took a few deep breaths.

I suddenly realized Batman was completely right Kaldar could never concentrate if he still felt like he was leaving something back home. I was just afraid Kaldar would choose to stay in Atlantis and never come back, I was afraid we would have to choose a new leader, and most of all afraid I'd lose my friend. I was being selfish.

"He doesn't have too," Batman said, "But Kaldar is smart, I feel like this trip will be informing for him. And I belive he does realize why the team needs him."

"No one else can be leader," I said, "but Kaldar-Dick's far too young. Wally's Wally. Artemis, Superboy, and M'gann are too inexperienced."

"You failed to mention you?"

"What?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you for some time," said Batman, "If Kaldar makes his decision to stay down in Atlantis. I belive the team may give you leadership?"

"Me?"

"While your cocky and that's dangerous-you also aren't stupid. You know a good decision when you see one..."

"Yeah good decisions," I snapped, "Do you remember what happened three years ago? I sure you have Batman."

"You didn't kill her, you know morals..."

"Do I? If I didn't have Wally I might have killed her...the thing that was going through my head when I didn't. IS that I didn't want Wally to see me as a murder..."

I was angry so I walked into the Zeta-Beam. Wally was waiting for me in the alleyway a few blocks from our house where the Zetabeam was located, "What took you so long?"

"I was ease dropping," I said.

"So what happened you get caught?" Gosh why did Wally have to be so curious-didn't he see that. He probably did, he was just too curious for his own good. I should have that figured out that by now.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said walking faster.

"Sydney," said Wally, "You may not want to talk about it. But talking about it would be good for you...you know-thinking things over in your head by yourself could be exhausting."

What was he my shrink? Oh well he was right, the more I thought about it alone-the more confused and frustrating it got.

"Fine-Bats is mad at Kaldar so he sent him back to Atlantis."

"For good-like he fired him..."

Smooth Wally, way to jump to conclusions. Why would batman fire Kaldar after a few mistakes on a mission. If he were to do that Wally would be fired three times by now.

"No," I said, "To figure out if he wants to stay or leave."

"Why would he want to stay in Atlantis?" Wally said baffled.

"You really are stupid aren't you," I said, "It's his home Wally, plus you remember the Tula girl he always talks about. I think that may be the issue..."

"Do you think he's really going to stay?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted walking a little faster. I didn't want to talk about this or think about this. And I didn't want Wally to know that, that wasn't the only thing confusing me right now.

"That's not all of what's bothering you is it?"

"You know me way to well," I murmured walking faster. He did know me well, he seemed to always know when I was upset. I which I was easier at reading him that the way he reads me. Wally's utterly confusing, he always has been.

"C'mon Syd," said Wally. I couldn't resist Wally's my best friend, and if anyone understands me. It'd be him, he understands me better than anyone else in the world. I guess that's why we're so close. I wish I understand him better, it's not that he's not open. He's just confusing-that doesn't mean I don't love him any less.

"He said if Kaldar stays in Atlantis, he suspect's the team will pick me as a new leader..."

"Whoa," WAlly said, "Now that I think of it...that'd be a nice role for you. You know now that I think of it it'd be agreat roll. This is amazing-I mean not that I like KAdlar leaving but if he does leave maybe-"

"Stop Wally-just stop it. I don't want to be leader." I snapped. I walked faster if that was possible-but I knew I wouldn't out walk him. His thing was speed after all.

"What-why not?" he asked. He was really confused on this. I guess for once he didn't get me. I didn't get me either, I wasn't sure why I didn't want to be leader either.

"I don't know," I stopped walking because I was baffled.

"Look," Wally said putting a hand on my shoulder and spinning me to face him, "I don't know why you don't want to be leader. I want to be leader everyone wants to be leader but you and Kaldar for some reason. But I think you'd be a great leader."

"Ok," I said looking down. Wally put an arm around me and we started to head home.

"You smell," he said. Really, we just had a serious conversation and this was his next topic. Oh well

"Yeah you do two-like clay and sewage it's seriously gross. And your breath stinks like the sandwich you had earlier," I said.

Wally grinned, "If your going to ever be leader-you need to learn how to be a lot nicer."

I grinned a toothy grin and elbowed him in the ribs, "I'm never nice," I said, "But Wally your a great friend."

I turned towards my house and hurried inside.

My conversation with Wally only led to more baffling revelations. Didn't Wally want to be leader, if he wanted to be leader so bad, why was he so happy with the fact that I might become leader. Might, oh I really hope Kaldar doesn't leave doesn't he get that the I-the team needs him right now?

So I did the only thing I could do when I get this baffled, went to my basement and dance. My father built a dance studio thing in there when I was first taking ballet classes. I don't even know why I still dance. I don't have any more lessons, I stopped when I was twelve because I was tired of my instructor. But dancing has always meant more to me than the lessons or how good I really was. It was the fact that I use to do it before my dad died, I don't know why but it made it important. My dad always loved to watch me dance, and he'd go to every single one of my recycles. Even when I was smaller and sucked at dancing. I may still suck I never could know. Hardly anyone watched me, Wally did sometimes but that is about it.

I turned on _Minuet_ by Beethoven. Even though I was tired I found myself swaying and moving with the music as usual, it was a pretty long song, all of Beethoven's are. I usually just put random dance moves I know together at the last second. About halfway threw the song I noticed someone standing at the steps of my basement. Kaldar.

I stopped dancing and hit the music off with my foot, "I'm sorry for interrupting," Kaldar said.

"No," I said, "It's fine I was going to take a break anyway." I motioned for him to sit next to me by the bench next to the mirrors.

"I've never seen you as the type of person to dance," Kaldar said.

"I use to be the type of person who liked to dance," I said, "Dancing makes me feel normal again."

I don't know why I told Kaldar this. Kaldar had a vibe about him that made him easy to talk to. He reminded me of my father in a way, I felt like I could tell him anything also, and he wouldn't judge me.

"Your very good," he said with a smile.

"Hardly- I haven't had a real lesson in awhile," I admitted.

Kaldar shrugged, "I would have never noticed."

I couldn't help it anymore, it was obvious Kaldar wanted to say something but he just couldn't say it. I was looking at him expectedly waiting for him to say something-but it was obvious now he couldn't so I had to say the first move. And I like to get right to the point.

"Your going back to Atlantis," I blurted, "Why'd you stop by here?"

"To ask you what I should do?"

"Why to people keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Asking me for advice," I said, "I'm not some sort of shrink I'm not going to be very good at giving it."

First Superboy now Kaldar. Who's next Artemis-M'gann.

"I hoped you understand. Your going to Oa on your seventeenth birthday...right? And you go to another sector...until."

"Until I either die-or retire. And you know Lanterns aren't usually the type to retire."

"How do you make that choice," Aqualad said.

"I can't make the choice for you Kaldar," I said, "I'd be selfish because I do want you to stay. Your my friend. But if your heart belongs in Atlantis-you need to stay in Atlantis."

"What if your heart belongs on Earth," Kaldar said.

I froze-what if my heart did belong on Earth. What if by my Seventeenth birthday I wasn't ready to leave. The thought scared me. I need to leave-it's all I've ever wanted? Right? Then again I remember when I was younger-I wanted nothing to do with the hero business. It scared me. But now it feel so normal-like it's the only thing I could possibly think about doing.

"I thought I was the one giving you the advice," I said, "If my heart belongs on Earth. The guardians will know it and my training will continue under the Lanterns of Earth."

"Can't they keep you here?" I've pondered

"They might, but this sector already has three lanterns. It's unlikely."

"That's unfortunate," Kaldar said.

"As it would be if you were to go back to Atlantis," I said, "but you must do what you want to do. None of us asked to be heros-we should be allowed to do what we want."

"You don't give yourself a lot of credit, your cocky..."

"I've been told."

"In the wrong aspects," Kaldar said, "If this is the last time I see you Sydney. Know you have a friend in Atlantis forever."

He put a hand on my shoulder and I dived towards him takleing hin a hug, "Choose what you want to do Kaldar. Don't think about me-or Tula. Or even the world. Think about you."

"Ok." he said patting me on the back, "I will."

I followed Kaldar and watched him as he walked down the street, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see him again. When he got to the corner he turned around smiled and waved. But the smile didn't meet his eyes, he really did need to go back to Atlantis. To at least figure things out, because any idot could tell he was truly miserable here.

I still didn't want him to go and I felt selfish. I sighed looking at the time. I had Jay's birthday party tonight. I have to get ready if I'm ever going to get this clay out of my hair. I already took a shower before getting into my dance stuff but now I'm finding even more clumps that seemed to have materialized on there own.

Getting the clay out is going to take awhile-I have two hours till Wally comes by-better start working on it now.

"Sydney! You ready?" I heard Wally's voice from downstairs.

I ran downstairs Wally was leaning against the door frame, "Jeez-you take forever."

"I was still getting clay out from my hair," I said, "If you had as much hair as I would you would have taken two hours too."

Wally smirked, "Maybe you should just cut it all off better yet I could cut it right now?"

"No!" I yelled, "Do you realize how long it's taken for it to get this long!"

"Girls," Wally complained as we made way to his parents car, "They grow there hair long-but than complain about it when it gets frizzy and stuff."

I stuck my tounge out, "Boys-stupid as dogs and don't get girls whatsoever."

"You just compared me to a dog!" he said, "You think your real funny!"

"Actually I do," I said, "I'm hilarious."

"You guys really didn't have to invite me to JAy's birthday dinner," I told Wally's parents as me and Wally climbed into the back of there small car, "I was fine alone one night..."

"Oh be quiet," said , "Jay adore's you, and your practically apart of the family. It's not like you don't know all there secrets anyways."

I smiled slightly.

Barry was zooming as he cleaned the table.

"My Wally never cleans the table that fast," said ," It's always poor Sydney who get's stuck with the job!"

"Mom..." complained Wally from the kitchen.

"You do let me join in on all your meals -it's the least I can do," I said.

"My Jay's the same way," said Jay's wife, "I know...I know your a retired Flash."

"Wally sure is fast when he wants to be-we seem to suddenly be out of Ice Cream!" Barry said coming back in with a cake. We all turned towards the kitchen where Wally held a giant tub of ice cream and a spoon. He had a bunch of chocolate on his face.

"Um..." Wally said his mouth full, "Happy Birthday?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sydney can you get the candles from the kitchen there in the bottom droor next to the fridge!"said Barry.

"Sure," I said and elbowed Wally as I walked past him. He was still eating the ice cream I couldn't help but laugh he had Ice Cream all over his face. I grabbed the candles and a napkin.

"Clean your face you look like _slob!" _I commented.

"Ok mom," he grinned at me.

"What would Wally do without you Sydney!" Barry commented as I handed him the candles.

I smiled slightly but Barry had it wrong. I couldn't help but think about that for the rest of the night.

WAlly's the one who's been here for me no matter what. When my dad died. When my mom decided to ignore me. He brought me into his family. Made sure I never quit. Stopped me when I was minutes away from killing Cheshire. Stayed with me whenever I got hurt and sent to the hospital-because yeah that comes with the knob-but he would stay with me no matter how long it takes. He'd always be there for me. Wally didn't need me- I'm sure he'd be fine without me but I needed him.

So after washing the dishes I turned around and hugged him tight.

"Um Sydney," I was never one of those people interested in touchy touchy stuff so this probably surprised him, "What was this for?"

"For everything," I said hugging him tighter.

He chuckled patting my back, "I have no idea what your talking about."

The next day Robin was doing a handstand in the kitchen right next to M'gann who was making some lunch. She already had cookies in the oven and was making a salad using all vegetables in the caves green room.

"Careful," I hissed from where I sat on the counter.

"Aren't I always he said walking across the kitchen on his hands. He walked around the back of the island behind me as M'gann took the cookies out fo the oven. And once they were out he vaulted over the island (almost kicking me) and grabbed a cookie midair landing on his feet and shoving the cookie in his mouth.

"You almost kicked me!" I wailed.

"Boo hoo," he said, "I didn't that's the important thing."

HE did a cart-wheel across the kitchen.

"Robin!" I said, "Be careful."

He stood up grinning up one of his devilish grins, "Your just jealous that you can't do those things..."

"I...I..." I didn't have a good reply to that. I sucked at Gymnastics! I was a ballet dancer-I never really got into the whole tumbling thing. I didn't have the upper body strength for it.

"C'mon," he grabbed my arm, "I'll teach you."

He pulled me to the padded tumbling room, "Ok show me your best handstand."

I bit my lip, "I'm not good at Gymnastics."

"I thought you were a dancer?"

"Yeah the kind that doesn't tumble," I muttered.

"C'mon just try!"

I took a deep breath leaned forward and kicked back but barely stayed up for a few seconds. I groaned as I fell on mu back almost landing on my face.

"Ok," that's not bad, "You had good form you just need to work on your arm strength."

"Ok," I said, "Arm strength I can do that."

"I'll spot you," he said, "Ready."

Yeah I pushed myself forward and kicked up this time Dick grabbed my feet. I huffed in concentration. I was going to do this I couldn't give up. Green Lanterns don't give up. Sydney Waters doesn't give up.

"So where's Kaldar been?" he asked.

"Atlantis," I said hesitantly.

"Visiting Tula?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said, "He misses her."

Dick nodded, "I know."

"You know," he looked around making sure there was no prying ears, "Bruce gave Artemis a scholarship to Gotham Academy?"

"Seriously," I raised and eyebrow, "Your going to mess with her aren't you?"

"You know me," he laughed, "Now she'll have to deal with Dick Grayson by day and Robin by night!"

"Poor girl," I said.

"You've been up for thirty seconds," he let go of my ankles as I stood up.

"Really-you distracted me!" I said, "And it worked!"

"Yeah," he grinned, "I knew you could do it-you'll be tumbling in no time!"

Superboy, who was now going by Conner walked in, "Batman want's you guys to get dressed and meet in the mission room."

Me and Dick looked at each other, "But Aqualad's not back yet."

Conner raised his eyebrows, "I know...he said we'd talk about that..."

"Ok," I said sliding on my ring as Dick hurried out, "Dressed."

Conner looked at me rolling his eyes, "Your such a smart ass."

By the time I got to the mission room Dick was already there. How'd he get dressed so fast? I shook my head and grinned at him. He's Boy Wonder for a reason.

"Aqualad B02," droned the system.

"Made your decision?" asked Batman.

"Yes," Aqualad said looking at me and grinning, "I'll be staying with the team."

I almost wanted to sigh with relief, I sheepishly smiled at him.

"Good, just in time for your next mission!"

**Ok like? Review?**


	8. Going Insane

**UGH I've been super upper busy. For one thing I started another story for no apparent reason which was big mistake but I can't let the darn story go. So read it so I feel better. I'm still working on Passionately Curious with DCuniverseChick so read that because it's swaggy. It's like 11:00 now and I just finished this chapter-so sorry for my random senseless babble. And enjoy...because I'm exhausted!**

When I opened my eyes I knew something wasn't right.

I was in the back of what seemed like almost a pickup truck. I have no idea how I got here. LAst thing I remembered was Wally trying to flirt with two girls at the football game and he got a slushi dumped on him. Than nothing. Something was wrong.

Where am I? What happened? Which enemy is behind this one?

I wasn't scared, more like slightly annoyed with the situation. I mean wouldn't you if you were stuck in the back of a truck forgetting why your there. Maybe I'm slowly loosing my memory and one day I won't remember who I am at all.

Ok Sydney, really now your just being stupid.

But what if I wasn't?

Calm down Sydney. Look at your surroundings and use them.

No ring. That's bad that's really bad, my ring was one of my only weapons. Now I just had my father's knife.

Two guards. Push up door in the back. One guards asleep...wait seriously he was asleep...lame-he had the biggest gun. I'd go after him first. Second guard not far behind. Pistol. He didn't seem too much awake either but at least he kept his eyes open. I still had my fathers knife in my boot. They didn't know I was awake yet. I'd have to use that my advantage. I slowly inched my knife to my hands and started to saw my binds.

There off good. Now next thing.

I slowly scooted towrds one guard, the one that was asleep. I kicked him in the head and made sure he'd stay asleep and grabbed the gun aiming it at the other own who was startled. He said something in another language I couldn't tell which. I wasn't good at language's. I was in Spanish-but I barely passed that class.

"Put down the gun," I said, "I don't speak your language."

I'm not sure he knew English or that he figured out what I meant but he dropped his gun. I kicked him in the head.

Well, I took a moment to think, I'm just being a badass today. Sweet.

Ok, now what?

My ring. I searched the guards. They didn't have it. Ok, I'd have to jump out of the truck before we reached our destination. Or the driver realized I had done anything.

I pulled up the door. It was moving fast. I had to jump out. IT was either that or be dead. I leaped out falling hard on my back and rolling in the dirt for several feet. I had to stay down if the driver looked in his rearview mirror it'd be easier to see me if I was standing. I stayed down until I didn't hear the engine anymore-and five minutes longer to be safe. Than I heard footsteps.

I didn't even wait to see who it was I'd already grabbed them in a headlock and put the knife to there throat.

"LG! It's me, Robin...Dick!"

I dropped the knife and spun the Thirteen year old around. I was so happy to see someone familiar I'd already gathered him in a hug and sputtered questions at him, "What's going on? Do you know where my ring is? Where are we?"

"Hold on," he said, "Slow down your going to have a panic attack or something."

I stopped talking. He was right, well not about the panicking part. I don't panic... I was just talking so fast that my heart rate has quickened along with my breathing and hand gestures."What's the last thing you remember."

I racked my brain again, "The football game-remember you were there too! Wally was flirting with those girls..."

"And the got the slushi dumped on him," Dick continued, "It was seven months ago. Someone messed with our mind and made us forget the past seven months. All I remember is Batman ordering radio silence."

That would explain the thing in my ear.

"I didn't know you even carried a knife with the ring and all," said Dick.

"It was my dads," I slid it into my boot again, "Plus over the past few years I've had a habit of loosing my ring far too many times-it's better to be prepared."

"Nifty," he commented starting at it.

"So Bats and Hal or John-are working together. Where are they..or where are we and who are we dealing with?"

"Belaya," said Dick, "and who runs Belaysha?"

"Queen Bee," I cursed under her breath,, "This must be her doing."

"Agreed-look I'm headed towards here. It's where I have GPS coordinates...I have a feeling we may get some answers there."

I nodded, "To the GPS marks we go!"

"Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here," murmured Dick he suddenly gasped it was some sort of electronic box. He pushed me behind a sand mound, "Huh! Guessing that's why."

"Fantasic-what next?" I asked.

"Investigate," he said, "With caution."

We slowly walked in.

Suddenly about a dozen men appeared from hiding with guns. They spoke in a different language I couldn't understand what they were saying.

Robin threw a smoke bomb. I manged to find one and stab it in the shoulder not to deep but enough for him to get surprised and for me to kick the gun out of his hand. They started to shoot. I found one ready to shoot and I threw a knife straight at the gun. It landed in the hole of the gun and exploded.

Now we were suck dodging bullets and trust me Dick was a lot better with that with his gymnastics. Me on the other hand I was more use to the shield-or to hit them with a construct before they got lucky. Well they got lucky-not fully lucky but it grazed my shoulder making me yelp. Suddenly I saw a blur of black and red hair. And the balasians lost there guns.

Wally.

I saw arrows flying.

Green Arrow?

Nope not green arrow, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

The last person I saw was a girl J'ohn and in a matter of seconds the enemy was taken down.

"Wally!" I said I ran to him and hugged him, "Is it so good to see you!"

"Hey!" Dick said, "I wasn't satisfying enough?"

I grinned but then Wally's expression darkened. Oh yeah almost forgot about that "LG your shoulder..." Wally said grabbing it and examining.

It was sort of numb so I forgot about it. I looked over. It was that deep luckily but it was nasty, "It's just a graze-I'll live."

"Memory loss," Wally asked looking from the wound. Robin handed him a roll of gauze.

"Six months!" Robin said in disbelief,"Let's hog tie these creeps treat that wound and compare notes."

"So we're a team," Dick asked. My bandage was wrapped but still bleeding I could feel it. Dick said it would be better if we could stich it up but since none of us had the supplies I was pretty screwed. And the numb feeling went away a few minutes ago. So yeah-screwed.

"The five of us and Superboy," M'gann nodded.

Robin took something from his belt, "This must be his."

"Yes! Did you see him?" asked M'gann.

"I think we did," Artemis said.

"Feral boy?" Wally raised an eyebrow, "Some teammate. He attacked us."

"He didn't know who we are," Artimes said, "I don't know who we are."

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence," said Dick, "We must work for him."

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor."

"Sure, we work for the flash," I said sarcastilly, "That's soooo logical."

"Gosh I forgot how annoyed I get with your sarcasm," Wally murmured. I elbowed him and my elbow brushed his chest and suddenly his suit turns yellow. Great now I'm encouraging him to be even more annoying with his new suit thingy.

"Whoa," Wally said touching his chest, "This is so cool!"

Wally kept touching his chest and everyone else tried too with no luck, "We look ridiculous," Artimes commented than eblowed Wally, "Stop touching yourself!"

"Who are you anyway?" the blond asked, "Kife Girl?"

"I'm a Green Lantern," I replied, "without the ring."

"Fantastic," Artemis said sarcasicly. (oooh sarcasm I like her), "Add that to the list of things we need along with our memories. We really should get those back."

"That would be a help..." I agreed my shoulder buzzing in pain. Really. Pain. Memory loss, loss of ring, and pain. I'm so majorly screwed.

"To help Supoerboy," I heard someone echo in my mind making me jump-and suddenly we were somewhere else. That kept flashing different memories. Our memories-my memories.

"I brought you into my mind To share what I've remembered so far. But I need your , Our broken memories can form a whole, If you open your minds to mine," said M'gann.

"I don't like this," I murmured looking at my feet.

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis snapped.

"I have no wish to intrude, but-"

"We need to hack our minds to grok what happened to us," Dick said, "Got it-go."

"My brain's all yours," Wally said in flirtatious tone that made me want to hurl on him,"Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or underwhelm you," commented Dick, "Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

De-ja-vu much?

Wally grabbed Artemis's hand she squeezed back. Well aren't they cute. Artemis then sighed and stated, "The last six months only, and only what you need."

"Sydney?" asked Wally, "You ok?"

I hadn't realized I was shaking, "I don't like this."

"I know," Dick said, "But we gotta do this-to help Superboy he needs us."

"Ok," I said. I was a Green Lantern I could handle this.

"The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the bialyan desert," said Batman. I was like a dream...but different. It was our memory, "Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in out what happened at that site, what landed is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee, And not a member of the League's U.N. Charter. All communications are subject to radio silence at all times.  
You'll land in Kourak on Bialya's border."

The sceen got blurry I herd Robin say, "All clear."

Than I was watching Artemis and Dick, "The bialyans control the site."

"Set up here," said a familiar voice. A boy who I guessed was Superboy hauled up a box up. The sceen changed yet again it was Robin typing up something on the computer, "- We'll be up and running in no time... Jackpot! The site's lousy with zeta beam radiation. Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent."

"I'll check it out in camouflage mode," M'gann said.

"Good idea," said the familiar voice, "Go."

"Careful," Conner said.

"And maintain telepathic contact," said the voice.

"I will, Aqualad."

"Aqualad!" we all said at once.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Dick asked what we were all wondering.

This wasn't good-Aqualad-wait Kaldur's practilly a human fish thingy-and we're in a desert. I thought I was starting to loose if from dehydration he's probably cationic!

"I don't know! That's the last thing I-we remember," M'gann said.

"We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long, well, That's not good for a guy with gills," Wally commented.

"Now that I know to look for him He's close! But he's not moving," Dick said.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition," said M'gann.

Kaldur was in the sand muttering Atlantian nosense. Really, why did I take Spanish, why not Atlantean or even Bialashion."

"He needs immediate rehydration," Dick said, "Call the bioship."

"It's out of range," M'gann shook her head slightly,"but you can get him there fast."

"He's too heavy," Wally said,"and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." he pointed at Artemis who swatted his hand away.

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis asked to M'gann.

"I can't," M'gann shook her head, "I have to find Superboy. 6 months ago, he didn't has no memories- just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

Wow I just noticed something-M'gann likes Superboy-wait no he goes by Conner. Holly poop-M'gann likes Conner. I felt myself gapeing at her for a few seconds too long. Luckily Wally snapped me out of it before I went full on gape mode.

"Superboy's indestructible," reasoned Wally, "Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like, now."

"No! Superboy's in pain! We can't wait!" she started to fly off.

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" Robin yelled after her.

"Great," I said, "We just lost M'gann too." I said leaning against the rocks. That sudden blood loss had certainly wore me out, I'm dehydrated too. This isn't good.

"Quick, over there," Robin said. We pulled the makeshift gurney behind a rock just as some carsdrive by.

Kaldar started to murmur in Atlantean, the only thing I really got out of the sentence was Tula. Great just great, I'm bleeding to death, Kaldur's a fish out of water over here,M'gann is in love with Conner so she decides to run off when we could really use her, Conner's going on total animal instinct and whoever took away our memories could do it again any minute!

But hey I'm alive so who can complain.

I'm Ms. Optimistic alright.

"Shh. Kaldur'ahm, quiet now." Artemis said.

"We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad koed like this," said Dick.

"It's not just him," WAlly said, "I'm way out of juice."

"And I'm almost out of arrows," said Artimes.

My arm was on fire. But I wasn't the issue, Kaldur was. We need to concentrate on him. I looked around and realized Dick was gone.

"Ugh," murmured Wally, "I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing."

"Hey, you never said why your dad would want you to..." I didn't listen. My head was hurting and for a brief moment the world was spinning. Gosh I was to really feel bad. Why me. I've gotten hurt almost every mission. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Most of the time it's my fault I get hurt. I just put myself in bad positions. I'm voweing right now to never get hurt on a mission again. Yeah like that vow is going to hold up.

I guess I'm just not like the others. Conner practilly indestructible. I'm not sure M'gann can actually get hurt. Dick's well Robin. Aqualad's indestructible also-besides being able to dehydrate. Artemis...is just really lucky. I'm well I could be practilly indestructible if I wasn't stupid and didn't loose my ring, or put myself in bad situations.

I realized I'd totally forgotten about the fact that I never thought like this- you know about my flaws. I'm usually too cocky to think about my flaws.

Jeez thing's were really starting to get bad here.

I should tell someone. I'm bleeding threw my bandage and it's starting to get on my sweater. Darn it I like this sweater- I don't know when I bought it but I like it- anyways telling someone. I thought it over in my head. No they needed to concentrate on Kaldar not me, I'd be selfish.

In the back of my mind, I herd Artemis and Wally argueing. My gosh do those too ever stop-I'm trying to think here!

"Yeesh," Dick said snapping me back to reality, "Get a room."

"Dude, where were you?" asked Wally. I wanted to choke the boy wonder-but considering I think I'm dying I refrained not to. I mean don't want any regrets before death right.

Will I stop thinking like that! I'm really starting to piss myself off!

"Breaking radio silence," Dick grinned a devilish grin. What he do this time? Suddenly I heard dozens of Dick's devilish laugh's. Great that was just music to my freaking ears. "That's our cue."

I stood up fast but the world started to spin and I only made it a few feet before I stumbled face first in the stand, "Sydney," someone was slapping my cheek a little bit keeping me awake. It was WAlly. "She's bleeding threw the bandage. We need to get her too the bioship. Unless you got some needle and thread in that untitilty belt. Hey stay awake Sydney."

Don't you think I'm trying to do that!

"No-but we need to move. Get Sydney, and we'll get Kaldar."

I felt someone hauling me to my feet and putting there arm under my armpit. I tried to walk but I felt like every time I tried to put pressure on my feet I was getting closer and closer to passing out. So Wally was practilly dragging me.

"There's the bioship!" panted Dick.

Stupid. Stupid-with me getting hurt. I groaned and struggled against Wally's grasp I could walk on my own-totally because I wasn't bleeding to death from my arm.

"Sydney," WAlly said, "Stay still."

"I..walk on my own," I murmured.

Wally actually laughed at me.

"Dude," said Wally, "I think the blood loss is making her insane?"

"Probably more of dehydration-caused by blood loss," I heard Dick huff, "Just try to keep her still until we get to the bio-ship."

"I'm...fine," I mumbled I managed for my elbow to find something hard a head I think and I heard Wally yelp. I stumbled forward.

"Wally hold her down," Dick said, "I'll sedate her."

That made me push Wally more away. Suddenly I saw Cheshire charging at me. I was so surprised to see her here she tackled me down. Suddenly I saw a second Cheshire holding something sharp. I grabbed my knife and started to swipe. I managed to get one Cheshire in the cheek.

"Artemis-get the knife away from her," one Cheshire said in a non-Cheshire voice. A third Cheshire appeared and wrestled the knife out of my hand.

"I got her arms you get her legs!"

Suddenly I was pinned still and something pricked me in the neck sending cold fluid in my veins. Everything went sort of wonky. I was aware I was close to passing out, and that I suddenly had a craving for Nutella. But before I could ask anyone what exactly just happened- I spun into a world of darkness.

When I opened my eyes my shoulder no longer burned. It was bandaged and I think stitched up but I couldn't see well because I was strapped down, "What happened."

"Well you went a little crazy," Wally said grinning, "How do you feel?"

"Better," I said, "Can you please unstrap me?"

"You won't go crazy again?" Wally asked warily, "You elbowed me in the head pretty hard last time."

"Nope."

"Glad to hear," grumbled Dick as Wally unstrapped me.

Dick had a bandage on his face he must have been the one who I cut.

"Oooh sorry-did I wreck that precious face of yours?"

Dick rolled his eyes.

"I just find it intriguing. That you didn't have your ring. You were bleeding out. You were dehydrated and it still took three of us to sedate you," Artemis said, "Nice."

Me and Artemis high fived while Dick and Wally looked at us like we were insane. Which now that I think of it we were acting pretty weird., "What did you see anyway?" asked Wally.

"Cheshire," I murmured taking a peek under the bandage and counting the stitches.

1...12...17...

"What Cheshire ever do to you?" Dick joked.

I stopped counting and tensed, "Shut up Robin," Wally snapped.

All three of us turned to look at Wally who was glaring at Dick with an expression I've never seen before on his face. I was staring at him my mouth open wide. He should have to defend me like that.

"Er how's Kaldur?" I asked.

"STable," mumbled Dick who looked at me with raised eyebrows as if he knew he stepped over the line, I shook my head and tried to smile but it didn't quite reach my eyes.

"M'gann-Conner?"

"We still don't-"

"_I've got Superboy," M'gann said her voice echoing in my brain and startling me, "He's back to normal, and we're on our way."_

_Kaldur sat straight up, " who are you, and how did you get inside my head?"_

_Oh yeah that._

_"Hello, Megan!" said, "Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something."_

_"Aw, man. Me, too!" Wally complained, "I didn't get a souvenir from the mission."_

_"Don't worry," said M'gann "Got the souvenir thing covered."_

_"Yeah," I thought sarcastically, "What would we ever do without Wally's souvenirs."_

_"You know," Conner thought, "After going all feral beast and everything-I totally forgot how unbelievably sarcastic."_

_"That's a good thing right?" I said._

_"No!" everyone chorused as M'gann and Conner got into the bioship._

Jeez people what's with all the hate on Sydney?

"Um-can I get my memories back?" asked Kaldur looking mildly confused... I would be too actually. Poor guy.

"Yeah," I laughed, "Good idea."

And I remembered, I remembered, I had a place where I belonged.

**Awe-well wasn't that sweet. Haha-don't you love it when your favorite characters got mildly insane and see there worst enemy's. Reveiw's! **


	9. Magically Grow Two Years

**Hey...this is really short so apologies and was never actually intended to be put in here. Once again sorry for the shortness. **

**Warning-there is a little mature content. Not graphic-just like little hints. If you don't know anything about anything that scene will probably go over your head. But this chapter doesn't move anything forward in the plot-it's more of a fun chapter. So if your sensitive to this content, my story is rated T for a few small details, and this is one of them. But it's not too bad I'm just being overly cautious.**

I've never been the babysitter for anyone in my life-so babysitting a few overgrown teenagers was never on my agenda in life.

"You'll be watching the Terror Twins until Superboy and Miss Marsian finish there mission in Bell Rev," said Batman.

I groaned inwardly. Really-I decline babysitting my neighbors kids- I don't exactly want to babysit some criminals.

"So now we're The Babysitter's club?" I said in annoyance. I was looking forward to a weekend cooped up in my room watching Pretty Little Liars. Wally and his family went to visit some relives in Colorado-I was invited but I felt like I'd intrude if I went so opted on staying home. Which I was totally fine with-I could do whatever I want for a whole weekend without the worry of Wally intruding on my mom decided to come home for the weekend ruining that fanasty-then even worse Batman called in for a mission.

"Do you have anything better to do," Batman turned towards me narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly I felt like shrinking down into nothingness, damn you bat glare.

"No," I mumbled.

"How long is this going to last," Artemis asked, "A few day's at most. Until Miss Marsian and Conner gather there intel."

"Fantastic," I mumbled. So now I was not only babysitter but I was babysitter for who knows how long.

"I expect this to be an easy mission," Batman said swiftly going to the Zeta Beam, "I'll come every once in awhile to check on you."

"Jeez now I have to call my mom and tell her I won't be home...for who knows how long," Artemis said.

"Oh cheer up guys," Dick grinned, "It's just like a sleepover-we can have pillow fights and tlak about Boys. Well of course I'll talk about girls-"

"Shut it. Boy Wonder," I said, "we've been put on babysitting duty. And well it sucks."

Dick grinned nudging me with his shoulder, "I know it suck's-a lot of things suck in life...I just like to make light of them."

"Well where'd you learn that saying-a hallmark card?" I asked sarcastilly. I was so not in the mood for Dick Grayson at the moment.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes at me, "Aren't you going to call your mom too."

This above all things pissed me off, can't he just mind his own business, "My mom could die in a plane crash and I wouldn't know for a few weeks. I don't think she'll care-"

My phone buzzed and I slid it out of my pocket, it was my mom.

I stared at it for a few seconds. Why was she calling? What business does she have with me, "And you were saying?" Dick said. I made some sort of growling noise before pressing decline on the phone.

"She probably wants to ask something stupid," I mumbled, "It's none of your business anyway so shut your mouth before I shut if for you..."

Dick's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Ok," he said unphased by everything.

Artemis walked back into the room and Dick through an arm over each of our shoulders causing me and Artemis to send him mutual glares, "Ok guy's what do you want to do-I was thinking along the lines of a pillow fight..."

Me and Artemis threw Dick's arms off us, "C'mon Arty-let's go get some Nutella it's going to be a long few days."

"So," said Tommy Terror, "Truth or dare."

It was my shift watching them. They were driving me insane. Tommy was flirting with me like I was the last female girl in the flipping universe and Tuppance was complaining her head off. And worst of all no matter how much I tell them to shut up-they never do. Artemis and Dick were in the kitchen making dinner. It's been only our first day here and I already hate it.

"How about I punch you in the face and you shut up," I said annoyed. I've reached the point beyond being annoyed actually-now I was angry. If I were to burst into flames form anger this second. It honestly wouldn't surprise me.

Tommy reached through the bars and put his hand on my shoulder, "Feisty," he said, "Just how I like my girls."

I wanted to throw up all over him. Maybe that would gross him out so much he'd stop flirting with me.

I swatted his hands away, "I thought I told you to shut up."

Yeah Sydney, like that's stopped them for the past two hours.

Tommy grinned at me, "I'm glad your having a good time," Tuppance said, "You do realize this is like ten times worse than Bell Rev? Right. They won't even let us out at all and your flirting with the bitch like she's the hottest thing alive."

"Whatever sister Tuppence-but you are right about one thing. The guard duty is a lot hotter than the people at Bell Rev," he flicked my hair from in between the bars and I tried to ignore him. Maybe he'd just stop if I ignored him didn't give him the time of day.

"You know Green Lantern-if your not doing anything tonight maybe-"

"Hey," Dick said walking in the room balancing two plates of food I thankfully grabbed mine and started to stab it with a fork and chew aggressively in hopes I wouldn't choke Tommy Terror, "Leave her alone she's not interested."

Yeah, getting defended by a thirteen year old kid, just what I wanted.

"It's fine Robin," I said harsher than I should have, "I hardly was listening anyway."

Dick glared at Tommy.

"Well, well-I always figured Lantern Girl was with that Kid Flash guy...but with Robin too you really are-"

Tommy never got to finish the sentence because Dick had already punched him in the nose.

"Robin!" I yelled standing up. Tommy stumbled back and grabbed Robin by the shirt roughly hitting him against the bars hitting his head.

I grabbed Dick back and drug him out of the room leaving the food he brought behind- darn it I was really hungry. Artemis was walking down the hall. I still had a tight hold on Dick and he was struggling to get back inside the room that had the cell inside it. Yeha I was not going to let that happen. Someone in that room would be dead- and not that I wasn't underestimating the power of Dick Grayson (he was trained by Batman after all) but Dick had already gotten his head hit once.

"Hey Arty-watch them," I said, "and don't let anything they say affect you."

"Ok," Artemis said looking slightly baffled at the sight of me holding Dick back (who was bleeding from the head very heavily now), "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later just we're not suppose to leave them unwatched and Kaldur isn't coming in till later."

I managed to drag Dick into the kitchen and tried to get him to sit down on one of the stools so I could better examine the gash on his head from when he got thrown against the bars. But he wouldn't stay still, damn-he is stubborn.

"Stay still," I growled, "I'm not going to let you go back there. Trust me on this. But you have a gash and unless you want it to get infected. I insist you stay still unless you want me to lock you up in the cell all the way across from the Terror twins."

He went slack, "Ok," I said searching the droors for the needle and thread, "Your gash is going to need stitches."

Dick remained silent he just looked down at his feet which hanged off the stool.

"Why did you do that?"

Dick rolled his eyes I lit a match to sterilize the needle and put the thread through it, "Are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Do you know how many times I popped my stitches the last head injury I had? Wally can't sew worth crap-and Ms. West freaks at the sight of blood. My mom isn't there." I pointed at my forehead which was turning into a puffed scar, "Plus even before that I knew how to sew."

"Really?"

"My mom taught me-when I was in ballet I had all these costumes. We use to work on sewing them together," I said, "By hand with no machine or anything. It was fun."

"Huh," Dick said, "You two sounded close what happened."

"My dad died," I admitted. Dick already knew about my fathers death-the details not so much, "I used being a hero as my fall back. My mom used work and forgetting she had a daughter as her fall back. She doesn't care about me anymore."

"How could you say that," Dick said I was halfway done already. It wasn't a bad injury. It just was bleeding a lot. "You can't just stop caring about someone. Trust me, I tried to stop caring about my parents, in hopes there deaths wouldn't hurt. It doesn't work. I'm sure she still cares about you and you still care about her."

I paused looking at him, he proved a very good point. I wasn't completely sure if I cared about her, my feelings were still to jumbled to think like that. But maybe I did. I couldn't tell but maybe.

Dick was still staring at me awaiting an answer.

"Maybe," I admitted, "I just don't know."

"OK," Dick said, "You don't have to know, that's fine."

"Ok," I said, "I've done my quota of talking for a day-now you talk. What was that back there."

"Your my friend," Dick said, "Tommy was about to call you something that your not."

"So you punched him-you could have just told him to stop or threatened him. Instead you attacked him and got yourself hurt just what he wanted."

"He got to me," Dick snapped, "You get it."

"Yeah," I tied up the thread, "I do." I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed a deep red, "Dick-magically grow two years older and I'll think about it."

Dick looked at me speechless (for once in his life) I may add, "Now take the night off-me and Arty can handle duty tonight cool ogg and get some sleep..."

Dick nodded and walked off towards the room my phone buzzed in my pocket again.

It was my mom.

_"I'm sure she still cares about you and you still care about her," Dick's voice echoed in my mind._

He was right, sadly, I still cared about her. So instead of pushing decline this time I pressed answer.

"Hey mom."

**Ok this chapter was mostly fluff, and extremely short (sorry). And was never actually going to be in the story. Ugh...I'm so tired. It's like three o'clock in the morning and I just woke up from the earthquake in California. I wasn't hit too bad. Nothing really got affected in my area. . So I decided to write this because I was bored and couldn't go back to sleep because a dog wont stop barking.**


	10. CPR is close to a kiss right?

**Hey sorry for the late updates! School starts tomorrow for me and even though I haven't started I'm in adv. English (the doom of me already) and we had summer homework. And since you know I spend all my time on fanfiction...even though when my mom asked I tell her I'm being productive and working on my project...don't judge you do it too-I barely worked on it. So I just finished all of it today after dealing with Wi-Fi and printer problems I came through. I'm honestly proud.**

**Hahha-I'm pathetic. **

**Anyway you don't want to hear my excuses you want to read my story so, here's the next chapter! **

"I'll get out of here you know!" I yelled.

This was bad really bad. Well it is my life so, I shouldn't be too surprised.

"The Lantern Girl is insufficient without her ring," the robot droned.

Insufficient? What? Grr...I should really start paying attention more in English class. I'll ask Robin what that means later.

"I have no idea what insufficient means-but hey! You underestimate my power," I screamed.

Oh and the day started out so good.

Today was a teacher work day for me Wally, M'gann and Conner-meaning we could hang out for once in our lives before going on death defying missions.

Well the great day got ruined when I caught M'gann and Conner kissing. I so wish I could erase that one from my brain-but no-every time I just close my eyes-I'm ready to hurl. Than Wally came in and claimed that they were taking forever on the bike and should let him do it. Really Wally-really... you really think they've been working on his bike this whole time?

In desperation I decided to take a nap in hope that I could erase the M'gann and Conner's scene from my memory. So I plopped down on the couch and decided to take a nap-trust me this time I didn't mean to ease drop. It just happened.

"So you have told no one else of this mole?" it was Red Tornado's voice. I almost jumped out of my skin-I didn't even see him in here.

"I cannot be sure one exists," Aqualad said.

Aqualad? Mole-what was going on.

"And if it does, if the team is being betrayed from within," Aqualad said, "I must investigate without tipping my hand. But perhaps I should tell Batman?"

"Generally the Batman expects the team to handle its own problems, but the decision is yours," Red Tornado said, "I will return after monitor duty on the Watchtower."

"I thought you were exempt from monitor duty since becoming our den mother," Aqualad asked.

"Recognized Red Tornado. 1-6," droned the Zata-beam.

"I agreed to cover for Green Arrow," Red Tornado stared, "He has an interpersonal event with Black Canary A hot date."

I sat up, "A mole?"

Aqualad look startled, "Lantern Girl-I didn't know you were there-were you ease dropping again?"

"Technically," I said, "I was there before you. I just failed to tell you I was here. Anyway a mole?"

"Yes," Aqualad said, "Now I don't think it's any of the members who have been here for awhile."

"So the suspects are Artemis, Conner and M'gann. Aqualad who told you this?"

"I don't belive it," Aqualad said, "But it does cause worry. I was in Tipea helping out Red Arrow. Sportsmaster told me."

"He was just trying to get to you- the team's wrecked one of his affairs already. He's trying to get us to doubt ourselves-why did you even listen to him?"

"You are right my friend," Aqualad put a hand on my shoulder, "What exactly were you doing on the couch in the first place."

"I caught M'gann and Conner making out," I admitted.

Aqualad chuckled, "I was wondering when that was going to happen...Sydney...don't tell anyone about the mole. Infact I'm ordering you not too. If this secret thing blow's up in my face..."

"The hard choices a leader makes," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "This is what I meant. So I'll stand behind you if it does blow up in your face. Your a good leader Kal."

I kissed him on the cheek and hurried off to the others before I could downplay the many reasons why I seriously shouldn't be getting involved with boys right now.

"Torque wrench," Wally said.

"Thank you, Green Cheeks," said Wally. Gag. Someone should really tell him about M'gann and Conner.

"I have been meaning to ask," Aqualad said, "Any problem juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?"

"No," Wally said, "Juggling's just one of my many talents."

"Wally's smart-if I ever don't have time to do homework I can always count on copying him."

"You cheat?" M'gann said.

"I'm kidding," I said. I could cheat if I really wanted too-but I knew my father would make my try my best in school. The only reason why I have straight A's and am in all advanced classes with Wally.

That doesn't mean I don't copy off him sometimes, I mean, who has time for homework when your a kick ass superhero who has a unhealthy obsession with Pretty Little Liars.

"Socket wrench," Wally said.

"Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge," M'gann said, "Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the team. This team, not the Bumblebees."

"Artemis starts school today," said Aqualad, "Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?"

I could practically see Artemis choking all of us for even having this conversation. I did wonder how she was agusting. She'll be fine as long as Dick watches out for her. Well actually-who's going to protect Dick from her. Oh poor, poor Arty she's going to get mortified by Dick.

"Nah, she'll manage all right," said Wally and for a second I thought he was about to actually say something about Artemis nice but then he added, "how much more hostile and annoying can-"

Wally was suddenly cut off by a splash of water. A big splash of water like tidal wave. I remember going to the beach my dad use to warn me to never turn away from the ocean because waves can catch you by surprise pull you under and drown you. That was the problem right now. I was so surprised I struggled under as water filled my lungs. I was briefly aware of someone pulling me out of the water just as I started to black out.

"Sydney!" someone was hissing, "Sydney wake up."

I groaned and sat up finding I could only move my arms so much because they were chained to a rock. I pulled against it with no help.

Great. Seriously. I'm not kidding this is the best thing that could ever happen to me today!

I don't have to explain to you anymore that I'm being sarcastic...right?

I looked up. Wally and Superboy were both molded into some kind of clay rock. Aqualad and M'gann were in a cage. M'gann almost was knocked out, and Aqualad was almost passed out. And lastly and most weird-Red Tornado had two siblings keeping us here.

So here we are again.

"I'll get out of here you know!" I screamed. Of course I say that, even though I have no clear idea how to get out of this one. I seriously need to start keeping better track of my ring.

"The Lantern Girl is insufficient without her ring," the robot droned.

"I have no idea what insufficient means-but hey! You underestimate my power," I screamed.

"Attention, Robin," droned one," Attention, have exactly 10 minutes to surrender, or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

Oh great now I'm going to drown. Drowning what a wonderful way to go. Well actually it's not better than getting scratched by a Genomorph, or a gunshot graze-but either way. I do not, I repeat do not want to die today.

"Your bobby pin!" hissed Kid Flash.

Wow leave it to Kid Mouth to save my life.

Oh yeah, I felt around in my hair until I got the bobby pin which held a piece of my hair away from my face. I then spread it out with my fingers and started to jingle the lock. Thank you Dick Grayson.

He taught me, but I was extremely slow at doing this and I didn't exactly have time on my side.

It started to get more difficult as the water got higher. Suddenly, Dick and Artemis appeared.

"You guy's ok?"

"Don't worry about us," Conner yelled, "Help M'gann."

Awe he's so cute when he get's all protective like that. But hey I can't tread water forever.

"Uh hey Rob," I said.

Dick must have realized what I was trying to do because he grabbed my arms and the bobby pin and started to course for him it only took a short time. Damn thirteen year olds trained by batman.

"Aqualad, is she-" Artemis started.

"She is unconscious," Aqualad said, "I fear she we cannot survive much longer."

My cuffs unlocked once Red Water or whatever reappeared, "Go!" Kid Flash yelled.

The three of us swam under and made it to the steps, Water robot on our trail. Fire Robot inforn of us.

"I'm almost out of arrows," Artemis said.

"Distract her, now," ordered Dick. I grabbed my knife out of my boot and Artemis launched an explosive arrow. But Fire Robot just walked threw it unphased. Dick threw a baterang at WAter robot but it only clanged off and almost hit kid flash in the head.

We all dove under and found a tunnel under.

"What do we do now?" Artemis panted she was starting to panic, which at the moment was really bad. I mean I guess it's a natural thing to panic, but me and Dick have been in so many bad situations like this. It's almost natural for us. Deal with the situation look back at how close you and your teammates were to dying later. Ignore the fear. Ignore the new found pains. Ignore the panic. That's just how we've been taught. We just sort of loose all natural human emotion when we're saving the day, we put the lives of others before, it doesn't matter if we die. We die because we need to die in order to get the job done. It's like loosing real human emotions instead if your young like me, Dick, and Wally we just joke around. Kaldar get's serious. M'gann, Conner and Artemis are new at this. Of course there panicking.

Arty while she does seem skilled, is pretty new at this. So panicking-yeah I honestly didn't blame her.

"We save them," Dick panted, "That's how it works."

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those robots already took out our four super-powered friends," Artemis ranted in annoyance.

"Well yeah," I said, "What's new."

"You seem distraught," Dick said, almost too calmly.

"Distraught?! M'gann is dying! Lantern Girl lost her ring! We have no powers, and I'm down to my last arrow," Artemis snapped, "Of course I'm distraught.

"Well get traught, or get dead," Dick snapped back. Which made me jump, when's the last time Dick's ever snapped at someone.

"How can you be so calm?" Artemis said her voice close to cracking following Dick who had started to crawl.

"Practice-I've been doing this since I was nine," Dick said almost darkly. It was a little weird considering he's always happy go lucky twenty four seven.

"How about you-your calm what's your excuse," Artemis said.

"I don't feel fear," I stated.

"Everyone feels fear," Artemis said.

"Well maybe it's a matter of cant and wont- I'm not allowed too it weakens my strength in my ring."

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?" Artemis said miserably.

"Oh," Dick said his attitude turning back to normal, "Duh. They're machines. And one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range," Dick said.

"Nice!" I said, "that's almost perfect but-"

"Except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt because I know I don't have one in my quiver," Artemis said finishing what I was going to say.

"I'm fresh out. But I'm betting we can make one," Grinned Dick.

"Cover me," Dick ordered as he slipped down. Artemis notched and arrow and aimed looking at me nervously. I tried to smile, but I was a little worried. Wally and Conner at the moment were talking off the robot's as a distraction. I'm not sure exactly what they were saying but the robots were listening, but not that much. Dick would have to be quick if he didn't want to be caught.

"The circuit's incomplete," Dick muttered frustrated threw the intercom, "I need something conductible- A piece of metal or-"

" Robin, look out!" Artemis and me screamed at the exact same time. It was too late he was spotted. A wall of water came up- Fire Robot suddenly spotted us and threw a fireball at me. I ducked but slipped over the edge hitting my head on something and blacking out.

"Sydney," it was Artemis's voice. I groaned.

"Artemis is she ok?" I heard someone yell. Wally maybe.

"I don't know," Artemis said.

"I'm fine," I mumbled drowsily sitting up. Artemis put her hands on my elbow, "I get hit in the head all the time. Remember guys."

"Trust me," Conner grumbled, "We know-and trust me. It's a serious wonder how you haven't gotten brain damage."

"Ha ha," I said, "You know you were the start of the chain of events that have caused me to hit my head."

"I feel so bad," Conner said sarcastily.

"Sarcasm Con," I said, "Is my thing."

Artemis helped me to my feet and I dizzily made my way over to where Conner and Wally were stuck to the rocks but no longer almost drowning.

"Anyone see my ring?"

"Here you go LG!" Dick threw it at me and if floated aimlessly on my finger.

I slid it off before saying, "I am never losing you again. What exactly happened"

"Artemis was amazing," Wally said, "She came in all like-I'm going to surrender than she did this whole flip thing and shot the Arrow into the generator completing the circuit."

"So now I'm amazing," Artemis teased.

"I didn't-" Wally started, "I...uh..."

Wally started to say mean things which caused Artemis to say mean things back. And they got into another of there famous full on arguments.

Some things never change do they?

"I figured my best bet was to surrender," Robin said no more than twenty minutes later, "Drown before I actually did."

"Well I had no plan at all," I said, "I just slipped."

"Hey!" Dick said, "Now we match."

He pointed to the cut that Tommy Terror gave him. I kicked Dick in the shin.

"M'gann," Conner said straining his voice.

"I'll be fine," she said grabbing his hand.

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?" Wally complained sounding like a five year old.

"It's not working, genius," Artemis snapped, "EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

" All machines present at the time," droned a machine making me jump. It was only Red Tornado and instantly I relaxed he'd never betray us. "What has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family," Dick said.

"Your extremely nasty family," snapped Artemis. Well then someone's very grumpy. Well then again his family did almost kill us twenty minutes ago.

"I was not aware I had relations," Red Tornado said.

"Where have you been?" Conner asked his voice reaching a growl. Wow, someone really got put in a bad mood after M'gann getting hurt.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower," Red Tornado said, "When it became clear cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your Zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here."

That sounds valid, nothing seemed weird about that.

Sphere came out of where he was tuck and rolled past me to Conner, "Hey, boy."

Wait-Sphere's a machine right? The laser thingy in Artemis's arms went off suddenly.

"The pulse has worn off!" we all said at once.

Suddenly Red Tornado turned around and started to suck the air out of the room.

Really-Red Tornado's the trader. I so did not see that one coming.

I grabbed my ring sliding it on, "Hey RED! That won't work on me I can fly in space!"

He looked at me and sent a tornado flying at me I hit my head on the rocks before plopping in the water, I tried to scream, to swim but I was already spinning into darkness.

DICK GRAYSON

When I woke up I had one thought. Red Tornado. Than I saw Sydney floating in the water.

I hurried over grabbing her ankle and dragging her out. She wasn't breathing.

Oh Sydney's so going to kill me! It's practically kissing her. Not that I don't want to kiss her, I mean, I do have a crush on her. She has really nice lips. I mean it makes up for other areas that she lacks. Her lips though are the best part about her-I mean they are what she uses to make a sarcastic remark. And when she smirks, or full on smiles, which she hardly does they look amazing. I was thinking about her too much now. Stupid thirteen year old boy hormones. I needed to do this. But she'd be pissed! Whatever, it's to save her life and she should be happy I'm saving her life. Right? She wont be too mad.

I started to perform mouth to mouth and just when I thought it wasn't working she let out a cough. Water flowing out of her mouth and nose. I pat her back as she tried to sit up. The Zeta beams lit up and people started to wake up.

"That damn sucker," I heard her choke out, "He tried to drown me."

Her two mentor came to her side and I was being pulled to my feet by Batman.

"What happened here?" he asked gruffly looking around.

"What happened?!" Artemis said obviously not very whelmed at the moment, "The Reds happened."

"Tornado and his Wait, where are they-" Artemis looked around panicked.

"Gone," I said slowly, "All three of them. Gone."

SYDNEY WATERS

Wow, drowning, yeah worst way to die.

I kept getting prodded and asked if I was ok by Hal and John. I really wish they'd stop that. I'm bleeding from the head, I almost just drowned of course I'm not ok. They don't need to know that directly at least. They're not stupid and I've fought by there side for a few long years, they know when I'm bothered.

The betrayal was what was eating at me the most.

I've dealt with a lot of sucky things in the past few year, my father dying, almost killing his killer, almost getting killed by his killer. Yeah all sucks. But this was new sense of dread. I wasn't even that good of friends with Red, either, he scared the crap out of me. But that was only because I'd watched Terminator. Now, he scared the crap out of me for different reasons, I almost drowned. And he didn't even hesitate in doing it.

He was suppose to be our den mother, yeah...so much for the 'motherly' feel.

After getting questioned a few too many times, I was tired. I remember Batman asking me something, and me almost falling asleep.

"Lantern Girl," Batman shook my shoulder, he repeated the question.

"Batman," Dick said, "It's been a long night. She almost drowned- Wally maybe you should bring her home."

Oh yeah, Dick performing CPR on me. If I was in any other mood but being totally baffled I'd be pissed as shit. I mean it's no secret Dick has a crush on me. Couldn't he have just let me drown. Your being stupid-your just mad that the closest thing you've ever gotten to kissing someone now, was when a Thirteen year old kid preformed CPR on you.

Damn- I did not mean to say that.

"Yeah," Wally put his arm around my shoulder and gently hauled me up.

"You know," I yawned sleepily, "I could just go to sleep right here."

"If you fall asleep walking and drop," Wally joked, "I'm not carrying you home."

"Naw," I said, "If I got kidnapped your mom would miss me doing your chores and send you away."

"If you got kidnapped," Wally said as we stepped through the zeta beam, "You'd be sent right back."

"Thanks Wally," I said elbowing him only halfheartedly, "You sure know how to be nice to people."

"I know," he said.

"Wally," I asked.

"Yeah Syd."

"You like Arty don't you-like a lot. That's why you can't flirt with her like other girls."

Wally didn't answer for awhile, "Yeah-guess you are my best friend. Because you sure can read me like a book."

"Not really," I said, "Your crush on Artemis is pretty obvious?"

"It is?" Wally said.

"Yeah-uh even that Kent Nelson guy you met told you sooo! He was going to say Artemis you idiot. She's your spitfire."

"Yeah," Wally said absent-mindedly, "Guess your right."


	11. Stupid Things

**Well I'm back-and so sorry for being gone. Ugh-school started, my school play started and allergy season started so I've been insanely busy. With everything-and falling asleep at Nine O'clock every night. I've had time to type the actual stories and have at least the next three chapters but- I haven't been in the right mood to edit them...if that makes any sense. Well enjoy. **

**Happy Allergy season...**

We sat around the table. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to keep my emotions and anger under control. No one spoke. They weren't telling us anything-we deserved to know. I remember what Hal told me-that they'd get the Red Tornado thing under control by themselves. They weren't letting us help, was pretty much what Hal was telling me. Gosh, wasn't this team suppose to be to give us more trust. I glanced up at my team my friends. I almost lost them yesterday-we almost failed-that didn't mean we didn't fail technically Tornado and the others got away. But we did considerably good considering none of us were expecting us.

Well maybe me and Kaldur should have expected it considering me and him knew about he mole. Maybe it was the wrong thing not to tell the team-no if one of them were the mole-they could have done the same thing Tornado said. Take us by surprise. Kaldur did tell tornado.

The only one missing was Aqualad-I knew what he was talking about. Red Tornado being the mole.

My hands drummed against the table fast.

"Thanks But no thanks," Wally said pushing the bowl away.

"What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings," Robin sighed out I was still looking at Aqualad. I wondered if he'd leave in the part about me ease dropping. I wouldn't mind if he told Batman-Batman already finds me reckless.

"Exactly! Leave the bowl," Wally said grabbing handful of pretzels.

"You knew?!" Conner suddenly growled jumping towards Kaldur in fury. flew over and grabbed Conner making a giant hand using my ring, it wasn't working too well, "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

"Connor, what are you doing?"

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us, and said nothing!"

"You knew?"

"But didn't tell us?"

"I sought to protect the team from"

" Protect us from what, knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

" You almost died!"

"Everyone shut up! I knew too-Kaldar did nothing wrong. If he were to tip off the mole-"

"You knew!" Wally snapped.

"You told her?"

"No," I said looking towards Aqualad, "I ease dropped a bad habit but not Aqualad's fault in tipping me off. He was doing the right thing!"

"Than what about you-why didn't you tell us-"

"The same reason I didn't tell you me and Aqualad knew-"

"I ordered her not too," Kaldar said putting a hand on my shoulder, "You shall not blame Sydney for this. I made my decisions blame me."

"You ordered her," Wally scoffed, "Sydney and her stupid orders, the Watchtower now this! What the hell Sydney-I tell you everything why can't you do the same!"

That stung I lost my concentration let go of Conner and went over to Wally pushing him back, Artemis grabbed my arms and held me tight stopping me from attacking my best friend. _Best friend- best friends aren't suppose to say that._

"Enough! With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors," Batman said Wally was looking at me with a pained expression.

"I hope that hurt," I growled.

"Sydney enough," Batman said again, "Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

"Im really looking forward to hanging with you guys," Captain Marvel said.

Weird.

Batman started talking about how Red Tornado was a league responsibility but I was too busy glaring at Wally to even notice. Plus he was telling me old news I knew Bats didn't trust us with the Red Tornado thing. I looked at Wally my glare he was being such a jerk, it's times like these I wonder why I'm even friends with him. That was stupid, I couldn't survive without Wally West.

"You will leave him to us," Batman finished harsher than need be. Jesus Bat's calm down.

"I have another assignment for this team," Batman said pulling up a newspaper.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerrilla Gorilla? Was this the only thing he could find to distract us? Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase," Dick exasperated.

"I never joke about the mission," Batman said. Dick's gaze faltered and he looked down embarrassed, "I've checked the sources, I've studied the Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

"Your team," Wally muttered sarcastically.

I looked over at Aqualad who was staring at the ground. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed his hand, "They'll figure it out eventually. And if they don't-I'll make them figure it out."

Kaldur sighed and nodded and I kissed him on the cheek for the second time now, and walked off still telling myself, I had no real time for a relationship.

Oh who was I kidding, I was falling for Kaldur.

Dick and Artemis jumped out of the bioshop and checked the perimeter before us with there ninja skills the rest of us waited.

"All clear," Dick said.

"Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters," Kaldur said once outside.

It wasn't going to be that easy, I knew that. Wally and Dick don't forgive easy-trust me I know. I'm sure M'gann will get over it. Conner-well who knows with good ol' Conner. Artemis, uh, I'm taking it that she's going to be the worst grudge holder out of all of us.

"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters," Wally snapped.

"Your being reduiculous," I said, "Just listen to Kaldur."

"It's recon," said Dick,"We know what to do."

"Kid, Robin!" Kaldur called after them.

"The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us!" Dick said bearly turning around.

"Or did you forget that," Wally yelled as he disappeared into the bush,"like you forgot to tell us about the mole?"

I groaned in frustration-it was going to be one of these missions-one of the missions where if feels like everything is going to be perfectly fine but with lack of leadership and teamwork-it's going to all fall apart.

"Come on," Conner said to M'gann, "I'll keep you safe."

"You're my boyfriend, Connor, not my keeper," snapped M'gann, "Stop behaving like a character from a seventies sitcom."

"I just want to protect you," Conner said in defeat.

"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis placed her bow in-between M'gann and Conner,"I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health."

Artemis started to walk off and I groaned, "Will everyone just stop acting like five year olds."

Artemis grabbed my arm, "C'mon LG. Stop letting Kaldur brainwash you."

I was too mentally exaushted by now to snap back a comeback, and I was also afraid of Artemis when she was in this mood so the most I mumbled was, "He's not my boyfriend.

"So," M'gann said after about 100 hundred yards, "Are you and Aqualad like together now?"

"No," I said.

"Have you kissed?"

I didn't answer that. Does cheek count. I was blushing now and I sure hoped they couldn't tell in the dim moonlight.

"Do you like him?"

"Who cares M'gann," Artemis said, "Aqualad obviously forced LG to keep a big secret from us."

That was so enough, "He didn't force me to do anything. Do you really think if I thought the mole was a good thing to tell the whole thing I would have kept it a secret. We didn't want to tip off the mole in the first place. And the person who even told Kaldur there was a mole can't be trusted!"

"Who told-" M'gann was cut off by a giant alligator.

Artemis was caught under water. M'gann swished her alligator away before helping her another Alligator appeared from the pushes and I made a gun construct hoping the construct bullets would scare him away rather than actually kill him. It worked he scampered off.

"Drowning two nights in a row is not as fun as it seems, "Artemis coughed as M'gann mentally teleported her out fo the water next to me. I helped her to her feet.

"Those were the same collar like they have at Bell Rev prison," commented M'gann.

"You should contact Aqualad," I said, "To see what we should do next."

Artemis sent a dirty glare at me but said nothing to argue. I felt like I was having a telepathic battle with her-and I wasn't even the telepath out of the group. Artemis and me have gotten close the past few weeks but when we clash-now as example, we clash.

M'gann did as I told her too after giving the 'mental battle' me and Artemis appeared to be having a long look.

"Aqualad, can you hear me?" M'gann said connecting a link threw the four of us.

"Yes, Miss Martian," Aqualad replied immeidiatly, "Report."

Artemis rolled her eyes and huffed still saying nothing.

"Artemis, Lantern Girl and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars, like those used on convicts at Belle Rev prison," said M'gann.

Aqualad was silent for a few moments but he than said, "Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link-up with the entire team, now."

"Link established," M'gann said.

"Should you really still be giving us orders?" Artemis thought with a huff she than looked at M'gann, "And should you really be following them?"

"Listen," Aqualad tried to reason, "please."

"Oh, good, Aqualad's voice in my head," I herd Wally say sarcastically, "I've so missed that."

"Hey, Kaldur, KF and I were attacked by giant vultures," Dick said with a sarcastic cackle, "'Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves."

"You guy's are being such idiot's are you listening to yourself?" I said in annoyance.

"If he did, he wouldn't tell you..." Artemis said.

"I bet Sydney wouldn't either. Because now that she's boyfriend with Kaldur and girlfriend, she feel's obliged to not tell her best friend since birth that there's a mole on the team. Almost killing everyone!"

"Me and Kaldur are not together," I almost screamed, "I just kissed him on the cheek twice! That doesn't mean anything...oh I so didn't mean to say that!"

"So you are together," Wally said.

"Your such a jerk Wally," I said, "Jealous, that your best friend can have other people to count on in her life besides him!"

"Please Sydney," Wally thought vetomlessly, "Without me. You'd be a mess, you'd have no one who actually cares about you. You'd be nobody."

That stung a lot and I felt my eyes burn, that was like getting slapped in the face. I almost fell from where I was sitting.

"Syd," Wally said, "I didn't mean that."

"Sure, whatever."

"Superboy, are you online or just pouting?" M'gann said.

"Busy," Conner replied, "Call back later."

"What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us," Wally said fast.

"He should be chalant," Dick said, "Way chalant."

"That's not even a word Robin."

"Extremely chal-" he continued but was cut off by Artemis.

"How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?"

"Or if Connor doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves?" M'gann added

"Did he really think you or I could have been the mole? We've known each other for years!" Dick pointed out, "Then again he did tell Syndey because the two are suddenly madely in love."

"We are not-" I argued Artemis swiftly cut me off.

"Trust is a two-way street, and you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them," Artemis said, "Not that we'd do that-never."

"Enough," Kaldur said, "Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him."

"Under your leadership?" Wally sneered, "I don't think-"

"This is not up for debate," Kaldur said, "You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader,I will happily step down-"

"Kaldur you can't!"

"But until that time, I am in command here," Kaldur said.

The link fell silent.

* * *

"Me and Lantern Girl can fly over," M'gann suggested.

"Negatory," Wally said looking over Dick's shoulder, "The field is stamped like a dome over the whole compound."

"Pylons are insulated," Dick looked over to Kaldur's electronic tattoo swords, "but one good shock could cause a momentary gap."

"I see a target," Artemis said next to me.

"Then be ready to hit it," Kaldur said making a move to go to the force field he than turned back towards us, "Be ready, all of you."

He hit the force field with his electrical swords and a gap appeared along with a flying arrow. The force field shut down and we all hurried forward only to be met by a dozen monkeys.

Well this is just fantastic-Monkey's seriously-out of all the creature's in the world-why monkeys.

I hit two monkey's away and more started to come.

"Remove their collars!" Kaldur said. I did as so making a hammer construct and hitting th ecollars off as the monkey's came. As they fell off the monkeys ran into the forest in confusion. Soon I noticed M'gann throw the Ape through the wall. (don't get on M'gann's bad side) The rest of us hurried behind her into the smoke from the rubble as the smoke disappeared we soon were able to see who was doing this. The Brain!

"It's The Brain!" Wally exlaimed.

"Uh, I can see it's a brain," Artemis said in annoyance.

"Not a brain, The Brain," Wally said in a I know everything tone.

Jerk.

"In the flesh," the Brain droned in a french accent, "so to speak."

"Mallah." he ordered. Suddenly pole's appeared from the ground and my limbs went loose making me fall.

Well ain't this the best thing that's happened to me today.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, now!" Kaldur ordered in everyones heads. M'gann grabbed the remote from Mallah and crushed it and Conner pounded through the wall a white wolf behind him.

Wait a sec, a white wolf-um ok Conner has a friend.

First Sphere-now a Wolf-Mount Justice is sure bound to get crowded at the rate this is going.

Artemis shot an arrow at Mallah which bounced of harmlessly. She groaned in frustration next to me.

Mallah turned towards Conner who smirked in humor, "Try it-I hate monkeys."

"Agreed," I muttered.

Mallah made a move to attack Conner but the Brain stopped him, "No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo."

Waterloo? Once again, why exactly did I choose Spanish?

"Au revoir, mes amis," he added as a bunch of tools started to appear from his body. Really-Spanish-apparent most of the U.S. speaks Spanish-which is my main reason for taking the class. But of course- every single person I meet is either mumbleing nosense in Atlantain-or ordering in French to kill us all.

"Get down!" Wally yelled.

"Lantern Girl force bubble!" Kaldur ordered. I did so making one big enough for all of us and scrunched up my face in concentration ready for the blow when suddenly the lights turned off. A few moments later they flickered on and Mallah and the Brain were gone.

"Really." I said in a flat tone, "That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen."

* * *

"Look," Dick said, "I need to know,why did you two keep the mole intel a secret?"

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster," Aqualad said without must hesitation. What's the harm in knowing now.

"What? You can't trust him!" Artemis snapped.

"Duh Artemis," I said rolling my eyes in complete frustration.

"Neither me or Lantern Girl did," Kaldur said, "It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went," Kaldur looked around and sighed, "he nearly succeeded."

"But you had to consider it might be true," Dick said.

"Yes. As leader," Kaldur said, "I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor. Which is why I made Sydney not say anything. But we know if she really found it to be a danger she wouldn't have even listened to my order."

"Which is what we've tried to explain to you the whole time," I said in an annoyed mumbling voice, "If you guy's would just listen instead of being complete five year olds you would have gotten that point earlier instead of causing this mission to go completely false."

"Hate to say it," Dick said,"but makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down," Kaldur said. I rolled my eyes-seriously Kaldur and who exactly was going to take your place. Dick? Too young? Wally? Too annoying? Me-well I could but I don't want too.

I snorted, "And give the role to who exactly."

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" Dick said. Everyone raised there hand.

"Fine," Kaldur said hinting a smile. What now Kaldur?, "But I have found knowing which secrets to keep from the team and to not keep from the team have been hard. And since Sydney seem's to be able to ease drop on all of them anyways. I may need someone to keep me in check."

"Um..." I didn't know how to exactly was he saying, so I started to argue while sputtering out onesense but the voices of agreement started to overwhelm my voices of annoyance.

"Sydney can be your co leader!" M'gann exclaimed.

I looked from M'gann back at Kaldur my mouth wide open. I looked over at the rest of the team. My eyes spotted on Dick who was nodding so fast I'm sure his head was about to fall off, I glanced over at Wally who gave me a small smile. He could sense I was still angry. I looked over at M'gann who was grinning. That at Artemis who rolled her eyes and grinned at me. Than and Conner, "Will you just say yes already?" he groaned.

Well thank's Conner- I would if I could form words at the moment? Well actually I wouldn't say yes I would say the exact opposite which is No Way In Hell. Then again...Kaldur did prove a point-he wasn't always going to make the right decisions. And I would be able to stop exactly what I was afraid of.

"Fine whatever co leader it is. But I refuse to be leader need be. I'm leaving that role to Kaldur and Robin. I don't strategize I just attack."

"Heard loud and clear," Dick said.

"Guess it all worked out," Captain said, "See you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?"

"Nope, gotta fly," Captain said flying away.

"So, what are you gonna call him?"Wally asked pointing at the Wolf.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" Conner said blantly.

"Generic," Wally said, "but acceptable."

* * *

"So what your not going to talk to me now," Wally said from behind me. We were walking home. After the mission I just turned and walked home not even waiting for Wally who usually took forever with chatter with Dick. But this time he just followed me and even when I tried to walk faster I knew it would never work. He ws the fastest boy alive right?

"What is there to talk about," I said bluntly.

Wally sighed, "Sydney look-I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I was just-I don't like secrets."

"Could say that again."

"You don't make these things easy," Wally mumbled he grabbed my shoulder spinning me around, "I'm never going to ever leave you-I know I said some mean stuff out there. But I do care about you, love you-your my sister."

I didn't meet his eyes, "Yeah, I said. I never doubted that. It's just the opposite actually. You doubted me."

"I did?" Wally said.

"I may have...well something with Kaldur. But Kaldur hasn't been there all those years you have. And you acted like that meant nothing to me. It's meant everything Wally. Never doubt me."

Wally wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my hair I hugged him back, "I didn't think there was really a mole on the team. Maybe if I did, no one would have gotten hurt. I don't want to be co leader either, as a matter of fact."

"I know," Wally said, "I saw it in your eyes, why'd you even say yes."

"I'm not sure," I mumbled, "I'm going to have to keep secrets though, and your going to have to be ok with it."

Wally sighed and wrapped his arm around me, "I know, it's not easy. But I know-but that doesn't mean you have to keep secrets about Kaldur. So you and him a thing yet?"

I rolled my eyes, "No," I said, "I don't have time for boys."

Wally laughed, "It's going to happen- I know it trust your good ol' best friend Wally on this one."

"Yeah because your the expert about relationships," I said, "cough *M'gann* cough *Artemis."

Wally elbowed me in the ribs blushing a like a tomato, "Hey at least I don't have Dick Grayson crushing on me like some sort of lovesick puppy dog."

"He isn't crushing on me like some sort of lovesick puppy dog."

"Oh," Wally said, "You really don't know... trust me now of day's your all he talks about."

I rolled my eyes. Wally was just over exaggerating.

Or was he?

**Nope not a love triangle-sorry guys. Hahaha-love triangles just annoy me-even though my favorite books have them. *cough* hunger games *cough* maximum ride **


	12. Kissing, Sick Ships and Helmets

**Super sick...bleh. Hope you like this chapter!**

"You know they're a couple, right?" Dick said pointing at M'gann and Conner.

"I believe I knew before they did."

"Well I didn't I caught them condoling way too many times for my liking."

"Do we tell them?" Dick said with a smirk, "Or you two for that matter-are you guy's a thing or not."

I blushed and my mind suddenly flashed back to a few day's ago. Wally, had gotten championships in the Science fair (figure's considering his Uncle Barry helped with the project). I was bored so I zeta-beamed to the cave. I caught M'gann and Conner on the couch in a full out make out session, so I slowly made it to the kitchen to steal some of Wally's snacks. When I bumped straight into Kaldur who had a look on his face that told me he'd caught the two love birds also.

Get a room-wait nevermind don't get a room there too that I think of it Conner's technically only a few months old...wow-that's gotta be awkward considering M'gann in Earth years is like forty.

"Well," I said after a few seconds of standing there, "You hungry-I have some on Wally's cheezwiz's."

"Sure, maybe we can go to the beach, I haven't been down there in awhile..." I nodded. While I wasn't always fond of the beach because the sand alway's got into my shoes, I was flattered that Kaldur asked me to hang out, plus I was wearing flip flops so I'd be fine.

I grabbed the jar of cheewiz's from the cabinet and me and Kaldur walked by M'gann and Conner again M'gann noticed me this time and she broke apart from Conner with a rather large blush. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped from my lips.

"Don't worry me and Kal are going to the beach carry on," I urged following Kaldur through the zetabeam.

It was sunset already and Kaldur and me sat on the shore so our feet would just touch the water as it lapped up.

"Have you ever had uh...what do you call it here...a friendboy?"

I blushed slightly, "Boyfriend, I corrected-and no- it's sort of hard with the secret identity thing and all."

Kaldur nodded, "I wouldn't know back at Atlantis everyone know's who I am."

I shrugged, "I'd like that more actually. If there wasn't the fact that I'd put people in danger by revealing my identity-it'd be nice people wouldn't take me for granted."

"Take you for granted," Kaldur chuckled.

"It's true, I'm a huge dork in school. I wear these big nerd glasses and everything. Supposedly, being a straight A student immediately marks you as someone to make fun of."

"I think your amazing Green Lantern or not."

"Thanks," I said, "Tell that to my peers."

"Why do you wear the glasses? You seem fine without them now."

"They're fake, I've chosen no mask-so the glasses kind of help- I also keep my hair back. No one's even guessed I'd ever be her. There's also the fact that I've convinced my peers my only extracurricular activity is helping in the Library-its hilarious really considering I've never stepped foot in one. But anyway I'm a geek."

"They might just have trouble seeing your face's pretty features."

I blushed looking at him "I'm not pretty."

"Say's who?" Kaldur said his voice bearly above a whisper his face leaning into me and suddenly or lips crashed together-

"So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why's he still here? And why's he eating my snacks?" Wally's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I shook my head hoping people haven't seen how hot my cheek's had gotten.

"Recognize Batman," the computer droned. BAtman speedwalked through the cave and ordered,"Computer, national news."

The T.V. turned on and Cat Grant a CNN news reporter popped onto the screen, ""The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."

"Should we get out there?" Dick said eagerly.

"No," Batman said gruffly, "The League will soon have the situation under control.  
That's not why I'm here. According to your Intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra venom," added Wally.

"Which the brain used to create his animal army," Dick continued.

"And upgrade wolf," Conner said patting his new friend affectionately.

"The brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at the penitentiary," M'gann added.

"Batman, is it possible that plant thing's on Kobra venom, too?" Artemis said.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis," Batman said"Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences, unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide," Kaldur finished and Dick pulled up another computer and started to type. I watched his fingers move along the keyboard in almost a superspeed.

"Exactly," Batman sighed, "It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"You got that right," Dick said pulling up multiple screens, "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham city, Paris, Star City, Taipei-" the screen suddenly turned to static.

"Dude," Wally complained. Really Wally-do you think Dick would even be able to do that on purpose-he's a computer genius.

"It's not me," Dick said slowly, "Someone's cutting in the satellite signal-all satellite signals."

Suddenly the Joker appeared on the screen his face zoomed in. Oh, lovely, just something I'd love to see when I go to sleep at night.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement From the Injustice League," Joker said backing up and showing us who else was there. I was surprised there was no Harley instead there was seven other people on the team. Well then Joker sure seemed to have upgraded herself in a partner.

I looked at the rest of the people on the screen, Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan. Great just great.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities," said Vertigo, "If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time the longer your governments wait-"

The Joker turned the screen back to face him, "The more we get to have our jollies." he laughed his maniac laugh than the screen turned to static. Well that scene sure isn't something to give me nightmare's tonight.

"Roger that Aquaman," Batman said speaking into the comlink, "The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

Dick rewound the video so we could see everyone there, "Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan. 7 heavy hitters. Probably behind everyone and everything we've faced."

"There's your secret society," Wally said.

I snorted.

"Not so secret anymore," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer," Aqualad said.

"Yeah," Wally said not so modestly, "That was their mistake. Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt."

I rolled my eyes, like they'd ever put us into the front line like that. Remember Wally-we're the covert losers.

"The Justice League will handle the plants," Batman explained...wait...wait ,"I have a different job for this team."

Wait...wait-was he saying was he saying what I think he was saying was he saying-

"Oh, man!" Wally said.

Me and Artemis simultaneously hit him, "With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

"You realize what you're really asking them to do?"

"They're ready," Batman said glancing over at us. I couldn't fight the grin appearing on our face.

"Ready?" Wally said still confused, "Ready for what?"

Me and Artemis hit him again.

"Ow! Will you cut that-"

"Hello, Wally!" Artemis said, "If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know," Wally said still rubbing his probably bruised shoulder from where Artemis hit it, she hit's harder than me, "I guess we'll-" Artemis pointed, "Ohh."

"Well, Batman, I trust you're correct," Zatara said.

"I trust you can locate the enemy," Batman asked.

"Indeed," Zatara said, "Wotan's informants suggest sorcery is part of how the plants are , if you will provide a holo-map, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorceress activity..." He spoke in some foreign language than a red dot appeared on the hologram, "There- that is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in," Dick said, "The Louisiana bayou."

"We are on our way," everyone ran off.

Kaldur wasn't moving and he was looking straight at me giving me the look, like I needed to stay behind. I had a feeling it wasn't for good reasons either, "We need a plan B."

"I'm guessing this plan B isn't going to be shared with the team," I said crossing my arms, "Talk."

"The helmet of fate."

I almost laughed than I realized he wasn't kidding, "Kaldur no way-you know what happens if you put on that helmet."

"I'm well aware of the consequences but what choice do we have, hundreds will be dead if we don't stop the Injustice Leauge. You can't tell me I'm being illogical."

He was right, I couldn't tell him that he was being illogical. It'd be stupid for us not to go into a plan B. But I was a little angry with myself for agreeing to be co leader, this is exactly what I didn't want to do- make the hard decisions. Risk someone's life. I didn't like it. I was annoying, agitated, proud, and grateful at the same time. If that made any sense. I didn't want Kaldur to do it. If anyone would do it it'd be me. A life in Doctor Fate's helmet wouldn't be too bad-who would miss me. Kaldur? Wally? They'd get over it. Even if I don't go into Doctor Fate's helmet, I'd be leaving soon anyway.

"Yeah but I can..." I didn't have anything I could say and I could feel tears burning in my eyes before I knew what I was doing I'd kissed him on the lips. When I broke loose, "Plan A will work. If plan B goes I'm putting on the helmet not you."

"No way," Kaldur said, "I'm putting it on. It's my plan B-"

I pushed him away, "Try to stop me." I looked behind me, "Kaldur this team need's you-it's never needed me."

* * *

"What's in the duffel?" Wally asked.

"Plan "B," Kaldur took a small glance at me. I glared in pure annoyance back. Me in helmet of fate not him-we seemed to be having some sort of argument with our eyes and he appeared to be losing-well I hoped he was losing.

M'gann suddenly groaned as if she was in pain.

"You all right?" Conner asked.

"Dizzy," M'gann commented.

"Martians get air sick?" Dick said.

"She does look a bit greener than usual," commented Wally.

"Not me," M'gann groaned, "her."

"I feel fine," Artemis said.

They looked at me, "Not me you idiots-wait-the bioship."

M'gann nodded, "She's trying to shield us, but-"she groaned again. something hit the sip sending it spinning. I almost fell out of my suddenly landed in the water, and suddenly Atom tour through the ceiling letting water leak in.

"He's hurting her," groaned M'gann. Conner jumped towards Atom-but he wasn't doing so good, so he drew back.

"No way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row," Artemis put a rebreather in and grabbed another two handing it to me and Wally.

"Wow," Wally almost laughed." uh thanks."

"M'gann, we need to get out!" Conner said, "Open a hatch."

"Hello, M'gann," M'gann said, "Of course."

"Out," Kaldur ordered, "Everyone out."

"She's in shock," M'gann echoed in my head, "She'll need time to recover."

Suddenly there was a extremely loud screech in my ear and my nee's buckled.

"Vertigo!"

"Count Vertigo to you, peasant!"

"Robin, Miss Martian, disappear!" Kaldur said, "We will keep them two fulfill the mission objective."

Vertigo aimed his device at me as I made a bubble around everyone, "How long will this last?" Kaldur asked.

"As long as I can concentrate," I said sweat started to form on my forehead and my knee's became weak, "But with Vertigo aiming his thing at me and Atom banging on it not long. But it should help stall Rob and Miss M."

Atom's banging got harder and I could feel myself get weaker, "Your straining yourself." Wally said.

"Just a little longer-" Atom gave a hit hard onto the construct and my nee's buckled and I was down for the count as I spun into darkness.

* * *

"They awaken," I heard someone say, "You're certain this will hold them? The cage is impenetrable. Even the Superboy and the Green Lantern have no chance of escaping."

Wow they really must underestimate me, they take Artemis's and Kaldur's weapons but leave mine. They were taunting me wanting to get me riled up, and it was working.

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan!" Kaldur said shaking the bars and trying to free us, but with no avail if anything Kaldur just go weaker.

"Please, Atlantean, do not pretend you're in my League!"

I grabbed my hammer and swung it against the cage only to fly back into Kaldur who grunted as I knocked him over.

"Are you alright," Kaldur asked he than hissed in my ear, "Where's plan B."

"On the bioship," I mumbled, "We gotta trust M'gann and Rob-they'll figure something out."

Suddenly the Bioship flew over knocking Wotan down and making him loose concentration. I grabbed everyone with a baseball bat before they fell into the swamp and slowly put them down.

The monkey guy-forgot his name locked eyes with Conner, "I hate monkeys."

"Noted Con," I said from behind him, "Well noted."

"I feel naked," Artemis said reaching behind her to find no arrows, "And not in a fun way."

"We will make our own fun, as we have been trained," Aqualad said, "Maneuver 7."

Kaldur shot Artemis up in the air and she kicked Gorilla guy in the face.

"Thank whatever heavens they are that they didn't expect me do anything with my ring."

I started to help Artemis attack posion Ivy but she was strong and kept throwing ivy at me.

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her plants, "My baby."

The plants exploded and I saw Robin and M'gann appear a few feet from me, "Timber."

Poison Ivy tried to shoot vines but she was disorietnated and M'gann (yeah don't piss of M'gann) exploded them with a meer thought.

"Children,"the Jocker started, "Children foiled our plan. Inconceivable. - that last one might not be a word. So sue me."

"Oh just shut up," I said in annoyance.

"Kill them," growled Virtigo, "Kill them all."

An electric force hit me and M'gann dropped to he ground where she was flying. Kaldur stopped the current by M'gann and I saw him out the words, "Plan "B."

I gasped and managed to duck away from the electrical current as Kaldur took the helmet out of the bag.

"KALDUR!" I herd Wally yell. I jumped grabbing the helmet and before I could land face in the mud I slipped in on.

I wasn't falling anymore. I was in what looked like a dark room with a light that came from nowhere. There was a man who looked old. I remember Wally telling me about Kent, he was pretty racked up about his death.

"Wally's found a host? Your quite young."

I turned around, "Wally's probably not to happy with me right now."

Kent chuckled, "The sacrifices we make. Your name child."

"Sydney Waters."

"Wally's spoken about you," he said.

"All good things I hope," I than snorted, "Yeah right. So I'm stuck here forever."

"If Nabu feel's your a valent host yes-as we speak though-Fate is winning the fight for your friends. But I have a feeling you heart belongs somewhere else."

"Nabu-in..."

"Doctor Fate."

Suddenly it felt like someone had hit me hard in the side, I stumbled groaning in pain, "Jeez...what the hell was that."

"It is your body," he said.

I sort of got a glance of what was going on. I saw the league come and Joker do something. Than smoke and suddenly I flew up and was all like, "Fate has intervened."

Wow, I sure was badass this way, but I didn't like it.

"How could you let her do that!" I herd Wally say, "Now Nabu will never let her go she'll be stuck in fate forever."

"It was suppose to be me," Kaldur mumbled looking down, "She was just so stubborn."

Wally growled and took a step to attack Kaldur but Dick put his hand on Wally's shoulder, "Stop it Kid-Kaldur doesn't want Syd in there as much as the rest of us. but she made her choice."

"Your not fit, I can see it now-your far too stubborn. Nabu-this girl is not the host."

"Why not she's young agile," Fate as his helmet appeared in front of me

"I don't like to be controlled-the only reason I was in here was the fe-thought of losing Kaldur. He didn't disserve this fate."

"No one disserves Fate," he said.

"Well I sure hope you like Sarcasm because if I stay here you sure are going to hear a lot of that from me," I mumbled that said, "Besides I'm already a Green Lantern. Earth needs me."

"From my understanding this Earth already has a few green Lanterns the loss will not be great," Fate said.

"They're getting older Fate-Sydney show's great potential and once they retire they are going to need someone to take there place. Sydney will help Wally find a new host...she promises."

"I do-I mean yeah I do."

Suddenly my hands reached up and I grasped the helmet as it slipped off my head. Wally practically tackled me in a hug, I laughed and hugged him back.

"Nabu let you go?"

"Well, he figured out just how stubborn I can be- and he figured it'd be easier to not deal with me for a few decades."

"You defied my orders," I herd Kaldur say beside me, "This shall not happen again."

"Oh well," I rolled my eyes, "Get use to it Aqualad."

"Well Nabu is right on one thing," Kaldur smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, his touch sent shivers up my spine. Good shivers., "You sure are stubborn."

"Yeah," I mumbled and I was hoping Kaldur only heard it, "well your going to get use ot that if us is ever going to work out."

"I suppose I am," Kaldur winked at me and I blushed.

"The super villain secret society has been neutralized," Batman said causing us to turn his head towards me, "As for your performance, it was satisfactory."

* * *

**Well, I so wasn't even going to make this a KaldarXOC fic-things just sort of happened. Don't worry, there relationship will be complicated and not as one sided as I'm make it to be...**

**MWHAHAHAHAHA**

**I need help- I blame this all on being sick.**


	13. The day gone wrong

It all started with one sneeze in History-than ten minutes later another. Then by PE a stuffy nose. By the time I was walking home- I felt horrible, and like it was freezing even though, despite Autumn weather it was suprising warm out that day.

"Hello-Sydney...you listening to me."

"What," I already sounded funny because of my nose.

"I was asking if you were feeling ok? You look horrible."

"Why thank you Wallace West you look magnificent."

"Seriously-maybe you should sit out of training."

"It's allergies," I said, "I'm not sick."

"You'll never admit it will you, your one of those people."

"One of those people?" I mocked.

"Too good to get sick people-well actually you never do get sick."

"Exactly," I said, "I'll be fine. Training should help me get into my groove."

By the time training actually got around I was dizzy as shit.

"Sydney and Conner spar," Canary said.

I slid off my ring because the rule was no powers, and on normal days. I could usually use Conner against himself by dodging his swings and tackles. But today, I felt sluggish and slow. It only took a few minutes for Conner to take a good swing (not at full strength of course) and for him to hit me in the gut. He hardly hit me harder than a normal human, he was honestly good at downtoneing the super strength need be, but it knocked the wind out of me and I was on the ground.

_"Failure Green Lantern B07."_

I groaned because the ground was actually comfortable and I didn't want to get up.

"You ok there Sydney, you usually can dodge my punches more often..."

I groaned again and suddenly Conner's voice got panicky, "God Syd, I'm sorry-I did try to downtone the Superstrength really..."

"Not you. I'm-" I sat up too fast and my stomach lurched and suddenly I was sprinting to the bathroom.

Well, I don't think you honesly want to know the rest.

But I was stuck at home alone for three days. I even missed meeting Zatanna, according to Artemis who I made sure to text the whole time I was sick (I made her promise not to leave out any details), she was enjoyable. Also they kidnapped Zatanna (in the most non creepy way according to Wally) and they found Red Tornado-who apparently isn't evil? Confusing for someone who wasn't there.

* * *

_LATER THAT WEEK_

"Well it appears Sydney's arisen from the dead!" Dick said as I walked threw the Zetabeam.

"Very funny Boy Wonder," I said, "You guy's have been lost without me."

"Sure," said Wally.

"Yeah Kidnapping, that's not a felony."

"Yeah we've missed something," Conner said, "Your _sarcasm."_

"Were you just trying to insult me by using sarcasm, to insult my sarcasm."

"Sure," Conner barely looked up from his TV, "If you put it that way. Sure."

"Team," Batman said suprising us all (except for maybe Dick-I mean ninja's know when other ninja's are suing there ninja skills...right?), "Black Canary will not be conducting practice today, instead me and J'onn will. You will be put under a physic simulation. In this scenario you will not win under any circumstance, how far you get will determine how far you are."

"But we'll know it's fake right?"

"Yes," J'onn confirmed, "You'll all know it's fake."

* * *

I watched on the screen as the ship came closer. My two mentors approached it, "You have entered the boundaries of Earth space," John said, " Disengage all weapons and engines. This is your final warning."

The thing lit up and my mentors were disintegrated. I bit my lip, this seemed so real, it wasn't though. Just a simulation made by J'onn. Just a simulation. Not real. But what would really happen if my mentors really did denigrate. It's obvious Earth is a big sector and Guy couldn't do it alone. Even then he's only had two years experience, I've had four. Plus the years before that, but I'd hardly count those. I'd become a full lantern a lot faster than I thought. I wouldn't leave Earth ever, I'd even probably be roped into the Justice League one way or another-because then I wouldn't be Earth's protégé lantern I'd be it's only being that knows enough about outer space and different Alien races that would try to take Earth to there advantage.

"Code red," Batman said, "Full offensive deploy."

One by one the league was disintegrated, and soon Batman was all that was left, I knew he was to perish...this was suppose to be a worse case scenario type of thing. But even when it happened I couldn't help but wince.

"Tornado, did you-"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw..." Tornado droned with no emotion (typical) even though this was all fake. I was still a little bitter about him totally betraying us. Wally said I would have understood it more if I went on the mission with them. But of course I was sick," Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative," Zatara agreed, "See you in the field."

"I must join the League," Red Tornado said, "We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

"We stand ready," Aqualad said.

We watched the reports, watched as Barry, Wally's aunt Iris and dozens other denigrated. I was expecting all of this. But I just wasn't ready. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. But this wasn't real. How could I have such raw feelings, if it wasn't real. I knew something wasn't right.

"Red Tornado to cave," said Red Tornado, "I fear I am all that remains of the League."

"R.T!" Dick yelled. I almost snapped at him, he was taking it seriously, like me. Only making my feelings about all of this worse. Red Tornado's fine.

"We are Earth's heroes now," Aqualad said without much emotion.

"So what are we waiting for, a theme song?" Conner said. Wow Con, seriously should have never taught you sarcasm.

"A strategy," said Aqualad, "Earth's weapons are ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed."

"Checking satellite imagery," Dick said typing on his watch, "Here's where the aliens are now."

"This one get lost?" Conner asked.

"That's Superman's fortress of solitude," Dick exclaimed.

Figures.

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" Conner said.

I felt a little bad, he had to find this out at the flipping end of the world-no not the end of the world a training exercise that wasn't _real._

"Its power source must have attracted the aliens attention, at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

"Must be some fortress." Conner said bitterly.

"Connor," M'gann said.

"No, it's OK..." Conner said in a rough tone but the look in his eyes was sad, " I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. Uh, you know, now."

Conner they're not really dead. I shook the thoughts overwhelming my head.

"We will target this lone ship," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo!" Wally said. If I wasn't so nervous about this whole thing I would have totally killed Wally right then and there. Luckily Artemis had herself under control and did it for me.

"Ow!" Wally exclaimed.

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house!" Artemis pointed out.

"Uh, heh heh," Wally tried to smile but faltered and Conner's glare, "Not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

* * *

"Communications disabled," M'gann said as she ripped off points on the ship, "Propulsion disabled."

"And ETs are sealed inside," Artemis said as shooting a trick arrow that was some sort of cement foam to block the video eye thingy.

Me and Artemis stayed back watching in case any scout ships came by.

"Identifying weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship," Dick said, "Here, here, and here."

Conner started to try to pull off the laser, I saw it and was about to yell to warn Conner when Wolf jumped pushing Conner out of the way and getting hit with a stray beam. He was gone. I felt dizzy and I almost fell from where I was standing.

Artemis grabbed my elbow, "Whoa there you ok?"

"Yeah fine," I mumbled.

It isn't real.

"Wolf!" M'gann said.

"There was no indication of feedback," Dick said before adding, "I'm sorry."

"Can't do anything for him now," Conner said begging to pull off the lasar, "Let's go."

Conner pulled off the laser and M'gann tellepatichly started to mush it into the Bio-ship.

"Ahh! Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biomatrix," M'gann said, "We'll need to camouflage for a few minutes."

"May not have a few minutes," I muttered looking at the ships coming by. I could bearly stand right now everything was so confusing what was real-what wasn't real. I tried to fly up but faltered.

"Something's wrong with LG," Artemis said alarmed.

"Miss Martian, open fire!" Aqualad ordered, "Can't. Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon. And that's not fully integrated yet, either."

"Got you covered!" Artemis said, "LG get cover something's wrong with you."

I ignored her command got a hold of myself (mostly) and made a gun construct, starting to shoot at the ships.

"Get inside!" Artemis yelled, "I'm almost there."

Me and her went for a dead sprint, I got more concentration. Get a hold of yourself it isn't real. I managed to shoot the second ship-not taking it down but disabling it for awhile. The first ship was still an issue. I couldn't shoot and run at the same time. I thought about flying but considering I'm bearly able to keep my gun construct stable with all my thoughts flying through my head. Flying wasn't going to be an option.

"LG! Artemis, behind you!" yelled M'gann. I was suddenly shoved to the side by Artemis and I fell into the snow knocking the wind out of my body.

"Artemis!" there were several screams of her name but the worse was the blood curdling scream let out by M'gann.

This isn't real, I said looking up to find where Artemis went. She was gone.

This isn't real this isn't real-this was real.

I couldn't function right I felt sick inside. I heard KAldur order everyone to get inside but I didn't move. I just stared at the ship in an angry fury. Suddenly rage came over me and I flew up my ring sort of exploding green power in front of me and the ship exploded. I dropped to the ground landing on my feet and my nee's buckled.

Artemis was gone.

I hadn't even known her for that long, but me and her had a relationship. We were so similar, bitter, sarcastic, both very secretive. We just bounced off each other, a relationship I couldn't even have with M'gann or Wally.

Someone was grabbing my arm pulling me back towards the ship, "Sydney-we need to go." It was Kaldur.

I allowed myself to get brought back to the ship, I sat in my normal seat and couldn't help but look at the empty seat across from me.

This was all my fault...but isn't it always.

* * *

M'gann was crying I stared ahead shaking slightly.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Wally banged on the dashboard.

"It's my fault," I said, "If I was a stronger Green Lantern I could have beat them fast. Damnit- Is hould be dead with her- she pushed me out of the way at the last second."

"You shouldn't have been there at all-something was wrong with you Sydney-Artemis was practically dragging your ass out there it should be you dead!" Wally snapped.

"Wally," Dick said, "How the hell could it have been Sydney's fault. In the end do you remember her exploding the damn things. Even before she wasn't doing bad."

"He's right." I mumbled.

"There will be time to mourn later," Kaldur said. I knew him better-he was avoiding morning. Kaldur doesn't deal with emotion. Even when Tula left him he found something else to concentrate on... it dawned on me it could be me and I could be a distraction. I shook the thought out of my head. I didn't care what I was to him he wasn't a distraction to me, I cared about him. "Now we have a job to do- defend the Earth and ensure Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain."

"Back to the cave?" M'gann asked.

"The hall of justice," Kaldur said, "The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope."

* * *

"General Wade Eiling, U.S. Air Force," said the General I stood to the side not particularly paying attention. Just looking pretty, apparently the Green Lantern's are the strongest being's in the universe. I didn't feel so strong right now.

I followed them to the hall of Justice. It was in rebel my mentor's statues both were down. Hal was beheaded. Well that' ironic, Hal beheaded, he always told me that'd be the funnest way to-

He's gone now, and it wasn't by beheaded. I couldn't help the pain that swelled up in my chest and I froze. I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"They're really gone," Dick said.

M'gann flew and went by her uncles Statue crying.

I felt a hand on my shoulder's Wally's, "Artemis wasn't your fault. I was being stupid-I just..."

"Hey," I said, "IT's fine. Death makes you do funny things."

I felt the tears well up and I put a hand to my mouth shaking my head, "It's always my fault that the people around me die anyway." I mumbled. Wally opened his mouth to say something when I heard M'gann yell.

"Uncle J'onn!"

"M'Gann, check his mind," Aqualad said diving in front of J'onn and M'gann stopping them from meeting, "Make sure he is whom he appears to be."

"It's him," said M'gann, "He's real-He's alive."

"But we saw you get disintegrated," Conner said, "You and Superman-and everyone."

"Yes, I remember," J'onn said in confusion, "But I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density shifting, the beam passed right through you," M'gann said.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Dick finished.

"My mind is clouded," J'onn concluded, "I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

"Hello, Wally, come on!" we followed him outside, "I knew it! 's giving off zanopenes, the same stuff that powers our zeta tubes. This thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports. Artemis is alive."

It seemed weird, and something in the back of my mind, told me not to get my hopes us. For some reason something told me-that this was going to be a worse case scierio. So I made myself not get excited-or happy-or anything. I made myself go blank.

"Maybe, but-"

"No maybe," Wally shushed Dick, "They're all alive."

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us!" M'gann concluded through the telepathic link. They never followed us they were still inside.

Suddenly dozen's of ships came to us. The three of us ducked behind a truck. I started to shoot some gun constructs. But it was no use really.

"Any chance you'll go all crazy again?" Dick said.

"Probably not," I said, "Another one of those thing's will drain my ring-and I'm not completely sure how I even did it in the first place. Actually that thing should have drained my ring."

Weird.

"We're on our way!" Kadur said.

"Negative," Dick said, "We can't win this. Miss Martian, camo the bioship."

"We're falling back."

"We're trapped!" said the General.

"Maybe not," Kadur opened the doors to the hall of justice showing us the zeta beam.

"We can all zeta to the cave if you can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes," Kaldur explained looking back at us.

One by one we all went in, Wally was before me, Kaldur purposely put me infornt of him, damn boyfriend. Or wait are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Whatever, these thougt's are pety, and with the end of the world coming, it's doubtful I'll even have to deal with a problem like that again.

Suddenly the wall bursted. I turned to help but KAldur threw me threw the zetabeam before I could process.

A soldier came in wounded.

Than Conner.

Than J'onn.

I stared at the Zetabeam. No one came threw, Dick put his hand on my shoulder. Maybe they did Zetabeam to the mothership-as prisoners. But the look on Dick's face told me no.

"Kaldur's gone," I said, "I'm not going to be leader."

"You never agreed too," Dick said solemly but rather than before when he was fighting WAlly tooth and nail for it. He didn't look happy. He finally understood what my biggest fear was-making the ultimate decisions that could risk your temanstes and your friends lives, "I'll take the role."

"Dick if you don't want-"

Dick squeezed my shoulder.

"Our next mission is clear," Dick said turning to face the rest of the team, "If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims-"

"We do," Wally cut him off. Dick shook his head, not having the heart to tell him the obvious truth, "Then the only reasonable detention facility is here. Their mothership, atop what used to be Smallville. Ring any bells?"

"No," J'onn said slowly, "I'm sorry."

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction..." Dick said.

"No! He's offering you as a sacrifice!" M'gann said, "Aqualad would never do that. Sydney you gotta stop this."

"You're right," Dick said, "Aqualad would sacrifice himself, a mistake that just cost us our leader. Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case, he's teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis! And Aqualad and everyone," Wally said.

"But Sydney-"

"Sydney," Dick reasoned, "What other choice do we have."

I opened my mouth.

"Stop Sydney-I'm going offering myself... no one's making me do this. It's ok M'gann it's what Superman would do."

Superman he's doing this for flipping Superman!

* * *

_And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope._  
_Hope survives because the battle is not over._  
_Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight._  
_It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on, bring all their resources, their skills, their talents to bare, to defeat the enemy._  
_The people of Earth will survive this._  
_We will rebuild and we will thrive._  
_Never doubt and never forget the Earth will never surrender._

The words we told Earth still echoed in my mind, I kept trying to tell people what we said was real that I actually believed it but I was loosing hope.

Not to be a downer or anything, but most of the people I love and care about are dead. I thought about my mother, was she ok-did she make it threw this. Scratch that she was rich and probably in a safehouse or something-probably not worrying about her teenage daughter who at the moment is saving the world at all.

I was still worried, I don't know why I just was.

But how about the West's, they didn't have the glory of safe houses? They were on the outskirts of Central City.

What about Guy? I haven't heard from him at all-he could just contact me by ring. But he could be too busy fighting-or the worse scenario.

"He's still First team, deploy!" Dick ordered. M'gann and J'onn flew off.

Conner leaped up and started to do what he does best, terror things apart.

"Now or never," Wally said. I made a green construct floating them up into the passage that cleared, "Way's clear."

We slowly krept inside a ship floared ttwords us and was about tho shoot but M'gann telepathicly pushed him away.

We started to run farther but M'gann suddenly clasped, "No-He's gone."

"It's all right," WAlly said, "We'll find him with Artemis. I know it.

"No-my mind is clearer now..." J'onn said, "The disintegration beam is exactly is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose."

"No, you're wrong." Wally said pain in his voice, "The zeta radiation proves she's alive she's-"

"Stop it, KF," Dick said, "I've been scanning for League and team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone. But our mission still holds purpose- to destroy this mothership."

Dick, M'gann and J'onn started to walk off M'gann squeezed Wally's shoulder.

Wally looked at me breaking point of tears.

Why wasn't I crying? I'd lost two of my mentors, possibly three. One of my closest friends. Kaldur, my maybe boyfriend. I lost Conner, who while me and him didn't always get along, I know he'd always have my back. And he'd be there for me.

I wasn't crying still, I guess all the emotions became too much, I was past just crying.

Wally wasn't though, he believed they were all alive, all these death's are crashing down on him at once. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to belive they're wrong WAlly...but they're not here."

Wally looked at me tears in his eyes, and slowly we followed Robin.

"This is the power core," explained Dick, "Blow this and the whole mothership blows."

"You knew," Wally said to Dick what I'd figured out ebfore we came here, "You knew from the beginning why we were really here."

We ran in but the pull was strong I was fine with my fliught but Dick and WAlly flew away I grabbed them quickly and bearly as M'gann and J'onn fought off the machines.

I slowly dropped Dick and Wally down and Dick dropped the bombs.

"Let's go," Dick said. We ran down the hallway. But there were a ton of disinigrators blocking our way.

"Go," Wally said, "Me and Dick will fight them off you three get a head start."

"No," I said.

"We're not leaving you added M'gann."

"That's an order."

We ran out the way we came and bearly flew out of the blast zone. When I turned around I hoped it see Kid Flash and Dick behind us but they were no where to be seen. I felt my throat close up. Wally-Dick theyw ere gone. And I was sure the last bit of humanity was too. My job was to protect the people of Earth. That includes M'gann and J'onn.

"Don't-Don't tell me the mission was a success," M'gann sobbed out she'd grabbed my hand with a death grip, "The price was too high."

Suddenly another mothership appeared where the one perished, our mission was for nothing.

"We get out of here now," I said, "Gather reinforcments- I'll contact Oa-send the core-"

"No, we have to end this now," J'onn turned and stabbed M'gann I didn't even have time to gasp or react before my eyes shot open and I sat up breathing hard. Panting.

"You're all alive," M'gann blurted a few feet from me.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked.

I was so confused.

"The exercise, it all went wrong..." J'onn said.

"Exercise?" asked Dick.

"Try to remember," Batman said, "What you experienced was a training exercise. anhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial all knew this going matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow , you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League. That is why you hardly grieved even when wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. Sydney was the only one having real issues debating between reality and unreality and was meant to be taken out of the exersize until Artemis died. Then the grip on the exersize was far to large for anyone to be taken out. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control, making all of you forget, too."

"I-I'm so sorry," M'gann said.

"No," I snapped, "This isn't real either-I watched everyone died. This is an alien trick M'gann."

I reached for my pocket for my ring. To find it not there. I grabbed my knife though and charged at J'onn he was the one who stabbed M'gann she must be dead also. I'm the only one left. I have to survive.

Captain Atom grabbed my by the wrist and tore the knife out of my hand before I could do any real damage, "You all died!" I screamed.

I felt something prick the back of my neck and I wavered out of consciousness.

* * *

_WALLACE WEST_

"She's not relenting wont talk wont eat. She believes this is all fake." Batman shook his head.

"She's gone through tremendous Tramua-she should have been taken out of the exercise before M'gann even took control-she was already having doubts in the beginning stages of the exersize," John said.

"You shouldn't have done the exercise in the first place-they're just a bunch of kids."

"We didn't know it would have this effect."

"Let me talk to her," I croaked out. The team along with he small group of Leaugre's here looked at me, "She's my best friend."

"Maybe her mother or father-" Superman started to suggest.

"HEr father's dead and her mother hasn't spoken more than 10 sentences to her since she's been nine. I'm the closest thing she's got to family-and probably the only one to convince her out of this. Sydney has a logical mind- there has to be a lot of proof for her to figure things out."

"Fine," Batman said, "You have five minutes-she get's any worse your out."

I nodded slowly and Batman motioned me to follow him to the medbay. I slowly walked in the door. One of her hand's were handcuffed and her knife and ring were all the way across the room. She had a stone look on her face.

"You think me seeing Wally's gonna change anything-I've already dealt with it, he's dead. Everyone I care about is dead. You just want information that may help you. Well I wont give it-so just kill me now and try again on another deadbeat human."

"It's me Sydney-how would I know things only I know."

"The disinigraters-they could have grabbed memories too."

"Difference Sydney I wasn't denigrated- I was exploded."

Something flickered in the back of Sydney's eyes, I got to her. I'm getting to her logic. It disappeared as fast as it came but I didn't lose hope.

"Wally would only know that Sydney's always been there. To be sarcastic or make him smile. Even when she's the one needing him-it makes him feel good to know that she needs him. Without him she'd be different. Look, I love you Sydney, your my little sister by one minute. And I'm not just going to give up. Look at me Sydney I am here, and I'm talking to you right now. And I will never leave you. I promise."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "WAlly...I-just..."

She couldn't speak but she'd already erupted in sobs I sat down next to her on the bed and allowed her to sob into my shoulder like she'd done so many times before.

"Promise."

"Promise."

**Well that took positively forever.**


	14. We Choose our Family

"Sydney are you even listening to me," said Black Canary.

Dejavu much?

"Totally," I said, "because that's what patients do listen to they're physiatrist."

"Your sarcasm thing," said Canary, "It's your coping mechanism with everything isn't it, your fathers death, this past mission-everything that's gone wrong."

"Please," I said beyond frustrated, she did not just go there. "Just stop-you don't know me. I bearly even met you before a few months ago. You can't just judge who I am. Got it. So just shut up and leave me alone. I don't need your help."

I stood up, "And FYI- I was listening to you garbage psychiatric stuff, I just didn't care about it."

I stormed into the kitchen everyone was standing there looking sullen and sorry for themselves, "Conner's turn." I murmured.

"How'd it go," Wally asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"What she talk about."

"Why should you care."

"Sorry, just wanted to know what I should expect."

I rolled my eyes, "If you guy's need me I'm watching Pretty Little Liars in my room."

It wasn't really my room, I was stuck at the cave after Canary found out my mom was absent from home most of the time. She found it to be an unstable environment since you know, it took me six hours to figure out the whole thing we went through wasn't really and that everyone around me wasn't aliens trying to force feed information out of me.

Wow, that was embarrassing.

"Sydney," Kaldur said.

"What?" I snapped my mouth edging on my normal smirk.

Kaldur opened his mouth and sighed shaking his head like he wanted to say something.

He's my boyfriend, well at least I think he's my boyfriend, shouldn't he be there for me? No, he just doesn't know what to say to me. No one know's what to say to me. I'm different from the rest of them, none of it had doubt's that the thing was fake after they were brought out. They didn't watch everyone die. Everyone. Even M'gann. They didn't lose two mentors.

This whole thing was Garbage-I just needed to get out of here. I didn't walk to my room I didn't know where I was walking I ended up where M'gann kept her bioship and where we kept all out bikes. Sphere appeared beside me and I absently patted it. It beeped at me excitedly.

"Well at least your not asking me questions," I mumbled. Sphere moved forward a little like it wanted me to follow it.

I didn't it beeped at me in annoyance.

"What?" I snapped.

It beeped again more louder and agitated this time. I rolled my eyes, "Lead the way..."

It sped forward and I had to jog to keep up with it across the garage and suddenly we were dead infront of Conner's bike and himself.

"Sphere, Sydney out of the way!"

Suddenly Sphere went all transformers and turned into a bike thing, I had to jump back to avoid getting hit by the moving parts.

"Well," I said leaning against the bike and smirking at Conner, "This is the point where we ditch our comm links."

Conner returned my smirk with a grin looking like a little boy on Christmas and hopped inside me not far behind him.

"So cool!" he pracilly squealed.

I rolled my eyes "Sphere let's go before Bats realizes our absence."

* * *

"Did you know Sphere could do this?" Conner asked after we were several feet from the cave.

"No," I said, "You?"

He shook his head and absently patted Wolf's head, "Why'd you want to leave the cave?" I asked Conner.

He shrugged, "REasons you wouldn't understand."

I smirked, "Oh trust me I understand. Suffocation, anger, a shrink that thinks she understands you but doesn't have a clue of what's really going on in that noggin of mine."

Conner quirked an eyebrow, "I don't think you know what's going on in that noggin of yours?"

"True," I said, "Look Con, I had trama-freaked out for six hours where I couldn't face that nothing in the simulation never happened. And got over it, simple at that. Why can't they understand that."

"It doesn't look like you've completely gotten over it," Conner said, "Your figity, mumble under your breath more often, more sarcastic, annoying."

"Are you just trying to insult me right now?" I said in annoyance.

"Possibly," he said, "but everything I said was true and you can't deny it."

"Fine," I said, "but if I apparently haven't gotten over it, you haven't either and neither has the rest of team no matter how much they say they have. I don't have to be a shrink to figure that one out."

"Yeah," Conner said looking into the distance, "You don't."

"Conner?" I said.

"What?"

"You have to promise you aren't going to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

"Sure," Conner said. I didn't think he would tell anyone, Conner isn't one to spread secrets around.

"I honestly don't think I'll ever get over what happened-we lost everyone. I lost everything that caused stability in my life."

"Stability."

"Hal, John, Wally..."

"How about your mom?"

I stiffened, "I'm not sure, but I doubt she would have cared anyway."

"That's what I think of Superman sometimes," Conner nodded, "That if I disappear off this Earth it wouldn't matter."

"It would matter to other people Conner, Superman may be the reason why your here. But you have M'gann the team...me? We'd care."

Conner smiled, "Enough mushy stuff."

I laughed, "Yeah out of all the people of the team me and you are the ones talking about our feelings, who would have thought."

Conner cackled, "Sphere can you do any tricks."

In response Sphere beeped and started doing looptyloops. I couldn't help but laugh and hold on as it truned over and over-we almost crashed into something. Another actually it looked like a flying sportscar with the wirdsest looking people inside it.

Whatever, I'm a Green Lantern, I've seen weirder.

"Return the new Genisphere, and the rest of the technology you have stolen from New Genesis, human." said a African American looking dude with grey and glowing green armor. Well then. He's suttle, he reminded me of Kaldur actually.

"Who are you?!" Conner asked.

"Look, last time Sphere was with other people they were torchuring him! We're not gonna give him over without a fight." I slid on my Green Lantern ring and stood up as I exploded into a green uniform. I stood forward ready for a fight but surprisingly a hand went infront of me stopping me.

Jeez Conner since when have you not been ready to just jump into a fight, "What do you-"

"Let's keep this simple," the harry one said cutting him off, "That belongs to us. Gi ve. It. Back."

Everyone stood up looking ready to fight, I made my favorite hammer construct and hovered a few inches with a smirk, "Try me."

"Forever People, stand down!" said the leader looking KAldur like guy, "This one did not steal the new Genisphere. He saved it from the real thieves."

"So now your not fighting us?" I said in confusion putting down my hammer.

"Apologies! The Forever People embrace you as a friend, ally, and worthy warrior."

Conner looked at me with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the Forever people, "You're kidding, right?"

* * *

KALDUR **(A.N. He mentions Syd)**

"I am not fit for command and must resign as team leader," I said, "Who do you recommend to take your place? Artemis is too raw and untrusting. Kid Flash too rash and impulsive. Miss Martian remains too eager to please. Superboy carries too much anger."

"Making Robin or Sydney the logical choice."

"But he is so young. Sydney doesn't want to make choices for other people she's too...free spirited."

"Kaldur, you're all young-and none of you should have to make decisions like this yet."

"I cannot shift this burden to him or her," Kaldur said, "Not yet. It appears I must withdraw my resignation."

* * *

"Forever People?" Conner said in confusion as we rode along them. We followed them to easy in my opionon but Conner seem's to think they're trustworthy, and I trust him so...

"We're young gods," explained the harry one, "New gods."

"Right." Conner said looking at me with a sideways glance.

"They call me Serifan," said the cowboy looking one.

"I'm Dreamer," the cheerful girl said (she reminded me of M'gann too much for her own good), "This is Moonrider and our leader Vykin."

"And I am named for an animal that does not exist on this world," said the harry one, "But you may call me Wolf."

I snorted.

"This is Wolf," Conner said with a hard tone, "Bear, then. Yeah, Bear is even better."

"I'm Con- Superboy," said Conner.

Everyone looked at me, "Lantern Girl. Green Lantern of Oa." I said with an annoyed voice. Hey who could blame me they did think about killing us ten minutes ago.

"This is Mother Box, the living computer," said Vykin holding up the computer, "She has tracked technology stolen from our home world, New Genesis."

"New Genisis," I said, "Figures, Green Lanterns aren't allowed anywhere near there."

Or Apokolips-but I didn't say that.

"And she has found our rescue drill there," couninued Vykin, "It is beneath us 18 meters underground."

"That's a construction site," said Conner, "Perfect cover for drilling."

"Especially with the Federal Reserve conveniently located across the street," I said. They gave me and Conner confused looks I sighed in annoyance, "The government keeps money there?"

"It a heist," said Cowboy looking one"Come on, pardners, let's ride in there guns a-blazin' and round up them outlaws."

"He's watched a lot of Earth Westerns," Vykin said almost in annoyance.

"Yeah, well, there's a time to go in strong and a time to go in smart," I snorted.

"Well Conner," I said in complete annoyance, "Since when have you not wanted to attack something. I say we hit them with everything we got."

Conner gave me a pointed look.

"It is your world, Lantern Girl...Superboy," Vykin said,"We shall follow your lead.

* * *

"Norman! I brought you a jacket..." Dreamer said, she was dressed like an old lady.

"I'm liking her more and more every minute," I mumbled from behind a crate. Conner shushed me and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom?!" said the guard, "What are you doing here?"

Moonrider apeared and hit the other two gaurds out of the way the gaur dgrabbed his gun, "Mom, get down! It's not safe."

Vykin made him hit himself with is own gun...so cool.

Bear and Conner jumped threw the hole knocking the other guards. I floated down with the others. Conner turned around and put his hands to his lips. I huffed and rolled his eyes, he glared at me.

Since when has he been so stratigec- I want to battle some bad guys!

"A billion in bullion, Ugly," said the red head girl up at the front of the cave, "The old creep's gear performed as advertised."

What was she talking about?

"Yeah, Whisper, gave me a score tops any my old man ever delivered to Intergang..."

Vykin suddenly stood up from behind the rock, "Wait!" Conner hissed looking aback at me with an annoyed look on his face, "Guess we decided on the direct approach after all."

"Fine with me," I grinned floating up and getting my hammer construct ready, ""That drill and these carts are the property of New Genesis. You will return them now."

"Gold goes back too."

"Interfere, and things get ugly..." said the red head. Bitch, please.

"I'm Ugly," said the guy. I doged the red things.

I managed to scan one of the weapons with my rings, "Not in the Gaurdians database-and the gaurdians know everything except...Are these your things?" I asked the Forever people.

Two which were down. One in a rock pile. The only ones remaining are dreamer, Conner, myself, and the cowboy kid. I forgot his name.

I hit the red things coming at me with my hammer construct, and ducked as a pile of rocks came at me.

"These weapons aren't from New Genesis," said Dreamer, "They are of the enemy."

"Crud," I said. Apokolips-another place neither the gaurdians or green lanterns are aloud. Too many beings with a lot better toy's than us Lanterns. We leave it to New Genises to figure out that war.

"What enemy?" Conner asked in confusion, "They are of the enemy."

"The enemy," Dreamer said, "The gods of anti-life. These weapons are of Apokolips."

"The confines of this tunnel favor their weapons," Vyken said as he blocked the red head's firey whips from hitting us with his mud wall thing, "Let's bring this battle into the open."

"More room at the top!"

"I have no wish to prolong this battle." Vyken said when we reached the top.

"Finish him!" said the ugly guy.

"Fear not," Vyken said, "She will protect us."

"Who, Dreamer?" Conner said.

"The new Genisphere," said Vyken as the Genesphere flew over us.

"Cool," me and Conner said in sync than we looked at each other, " Sphere's a she?"

Sphere shot down some of the men.

" It is time," Vyken said.

"Time for what?" Conner asked in pure annoyance.

"Taruu!"

In a flash of golden light suddenly they were some sort of looming robot-like a flipping Power Ranger.

"Okay," Conner said, "That's new."

"Wait a sec, did they just go all Power Ranger on us?"

"Power what?" Conner aked.

"I so gotta show you that," I said nudging him with my elbow "No persons actually lived if they haven't watched at least one episode of Power Rangers."

Let's just say before my obsession with Pretty Little Liars, I was pretty invested in Power Rangers.

Sphere kept shooting down guards and the robot power ranger thing shot lazer's out of his eyes and shot two of the guards taking away there apokoliptian stuff.

Ugly tried to hit then with the red electric frisbees but the power ranger thing shot some kind of beam at theme disintegrating the frisbees and knocking down the other people.

Red head whip lady shot her whips at the Power Ranger but Power Ranger grabbed it and the Red Head was left defenseless and got shot away.

Ugly opened some type of teleported, "Ugly, wait! Wait!" Redhead yelled but Ugly had already jumped through the tube and went away. Power Rangers went down leaving the tomorrow people standing there.

I turned twords Conner who's mouth was wide open, "What was that?"

"Infinity-Man," Dreamer said ,"We merged to become part of the Source, and greater than the sum of our parts."

"Glad my team's not that close," Conner said.

"Lower beings tend to fear intimacy," Bear said.

"Who ya callin' lower Beings," I said crossing my arms.

"None of this makes any sense," Vyken said, "How are these humans acquiring technology from both New Genesis and Apokolips?"

We all looked at red head who was now tied up, "I'm not talking," she talked stubbornly.

"You were not asked," said Dreamer.

Dreamer but her hands on her temple and smoke sort of appeared revealing a seriously creepy looking guy with red eyes and a black dress hood thingy.

He honesty looked like something I'd find from Star Wars.

"Desaad," gasped Dreamer.

"Look, I've been remarkably patient..." I snorted Conner took a moment to glare at me before turning back to the tomorrow people, "You know, for me? What is going on?"

Vyken nodded at Dreamer to show us and she put her hands to her temple.

A projectile thing showed two planets. Apokolips, and New Genisis. Hal told me the people from there think of themselves like gods, and that no Green Lantern wants to get into the middle of that war. That's the most I really know about them, because that's all Hal and John know about them.

"The New gods come from two worlds at war," said Dreamer, "Those of us from New Genesis are gods of life, freedom, and the Source. Our enemies from Apokolips are gods of anti-life, slavery, and degradation." The scene changed back to Desaad, "This is Desaad, god-scientist and chief torturer of Apokolips. His experiments are pure evil; his works, abominations. His master Unspeakable."

The projectile laughed.

"He is seriously creepy," the red head noted and shivered.

"Agreeable," I said, "Very, very agreeable."

* * *

We were standing right infront of a warehouse airport thing.

"Mother Box says there's a large cache of Apokoliptian technology inside."

Conner stared at the warehouse, "Are you doing the whole X-Ray vision thing-I didn't know you could do that."

Conner smirked, "I only have inferred."

"Here, let's go inside, as guards for now..." Dreamer said.

"As wha-"

Where Dreamer and Conner once stood there were guards.

The one where dreamer stood raised an eyebrow at me, "Wasn't I clear-as guards."

I rolled my eyes and we walked in. Conner looked around.

"Even so Still no heat signatures. The place is definitely deserted," the lights suddenly turned on, "Though I could be wrong."

"This tech masks heat signatures," said Ugly suddenly appearing, "Visor filters out illusions. We got ya."

He sent an explosion at me and I made a wall but Apoktolipan weapons were stronger than I thought and I did block it but I was thrown back into a bunch of crates. I only blacked out for a few moments.

"Sydney!" Conner said shaking my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said, "Don't be so worrying."

I knew why he was worrying though, just a little while ago we did just watch some people die.

I sat up floating up and made a machine gun construct shooting the weapons on the crooks.

"These weapons resist my magnetic power," Vyken sai putting his hand out I looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, "We'll soon be overrun. It is time."

"Power Ranger time?"

Vyken raised an eyebrow.

Right, forgot, New Gensis people not humans- but still. Power Ranger's a pretty swaggy.

"Taruu!" the yelled and turned into a giant Power Ranger thing again.

Suddenly Desaad appeared out of one of those tube things holding out his hand, "Now, mortal. Deliver the Father Box."

"That can't be good." Conner said as I watched the Power Ranger thing suddenly go red.

"Kill the boy and his little dog too."

"Uh hello I'm here too?"

Desaad grinned, "Green Lantern-hardly worth my time."

Well that's a first?

The Evil Power Ranger thing swung a fist I tried to block it with a bubble but it broke fast and I was sent through the wooden wall just before Conner. And I'm not Kryptionian- so belive me when I tell you that hurt.

I groaned daze, Conner grabbed my elbow helping me up, "You ok?"

"I just got thrown into a wall," I groaned, "Do I look ok?"

"We'll take him down together," Conner said to the Sphere hopefully but Sphere turned from bike back into a Sphere and rolled backwards, "Yeah, can't really blame you."

Conner charged but was thrown into an air plane Wolf behind him. I tried to hit him with my Hammer Construct but it shattered against the Evil Power Ranger thing and the annual force of me trying to hit it sent me flying backwards. I screamed but landed on something soft like a couch. I was in the seat of the sphere.

"Uh thanks," I said hopping out. It beeped in reply.

Conner through the wing of an airplane at it but it denigrated when the evil Power Ranger hit it with it's laser beams. It put it's hand out and the plane behind Conner started to floated up and landed down hitting Conner hard.

"Con!" I screamed. The evil Power Ranger picked him up. The Power Ranger looked at me and sent laser beams my way. I tried to block them-but couldn't and bearly dodged out of the way. I flew up and charged hammer making sure my concentration was at it's fullest but the hand that wasn't squeezing the life out of Conner smacked me out of the air sending me hitting the pavement hard.

I was more than dazed by now, and Sphere beeped at me, as if urging me to stand up and to help Conner. But I couldn't. Oh crud Hal and John are so going to kill me if I die.

Than I spun into darkness.

When I woke up someone was hauling me to my feel Conner no doubt but I was so dizzy (I think I hit my head again) I could bearly stand. But nothing appeared to be broken, I probablu just hit my head again-or got the wind knocked out of me.

"Did we win?" I asked sort of gaining my balance out.

"Yes Green Lantern," said Vyken.

"Just call me Sydney," I grinned than noticed Sphere and I rushed over, "Can you fix her?"

Conner looked equally as concerned.

"The damage may be beyond repair, but Mother Box will try..." Vyken said placing the motherbox on Sphere managed to gain control back into a ball and I put my hand on it softly, "The healing process has begun and will be completed on New Genesis."

"Sorry, what?"

"We thank you for your help, Superboy, but we must take the new Genisphere home now," Dreamer said.

"What?" I felt myself almost shake. After loosing everyone else in the simulation the thought of loosing Sphere now almost made me sick.

"No," Conner said, "No way!"

"Why should we leave her with you?" Cowboy kid practically sneered, "To us, she lives.  
To you, she's merely technology."

"No, it's not like that," Conner said.

"Then what is it like?" I stepped forward ready for a fight.

But Conner (still taking the high road) put arm around my shoulders and another protecicvely around Sphere's. "Look my team may not be all, as Sydney put's it Power Ranger like. But we have stuck together through a lot, and they're all I got. There _my family. _Sphere's apart of that. We bonded, ok?"

They looked at each other and slowly smiled, "In fact, it is. You may keep her."

I almost sighed in relief and put my hand on Sphere's patting it, it' beeped in response.

"You are by far the most interesting lower being's we've seen," Bear said.

"Well lower being's can form connection's too," I said looked up at Conner he grinned back at me.

"You are a very worthy Green Lantern, Sydney-and a very interesting Kryptonian-we will see you as allies in the future."

"Reality check," I said, "You live a few galaxy's away, It's probably this won't happen again. What would either of your worlds have interest in Earth."

"It appear's Earth has captured Apokolip's attention," Dreamer said hopping in there flying Car thing along with the others, "It may be possible that this won't be the last you see of Apokolips or New Gensis."

"Whatever, we'll be more ready next time-with Sphere and all..."

"I'm afraid Sphere will do little to protect you from Darksied," said Vyken and before I could ask who the hell that was they'd sped off.

Conner gave a squeeze to my shoulder and I punch him playfully in the arm, "The team will always be a family-even if I am leaving for another Galaxy in a little over a year."

Conner grinned at me, and while me and him often are at our necks. I'll always know he'll be there for me. Because Conner was right about one thing.

The team is my family.

* * *

The knock on my door startled me, "Uh come in."

It was Kaldur he leaned on the doorway, "We haven't really gotten the chance to talk, since after the exercise."

"Actually you have just you didn't say anything."

Kaldur looked down and I realized just how bitter I sounded this couldn't be easy for Kaldur either, he went threw trauma too. I was just being selfish.

"I'm sorry," I said fast, "You know, I honestly don't know what's wrong with me sometimes."

Kaldur frowned, "No, your right Syd."

I was surprised he used my nickname, I mean, I usually just shorten everyone's names. Con, Arty, Rob, Kal-they shortened my name to Syd. But Kaldur never did, he was always too formal, and for some reason I hated he was always formal. It made him seem almost like he was perfect. But that moment right know when for one, he told me I was right, and two he called me Syd. I felt like he wasn't perfect either, he didn't have a magical to deal with this trauma either.

That's what made me angry, "God dammit." I punched the wall hard, "God dammit. I just watched everyone I love die. How am I even suppose to forget the horror of that, know that one day with our line of business it could happen! I don't like it Kal I-"

Kaldur had already wrapped his arms around me, "How are we ever going to get over this?"

Kaldur kissed me on the forehead, "Together."

And I believed him.

**Hey anyone still reading? If so drop a review I would love to hear what y'all think. **


	15. Shh it's a flipping secret

**Haha, does anyone know Katniss want's to auto correct to fatness. That just made my flipping day.**

Wally at the moment was howling, trying to get Wolf to join in. It wasn't working. This wasn't my _ideal _way to enjoy my Halloween. For our whole lives me and Wally haven't been much of the Trick or Treaters. Since Wally's ADHD, he shouldn't be having Candy-not that that's ever stopped him. But Halloween's mayhem for me and his parents included. So a few years ago I convinced him trick or treating was stupid and we should just stay home and watch horror movies. We were like eight, and they scared WAlly to death, nothing really scared me then. So I was the one watching Wally scream like a little kid and force himself to sleep in my room (because he was too afraid to be alone) every year since then. It's been hilarious for me. But M'gann decided to invite the whole team to her school's Halloween dance. Everyone's going except Kaldur and Dick. And Wally decide to break tradition (because he still is oblivious about Conner and M'gann) and go to the dance to try to impress M'gann.

Well for me this is going to include a boring night with Wally kissing up to M'gann.

At least Artemis and Zatanna are coming.

"Really? You're not gonna join in at all?" Wally broke me out of my thoughts,"What kind of wolf are you?"

"Wally, stop torturing him."

My costume was annoying- was Katniss (not my choice honest). Wally made me do it, since he found it so overly hilarious I have dark brown hair that I like to keep in a side braid. And how I like brown leather jackets and how I like green. He think's the comparison is hilarious. I don't, but somehow he nagged and annoyed me to the point where I obliged and let him pick out the costume. I actually had all the things I would need. Except the Mockingjay pin, which Wally had because he's a Hunger Games freak.

"Hold still, please..." giggled M'gann.

Barf. Where was Kaldur when you needed him?

"Megan, stop torturing him..." mocked Wally.

I rolled my eyes, "Will you all stop torturing me." I groaned.

"Awkward for him anyway, being the third wheel on our date," said Wally.

"What am I?" I asked.

"The bufferer," smirked Wally.

"Wally, I invited the entire team to the dance... Zatanna, too!"

I liked Zatanna me her, Artemis and M'gann all went to the mall a few days ago and went shopping. Well Zatanna and M'gann went shopping me and Artemis groaned and moaned about our feet hurting, and M'gann and Zatanna made us try on random things. Then the worse part, made us buy it! M'gann found out (after visiting my house a few day's earlier) I didn't have a dress or skirt at all. Which is why she drug us to the mall in the first place.

"Good," I heard WAlly hiss, "Keeps us on the down-low."

Barf Wally-just let me barf all over you and your freaking annoyance.

"So you going as my favorite Martian?" said Wally with a wink I groaned and sort of backed away hoping if I'd slowly scoot my way out of the Zetabeam no one would notice, "Not exactly."

I couldn't help but notice Conner smirking at me, oh he so knew how I was drug here by Wally against my will. And he was so enjoying my torture.

M'gann suddenly changed into a zombie princess thing and pretended to do the whole Zombie walk thing, "Whoa," Wally said in awe, "Babe, eat my brains anytime."

"Great minds think alike!" Captain Marvel said suddenly appearing.

"Captain, you looky terrific," M'gann said (he really didn't, "Are you going to a Halloween celebration, too?"

"Well, sure..." he said, "I'm going with-I mean, you did invite the whole team, right?"

"Yeah, we'll all be at the dance!" M'gann said, "So don't worry about us. Go, have a good time at your party."

"Recognized: Artemis. B-Zero-Seven," droned the system, "Zatanna Zatara.A-Zero-Three."

"Oh, hey, Zatanna," Artemis said, "You look, great."

"Oh, thanks," Artemis said walking in and staring down Zatanna's costume before saying, "You, too.

"Oh," Zatanna said trying not to laugh at Captain Marvel's get-up, "Zombie Captain Marvel. That's the Justice League having a party? Cause my dad didn't mention it."

"No, no, no, no!" Captain Marvel said really fast, "See, I Fine.I'm going trick-or-treating."

"Recognized: Captain Marvel One-Five..." droned the Zeta-beam, "And I'm not sharing my candy."

I quickly moved to hurry next to Zatanna and Artemis. One more moment between M'gann and Conner all while Wally flirting with M'gann because he's oblivious to the couple was going to make me barf.

"So how long have Connor and Megan been a couple?" Zatanna said.

"Ha! Couple? No," Artemis said, "They're not a-"

"Will you please stop fidgeting?" M'gann said.

"You are so making this up to me later," Conner said.

Uh...barf.

I took a look at Artemis's face, it was going to surprised to pissed. Oh shit, Artemis si pissed so not good, for me or anyone really. She spun on her heals and started to storm off.

"Uh, I I'm sorry," Zatanna said as me and her tried to keep up with our not so happy anymore friend, "It just seemed so obvious. I-I-I didn't realize-"

"I noticed Arty and Ive been trying to do everything to get it out of my mind. Worst part is Wally doesn't know and he see's it as much as I do. So sorry if I didn't mention it."

Sarcasm was dripping from my voice, I found her comment so flipping irrelevant. None of us were really happy on high tailing on M'gann's and Conner's date. Well except Wally, but that was because he thought it was his and M'gann's date.

"Wait, the dance..." Zatanna said once we got infront of the Zeta-beam.

"Not in the mood," Artemis murmured, "Of course, sitting at home with my mom doesn't sound any more appealing."

"Well, there is another option!" Zatanna said there is another option she changed her and Artemis outfits using some kind of charm, then looked at me I slid on my ring with a grin.

"Girls' night out," I laughed as we started to walk, "And oh by the way Z, you so need to teach me some of that magic stuff of yours."

* * *

I flew my dark hair flying behind me out of that wretched braid M'gann did on me to match Wally's favorite fictional character. Not that M'gann's braiding was bad, Wally's obsessions were just annoying.

Zatanna and Artemis drove below me on there bikes Artemis still looking angry. I'm seriously glad we're making her take it out on the bad guys instead of us.

A mad Artemis is a downright scary Artemis.

We spotted some sirens and pulled up. It appeared whatever happened was far over.

"Whatever happened here is over," Artemis said in clear annoyance, "I want some action."

"But maybe you need to talk About Connor and Megan, or whatever."

Zatanna clearly didn't understand types like me and Artemis. Talking wasn't are thing exactly. I kind of realized Artemis and me were two of a kind. She so far has been my closest friend since Wally and Dick. And Dick was only because force of association because Wally would drag me to Wayne Manor (of course Dick did start to grow on me). But Artemis I didn't exactly have to hang out with outside of team building. But she's been to my house, I went to the mall with her. I went to her house too, and I was sort of hoping that I'd figure her out more, but all I did was meet her mom who was really nice, and all we did was play video games. I wasn't going to pry into her private life. I of all people know private mean's private. But even though I knew nothing really about her, I felt like I knew her. I would give her the benefit of the doubt any day, I mean she did save my life. Crazy exercise gone wrong or not.

"What I need is something to beat up," Artemis said just as I expected, I probably would have said the same thing, even though I found her anger irrelevant.

As we drove off (me flying) I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. I looked behind me but there was no one.

"You ok," Zatanna yelled up from me noticing my discomfort. Well Z, you would make a good physicist. Noticing Artemis's obvious anger and my irrelevant paranoia.

"Fine," I said, "Just peachy."

We drove around stopping various muggings, I hardly did anything though, Artemis sort of kept beating the guys senseless, and I let her, she needed to get her anger out one way or another.

We were walking back to there bikes after we stopped an attempted rape. Artemis sort of beat down on the guys while me and Zatanna watched. It was obvious Green Arrow didn't train her she hardly held back.

"There were easier ways to take them," Zatanna suggested softly.

"They had it coming..." Artemis growled, "No harm done."

Suddenly there bikes exploded throwing us backwards. I landed painfully on my butt, groaning I stood up just as someone appeared out of the smoke. A guy with long brown hair and pale skin and a scar running across his face.

"No, indeed," he said in a wicked voice, "Harm is not Harm left to do."

"Hey LG," Zatanna said, "think I found your long lost twin brother."

I knew she was comparing the fact that we both had long wild dark brown hair that we kept down and were extremely pale.

"So not funny," I groaned.

Artemis snorted beside me.

"The "Its" cannot escape Harm," said the guy.

"Escaping isn't on the menu," Artemis said in anger.

"Its arrows do not impress,"

Uh self narration anyone? We're not Peter Parker here. **(A.N. haha get it?)**

"Fine," Zatanna said she spoke a spell.

"Neither does "Its" magic," said Harm absorbing the spell, "Both must do better or suffer Harm."

"Well," I said, "Let's see how you do when you eat my green Lantern construct!" I made my normal giant green hammer and swung to hit harm he smiled and put his sword up. My construct shattered against the sword and I was sent flying back.

"Green Lanterns magic is petty against Harm's magic."

"We get it," Artemis said, "Your name is Harm."

"And FYI!" I said sitting up, "Green Lantern's don't use magic."

"Their ridiculous garb and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow, the Green Lanterns and Zatara," Harm said. This talking thing from him was seriously starting to creep me out, "Harm will study these two to learn methods for killing their mentors."

Well that was subtle.

"Oh, you did not just threaten my dad," Zatanna said.

"Go Z! Tell off the jackass!" I said.

"It wants Harm's sword?" scoffed Harm or whatever, "Very well."

He threw it and Zatanna bearly dodged the attack.

"Big mistake, Harmster!" said Artemis shooting more arrow's they were useless as they exploded against Harm's chest.

Harm threw Artemis back into Zatanna.

I managed to try to hit him but once again my Hammer construct shattered and I fell to the ground. Well, crap.

"On second thought, running!" Zatanna said.

"Okay, yeah-To regroup."

"What I so want to hit this guy were it counts we can't just run away!"

"Sydney!" the two girls said in sync and clear annoyance.

I groaned, "Fine whatever." I followed Artemis into the alley and turned to watch Zatanna perform another spell. The fire around harm went into a wall blocking us and him.

"Nice," Artemis commented.

"Something I've been practicing since Red Volc-"

Artemis cut her off and pointed at a girl who I suddenly just saw. Jesus she was pale, like she was a ghost, "Wait! Who's that?"

"Do you care right now?" Zatanna asked.

"No." we said turning the corner the girl went. "Dead end," Artemis commented the obvious.

"Can you like fly us up there?"

Just then my ring went out of battery, "PERFECTO!" I snapped, "Do you know like a magic spell to recharge rings?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes in frustration, I took out my knife.

"A knife really isn't going to help us out Syd," Artemis said. Well thanks for that information Arty,"Where'd she go?"

A later went down and I saw the girl poke her head over the side, "I like her already."Zatanna commented we hurried up it, "Thanks for the assist, but who are you?"

"Secret," the girl said.

"Fantastic just what I need in my flipping life more secrets," I murmured

"That won't cut it," Artemis said impatiently, "We need answers. Do you know Harm? Does he have any weaknesses?"

"Secret."

I groaned, she pointed, we turned, we gasped...you get the point. We're so screwed!

"At least they make the hunt interesting," he commented.

What were we wild Gizzel?

"He's fast," Artemis said bitterly, "I'll give him that."

Artemis shot the water tower and water flowed out Zatanna panicked started chanting a spell. When the water cleared harm was frozen. Nice.

Well nice until he decided to break out of the ice with that oh so helpful to me sword.

Why couldn't my knife be magical like that?

Or my ring stabilize in battery life?

We ran away as Harm started to make explosions, ""Where'd little Miss Secret go?" Artemis said running beside me.

"There!" Artemis pointed at the roof.

"Okay, these boots, adorable," Zatanna started to ramble, "but for a chase sequence."

I snorted as she chanted a spell as I leaped across a roof.

Artemis turned to try to shoot him again but was greeted with a flying sword which cut her string. She glared.

"Hold him off while I restring," Artemis said.

He went through Zatanna fast, he came to me swinging the sword, I ducked my hair flying off and the tips getting chopped I pushed my knife to try to stab him but he kicked me hard in the gut and looked down at me with a grin putting his sword up ready to impale me.

Fantastic, just what every fifteen year old girl looks forward to doing on Halloween, getting impaled.

"You want to play without the toys?" Artemis said pulling out her crossbow. I scooted out of the way.

""It" tries to bait Harm," said Harm pushing off his jacket, Zatanna grabbed me by the elbow, "leave Harm weak."

God did I ever feel so useless watching Artemis and Harm fight. Zatanna go after the sword, which was a bad idea but I was still trying to catch my breath from that blow to the stomach, so I couldn't tell her that.

"Zatanna," I wheezed out. She didn't hear me over the kicks punches and talk between Harm and Artemis. Zatanna grabbed the sword and screamed as it electrocuted her.

"Zatanna!" I managed to yell. Artemis turned her head to look at the commotion only to get hit int the head by Harm.

Artemis flew back and I took another blow at Harm I tried to much him in the face with my knife but he simply just batted my hand and hit me in the gut harder this time. I groaned stumbling back. Yup, he just cracked my rib.

Artemis stood up and grabbed me by the elbow so I wouldn't fall she threw and arrow, "Run!" she ordered.

"Suck it up," I murmured to myself.

"What?" she asked.

"Talking to myself sorry."

Artemis rolled her eyes.

We ran farther but couldn't find 'secret girl' anywhere.

"Aw, she's gone again!" complained Zatanna, "Now what?"

"End of the line," I groaned.

"And we can't go back the way we came, he's coming! We'll zip line to that magic store!" Artemis said. Harm jumped on the roof before we could do anything.

"This can be no coincidence," Harm said angrily (wait a sec Harm has another emotion beside annoying?), "They alight on Harm's very roof. How did they know? Tell Harm, now!"

"Wait, this is your place?" Artemis said.

"No more games."

Oh shit, we are so dead.

So oh very dead.

He stabbed the ground and before I knew it I felt electricity coursing threw my body. Oh why me?

Then I blacked out.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was strapped back to back to Zatanna.

"Z," I murmured shaking the chair a little, "Z, wake up."

I turned my head and bearly saw Artemis's cross bow loaded and floating mid air. What the hell? Oh yeah Harm.

"So," I said to now awake Zatanna, "How much do you want to bet that thing has so much power it'll go through both our sculls."

Zatanna's mouth was taped shut to stop her from performing spells but from the way I heard her groan, I could swear she was saying, 'Seriously, that things about to kill us you know.'

Suddenly someone moved from the shadow's If flinched.

"Oh it's Secret Girl, I'm just overjoyed."

Secret girl reached hand out and Zatanna flinched as her hand got closer to Zatanna's face suddenly the girl ripped the tape of Zatanna's lips.

"Ow!" she snapped than she preformed a spell untying us "First you lure us into a trap, now you free me? What's your game?"

"Secret," she said.

"And I thought I was full of secrets," I said in annoyance. Zatanna looked around.

"Is this your room?" she picked up a picture frame and showed a photo of Harm and Secret Girl ,"Do you live with this nut job?"

"Secret."

"Secret, right!" Zatanna said ,"Naturally."

"I'll duplicate me," Zatanna said, "Then we'll find Artemis."

We hurried downstairs and came to a close call of meeting harm but Zatanna mumbled a invisibility spell.

We found Artemis and hurried her out of the room. Artemis caught sight of secret and leaped twords her me and Zatanna had to hold her back.

That's suprising me holding someone back.

"Wait!" Zatanna reasoned.

"Sdyney! Zatanna, she's his partner!"

"Then why did she help me?" Zatanna said urging us forward to resume running.

"Don't know secret," said Artemis sarcastically suddenly Harm appeared behind us pointing his sword.

"Look out!" Zatanna yelled. We were pushed forward by the sword and quickly stood up and continued to run. Artemis ran by the stove and turned on all the gas before leavening an Arrow on fire and ushering me forward. We found our way to the backyard.

We were met by a grave.

"Greta Hayes, beloved sister," muttered Zatanna. Secret girl suddenly appeared out of the ground. Well that was unexpected.

"This is your grave. This is your secret," Said Zatanna, "This is you."

"A ghost," Artemis said, "An actual ghost."

I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so depressing.

"Uh, how did you die?" Zatanna asked.

She put her hand's up and revealed a dagger. Not any dagger, Harm's dagger.

"Harm's dagger," Zatanna said sounding a little sick.

Someone stormed out of the house. Harm, "They defile Harm's holy place!"

"We defiled it? You did this, to you own sister!"

Harm smiled. I felt sick and angry-mostly angry now.

"You're proud of it?"

I ran at him knife which was conveniently in the same room we found Artemis in in my hand he pointed the sword at me and I flew back.

"And you had the gall to write 'beloved'," Zatanna sneered in disgust.

"Not gall, truth," Harm said, "She was the only thing Harm ever 's why she had to go."

"To go," I snapped, "You realize go is death...she was just...a little girl."

"Harm's heart had to be pure," Harm explained as if it was simple, "Greta had to be cut out, excised like an infection."

Greta rose form the grave again.

"Ah, "It" casts another illusion spell," Harm said sounding humored.

"Except I didn't speak," a smirk appeared on Zatanna's lips, "Harm knows It can't cast a spell without speaking."

"You asked how we found this place," Artemis said, "Face it, Harm. Your secret's out."

"No! Harm's heart is pure," Harm said ,"Harm's not sorry. I'm not!"

The hand went and grabbed the sword.

"I-I don't need the sword," he grabbed his dagger and charged at us. I let Artemis take this one since she was most experienced with hand on hand combat. Artemis kicked the knife out of the hand before sneering.

"So unfocused. It can't fight us while fighting itself."

Artemis hit him in the gut a few times before hitting him in the head sending him flying back.

Zatanna spoke a spell tieing up the bad guy.

"I'll make sure you receive a proper burial," she said softly, "We won't forget you, Greta."

"Secret," she uttered before going down.

"I still can't believe anyone could do that to his own sister," said Artemis, "If my-"

"Your what?"

" Artemis, talk to me," Zatanna said.

I snorted.

"Family can be cruel, difference between mine is they'll just ignore you. I should consider myself lucky."

"Secrets don't stay buried guys-and you two carry a lot of them. It's better to bring them into the light."

"I don't have any secrets," me and Artemis said in sync.

"Cops are coming," Artemis sneered after hearing the sirens.

"We did blow up the kitchen," Zatanna said.

"Zatanna Sydney-look!" said Artemis me and Zatanna hurried to her side looking through a broken piece of fence I saw it too a lit up sign with the word _Secret _on it,"Must have been the last thing Greta ever saw."

**Hey guys! I seriously love this episode it screams girl power! Haha, but it has a good message guys. Accept your family, stick by your family even it means if you kill them you get endless power from a rockin' awesome sword. 'nuff said about this story.**

**Passionately Curious readers, you know the story I co author with DCuniverseChick-we have not given up. I know it's been like what two weeks but we've been super busy. And her computer broke so we're having tech issues also. Just hang in there guys.**

**Review, please. Honestly I feel like only two people are reading my story. Whatever I'm not going to be one of those authors...review if you want to (Sarcastic). Please review...god I am annoying myself now.**

**I'm just gonna shut up.****P.S.**

**Control readers-well I'm not sure about that story it's been on my mind since the end of season two. I'm going to try to finish this series first than concentrate on this one with the occasional update when I feel bored of this story but yeah. So...sorry if you like it.**

**This is a really long Author note. **

**BYE!**


	16. Kaldur Tries to Dance

I stared at M'gann for a long time, she looked at me impatiently waiting for my answer.

"No friggin' way."

M'gann groaned, "C'mon Sydney-please once you fine the dress you'll have a whole new outlook on homecoming."

"Yeah a dress is going to have a whole different outlook on homecoming effect on me- I'm not some girl in a TV show...Plus neither me or Wally have dates. Or friends at our school for that matter."

"Wally doesn't have a date?"

"What," I said wiggling my eyebrows, "You interested in him or something."

"Pshh, Wally no way. I'm into more of Conner's type-not that I'd steal him from you or M'gann but you have an awesome boyfriend. But I won't steal him promise."

"Oh," M'gann said giving me a look of 'cant her and Wally just get together already', "I'm not too worried."

I still couldn't belive M'gann dragged me and Artemis out of the cave to look for homecoming dresses, or that Artemis was actually going.

"I have a solution," said M'gann, "You go to my dance-Kaldur too! And Wally-the whole team could go it'd be fun."

I shrugged, "I don't think Kaldur is the dance type of person. And good lick dragging Di-Robin to the dance also."

"Di-Robin?" Artemis mocked, "God, I so want to know what lays under boy wonder's mask."

"Blue eyes," I said mockingly.

"Yeah smartass that's helpful," she rolled her eyes and ran her hand over a green dress her statement only half-hearted.

"Green's so your color," I said with a grin.

"No duh," she said, "No-remember, I'm wearing jeans-just to show those boys that you don't need to get up into a fancy get up to be hot."

"Sure Arty," I said, "You want that dress."

"Oh," Artemis said, "I could never afford that."

"I'll get it for you..."

Artemis looked at me questionably, "Hey I can be nice," I said. Plus once Wally see's you in that he'll start to drool. And I'm serious too. Of course I didn't say that part out loud other wise, I'm sure Artemis would find a very pleasing way to kill me.

"Fine get it, but if I'm wearing a dress you are too..."

"This one?" M'gann asked pulling out a frilly pink one. All three of us busted out in laugher-me in pink-that's hilarious. It looked like a unicorn puked all over it.

M'gann already had picked hers from finding one online (and morphing into it). If I actually cared about getting a dress I would have be jelous. It look's great on her too.

"I'm thinking Black," said Artemis, "Black or white-"

"How about black and white?"

It was simple yet elegant. A white one that gathered and poofed out slightly at my ribcage which was wrapped with a pretty black bow. The bottom rims had elegant sparkly swirls that were bearly there so it didn't look like it was drowned with sparkles. The top had sparkles also.

I couldn't help but gape at it.

M'gann was a flipping genius.

"Go try those on before the boy's complained we're taking too long," M'gann said pushing us towards the three door's which had the changing room.

Me and Artemis didn't complain.

I put mine on and the moment it was on it just felt right-yeah this is the one.

"Damn you M'gann," I said.

I heard her laugh, "Come out Artemis and me are waiting."

When I came out it wasn't just Artemis waiting but everyone else Wally swore under his breath, "M'gann you were suppose to find and ugly dress so we wouldn't have issues."

I couldn't help but laugh. Dick went infront of me and went on one nee, "Marry me now!?"

"Haha, very funny but-"

"I bevlive she's taken," I said. I couldn't help but blush as Kaldur looked over me, not it a gaze that made me feel like a piece of meat. He grabbed my hand.

"I belive this is the first time I've seen you wear a dress, you look amazing in it."

"I belive this is the first time I've seen her live in a dress and I pracilly live with her!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Wally's gaze hadn't turned twords me again he was staring at Artemis.

"What Baywatch?" Artemis said. Even in that dress she looked dangerous. It was simple, but seemed to fit her perfectly. A green pencil dress it's strap's a silver and a criss cross down her back which was low cut.

"You just look...different?"

"Yeah," Artemis said, "Gotta problem."

"No-actually it look's nice."

Artemis gazed soften, she didn't blush, infact I doubt Artemis had the ability to do anything but scowl. But she still looked flattered.

"Er thanks."

Well that was awkward.

"Ok, can I please get out of this dress before Dick had a heart attack?" Dick was still gawking at me.

"OOOH," I herd M'gann say right as I walked back through the door, "I saw these cute shoes-"

"M'gann I'm wearing my converse."

"But-"

"Converse." I answered.

I herd M'gann say in the most scary voice I've ever herd in my entire life on this Earth, "I'll get you in those shoes if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

M'gann got me in the damn shoes. She also insisted on putting my hair up and putting me in make up and doing everything I swore never to do.

Yeah so much to fighting back.

It made me feel better that she tortured Artemis too, but Artemis didn't put up much of a fight. I think she was really trying to impress Wally. Because he was the only single guy coming. Well we did manage to get Dick to come but he still wore his sunglasses and insisted on using the fake name. Steven Billbob. What the hell? I think that was WAlly's doing, well the last name part at least. But I knew Artemis wasn't trying to impress, our dear ' .'

I felt like a clown, wearing make up was weird. I almost liked it _almost, _but I had to refrain from rubbing my face or biting my lip. M'gann told me it was a bad idea to cry too, I responded to that statement by saying not everyone cries because of teenage drama you watch on TV M'gann.

M'gann rolled her eyes, she probably was most fed up with me by now.

By the end, I was fed up with myself. I wanted to just go to sleep by then, getting ready was honestly exhausting. But M'gann pushed me out to meet everyone and suddenly I felt awake.

Kaldur was looking at me a small smile on his face.

Yeah, you could say I was falling.

What were these feelings in my stomach weird feelings that somehow made me grinning wild. Which was weird for me- I hardly ever grinned. It felt nice.

I liked it like that, occasionally I'll find us on the beach around the place we shared our first kiss, him telling me about Atlantis. That sometimes we'd lay so we were facing eachother squished onto the couch and I'd tell him funny stories about me and Wally. Or I'd explain to him some earth ways. I remember every kiss hug. Every time he touched me. Even briefly. It made everything even more amazing.

Love was making me feel alive.

He elegantly grabbed my hand and kissed it. God dammit he was so...elegant. Than he slipped on a corsage on my hand a flower which I'd never seen before, he must have noticed my curiosity, "A flower from in the caves around Atlantis "It doesn't grow on land dwellers territory. It's very rare me, Tula and Garth looked all day yesterday."

I felt myself blush, "You did all of that for me."

Sure I liked simple, the simple fact when he asked me to be his girlfriend was when he was briefly walking by the kitchen a few days before Halloween while me and M'gann were making dinner. He just asked I just said yes. M'gann squealed loud enough for the whole cave to hear. But to me it was simple. Him asking me to homecoming was even simpler, wait not simple, comedic. He asked me about it and if I actually enjoyed it, I told him I wouldn't know I've never stayed more than five minutes after getting sick of the couples being all lovey dovey infornt of me. Barf. PDA guys. He asked me if I'd like to be one of those couples. I shrugged and said yes. There it was he asked me to home coming.

Kaldur's got me figured out then, the flower was different, most guys don't think about flowers. They usually just go to the first flower store there mom tells them to go too. No Kaldur went back to Atlantis got his friends to search. That's the kind of insane I like, the insane that makes you different from everyone.

"Why wouldn't I."

Simple.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Hal and John coughed and I rolled my eyes.

"You see Kaldur since Sydney's father is absent," John started, "I'm going to have to tell you if you di anything wrong. I'm kicking your butt all the way back to Oa and back got it?"

"Don't worry sir," Kaldur said in his usal tone, "I'll be very-"

"Oh please he know's if he tries something, you two will be the least of his worries!" I said, "I'll be the one kicking him all the way to Oa and back."

Kaldur laughed his light laugh, "And why don't I doubt you."

Hal grinned, "Yeah none of us do really, honest to god, first thing I learned after becoming her mentor is don't piss her off."

I remember it fondly, I don't remember what he did to piss me off. But I remember we were at lunch and it consisted of me throwing my drink in his face after cussing him out.

Good times.

All our mentors pitched in (according to Hal really I know it was all Bruce who owned the limo in the first place) to bring us to the dance. The first thing that tipped me off that the limo was really Bruce's doing was that good ol' Alfie was driving it.

I gave him a funny look and he rolled his eyes (Alfred found my sense of Sarcasm exhausting) so I murmured a thanks-because of course we didn't want to tip off that Dick was the great Bruce Wayne's son. And reminded myself to bring up the topic the next time I was at Bruce Wayne's house.

Once at the Dance, I was sure M'gann and Conner knew the whole school. The whole school was pracilly drooling over Conner, Kaldur, Dick and Wally. And I was reminded that the four of them, we very fit from there hero work. They were mostly drooling over Conner mostly, well because he was the most ripped. Second best was Kaldur, then Wally, than poor young Freshman Dick. He had Freshman written all over him- and technically he didn't even go to the school.

Anyway, people were drooling over Kaldur. For a split second I was a little jealous, but then, I realized I was hardly the jealous type, and that Kaldur wouldn't just ditch me. Sure eh wouldn't be rude when the girl was flirting, but he wouldn't flirt back. Actually Kaldur hardly flirt's in the first place.

Like I said gentleman.

Sometimes it's a little funny that brute, sarcastic, loud good ol' me managed to get together with...gentleman KAldur.

It seemed the girls at the school were thinking the same thing.

M'gann was popular, I didn't have a doubt, I mean she was on the cheer squad and she had this honest thing about her that seemed to radiate. Not in a bad way either, she seemed to do it with me and Artemis all the time. I wondered if making people instantly like her was another Marsian power because it assumed so.

Conner, well Conner was another story. He could be a total jackass, and he'd still have those dozens of girls swooning around him. He's annoyed by it I could tell by the exasperated look's he'd give me.

Well he didn't save me on Halloween when he knew I was annoyed with him M'gann and Wally's constant...whatever it was, I had to save myself. Now he's on his own.

The older girls seemed to find Dick adorable, because he was younger.

Whatever if they really found out what a pain in the ass Dick can be they wouldn't be so...whatever they were doing.

Wally on the other hand, tried to flirt with every girl in the room within the first hour. Once he got turned down by everyone in the room besides Artemis, he ended up sticking next to her. And the two of them instead of complaining about each other, started to complain about how much Homecoming sucks.

But I knew secretly they were enjoying it, the fact they weren't at each other's throats. Every once and awhile, I'd see the gleam in there eye that told me just how crazy the two were for each other.

The funniest thing of the night though, was when a guy approached Artemis, Artemis wasn't interested and started to flirt nonstop with cheesy pick up lines. And it was Wally, Wally the king of pickup lines himself who put a stop to it.

Me, I was enjoying myself, Kaldur didn't know how to dance the human way. You know the way you throw your hands up in the air, or bob to the music. So I had to show him, he was horrible at it. Trying to make it graceful and stuff. Like he makes everything else. It was hilarious and I started laughing to the point where I was almost crying.

Than a slow song came on. Kaldur paused his attempt at Dancing to give me a questioning look.

"Well Kal," I said, "this is the point where you _actually _can be graceful."

"Really," he said.

I placed his hands on my hips and put my hands behind my neck ,"It's simple Kal just go back and forth."

"That's a lot easier than what you were showing me before, what sort of dance was that called?"

"The normal one," I answered rolling my eyes.

Kaldur grinned.

I determined this was the happiest I've been in awhile. It wasn't just Kaldur,it was the team. for years the only person I could rely on was Wally, and occasionally Dick. Now I knew I had people who loved me who cared about me.

And it made me feel good, giddy nice.

Shopping with M'gann. Playing video games with Dick. Making fun of Twilight with Artemis (don't judge your all thinking some of the things we say). Bickering with Conner. Kissing Kaldur.

I've finally found a place where I could be normal, because they all had the hardships I did. The dangerous of our life. The secret identy. The school life.

M'gann and Conner got crowned Homecoming queen and king (big surprise).

And soon the dance was over. I was exhausted, and decided just to crash at the cave for the night in my spare bedroom. But even when I laid down the giddy feeling didn't go away, as long as they were there. I was sure the giddy feeling I now know is called _love will never go away._

**Hey! Hoped you like this chapter...I know it has sort of a one shot feeling to it considering it has know valid point to the plot. I just hipe it's heart warming because that's the feeling I was hoping to get across!**


	17. The Same

The thing about life is, sometimes, it's simple. Not like TV show's-or Hollywood movies. But for some reason, I feel like I'm in a TV show, and one day I'm going to realize I'm just fiction-and perish for all of eternity. Because I doubt even Hollywood movies have a character with so many problems as I do.

Eh, I'm just being over dramatic.

But today, I actually felt like the world was against me, and sometimes you don't realize how much you need something until it was gone.

I'd gotten back from stopping Solomond Grundy. Hal and John were off world so it was up to me to stop her. He's been in jail for the past few months so he was out of practice, that didn't mean it didn't take three hours in New York to actually take him down. I also wrecked the lobby of the Empire State building, and I'm starting to expect that the News will have a field day with everything I did wrong.

I was pretty bruised up and very close to loosing, I didn't but it could have gone either way.

Anyway that's not the important thing, I walked. (more of limped into the house). I was probably not going to make it up the stairs of my house. I think I cracked a rib or two. My shoulder was dislocated (happened a few times before when I was younger) anyway I know how to get that back in place. I bruised my left cheek pretty bad. Rolled my ankle but I know with a few hours rest on that I can probably be fine.

Probably.

But all I wanted to do was lay down.

As I walked into my house a little after midnight I was met by my mom sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee she stood up when I walked in.

"I saw the news reports are you ok?" she asked.

I nodded, "Peachy."

"You know you really should come in earlier, or at least call me if your doing something late?"

"Why?" I asked bitterly.

"Because you know," she said, "I'm your mom and your suppose to tell me these things."

"Yeah," I said my voice rising, "And your also suppose to be my mom."

"Look Sydney I know I've not always been home but I've had to support-"

"Bullshit mom, I've read your bills and crap. We're a pretty wealthy family. You didn't even tell me you were the CEO of Holarn corporation. You know, a few years ago, hell even a few months ago-but lately when I've needed you more than ever. You haven't been here. Dad died and you left. I lost both parents that day. I'm almost sixteen I can do fine on my own! And if you haven't noticed, in little over a year I'm leaving. And I'm not going to miss you. I've already lost you and I've accepted it."

My mom looked up tears in her eyes, I'd already stood up, shaking my ankle screaming in pain.

She opened her mouth to argue but then suddenly, she was gone.

"Mom?" I asked.

No she wasn't there.

I felt tears brim in my eyes, did I really say that? I've been thinking it all these years but, saying it was different. It made me feel different. And now she was gone. What if she never came back. What if the last thing I ever said to her were words of hatred.

I whipped out my cell phone hitting my emergency contact Wally, "Sydney-your mom there."

"No," I said, "She disappeared."

"Central City too," Wally said. His voice said sounding grim and slightly pained.

"Wally what's going on?" I asked.

"All the adults there gone, look I gotta go just come to the cave."

He hung up. I took a step forward and groaned in pain, the last bit of adrenaline I had was defiantly gone by now. I limped over to the door and flew up but the concentration of just doing that simple task was hard. I only flew a few feet before my concentration was lost and I landed on my hurt ankle. Ok, now I'm going to need double the hours of rest on this ankle before it's good a again. God damn it, I needed a doctor or something. I should have thought of that before all the adults disappeared.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I managed to limp the two blocks to the zeta beam, but that felt like eternity. And when I finally limped through I almost doubled over in pain.

"Whoa Sydney what happened to you?" I heard a voice say. Someone grabbed me under the armpit and helped me to the couch.

"Bad run in with Solumond Grundy," I said looking up Robin was crouched infront of me his eyes narrowed in slight concern Zatanna stood behind him her eyes wide. Probably from the big bruise on my face , "Just a little ice and Advil and I'll be fine- but we don't have time for that tell me what's going on."

"Traditional media is offline," Zatanna said looking at her computer, "But kids worldwide are all posting the same thing.  
Every adult, 18 or older, has disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull this off Scary big.

"And we need you to find its source," Dick said.

"How am I-" Zatanna started Dick cut her of by doing some sort of techy thing.

"I pulled this footage," Dick said making th screen larger so we could all watch, "It's your dad, helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League, last month. There."

"But the words I mean, it's only part of it. And the rest takes training and Robin, I'm just not in Zatara's level," Zatanna said.

Wow, I could relate, Hal probably could have taken these guy's down easy. I managed to get beat up right when the team needed me most.

"I know it's hard," Robin said, "But try to stay "whelmed". We'll find your dad, Batman All of them, that's what we do."

"Ok," Zatanna said ,"I'll try my best."

* * *

After five pain killers a check on the X Ray machine (Kaldur forced me), me and I found Dick in the souvenir room staring at Nabu's helmet.

"I finally got through to Atlantis," Kaldur said, "No adult's there, either. How about Oa."

"My ring won't connect," I said, "It's like I'm out of range or something. My ring never has acted like this before."

"So? Just how desperate are we?" Wally said still staring at Nabu's helmet a look of defeat on his face . He was worried about his parents, Barry, his Aunt, I could tell. I put a hand on his shoulder, "I mean This thing? Could definitely come in handy."

"Yes," Kaldur agreed, "But you both know anyone who downs the helmet and allows Nabu to possess him may never be released from being Doctor Fate."

They looked at me awaiting my imput, I mean I was the second one idiotic enough to put on the helmet.

"Too risky," I said, "We can't keep taking risks like that. We gotta deal with it our own way.."

"So Not that desperate," Wally said.

"Not yet."

* * *

"I

"I don't think you should go."

"Are you saying this as my leader...or my boyfriend."

We were standing by the zetabeams, Zatanna had preformed and succeeded with the locator spell. Everyone we was there and finishing getting ready.

"Both," he admitted he than tentatively put his hand on my shoulder. He hardly even showed me affection while on Duty. It was respectable, and I did the same. I mean we did have to be somewhat professional right?, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

For some reason this made me angry. It reminded me so much about what my mom said, "I've been taking care of myself for awhile now KAldur. I don't need a boyfriend or a leader telling me weather I'm capable enough. I am so just deal with the risks'."

Kaldur glared in obvious frustration and his grip tightened on my shoulder slightly not enough to hurt me but enough to look at the annoyance in his eyes. He did get into this relationship too he should figure I was stubborn. I bet Wally and Dick want to say a million things about how stupid I'm being right now, going into a battle when I'm hurt. But by now they know that I'm not just going to not go. They'd have to lock me up and chain me to a wall to stop me from going.

"It works!" a young voice said. I whipped around out of Kaldur's grip to look at the sudden voice. A ten year old boy looked back at me.

"Um who invited the kid?"

"Where did you come from?"

" Who are you?"

"M'gann! Read my mind!" said M'gann in utter confusion.

"He's Captain Marvel!" Wally started sarcastically, "Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales.  
Look, just because he believes he's Cap-"

"Gee, Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapples juice to get on your good side?" the kids said.

I laughed, "Yeah this kid's defiantly Cap-"

"WAit a second," Wally said, "Your telling me they let a ten year old kid be on the team?"

"Without knowing, but that's besides the point. I can travel between dimentions."

"WAit dimentions?" Artemis said.

"Of course," Dick said brightly, "A dimention for kids and a dimention for adults. It makes sense now."

Well for Dick Grayson maybe, for Sydney Waters-not so much.

* * *

Artemis and Dick threw everything they got at Kalrion while the rest of us patiently waited in the corn field hidden from the naked eye. Klarion put his hand up as the arrows and baterang came at him and they bounced off.

"That's the best you can do?" he cackled he flicked his hand and explosion sent my teammates flying back.

The second wave was Wally, Conner, Kaldur and myself. But we were soon met by the shield and I was thrown back.

It was Zatanna's turn now she stood forward muttering a spell but it bounced harmlessly off the shield.

"It's but baby magic," he said. He flicked his hand back and Zatanna went flying I made a baseball mit construct stopping her before she hit the ground and placing her down.

I charged forward but my baseball bat construct was harmless against the shield and I was thrown backwards on my bruised ribs.

"It's the jewel!" Billy said appearing beside me, "Oh Sydney you oh-"

M'gann grabbed his mouth covering ti to shut him up,

"Don't shout, Billy..." M'gann said in a motherly tone, "I've linked you telepathically to the others."

"That is so cool! I mean… it's the gem! At the center of the pentagram! Destroy it and we win!"

"That's all I needed to know." Zatanna said in her hands the helmet of fate.

"ZATANNA!" I screamed standing up but it was too late. Nabu was never letting her out she was the perfect candidate we lost her. I could help but feel the sense of dread. Maybe I should have just kept the helmet on stopped everyone from putting it on and almost getting ti stuck. Almost taking the burden. I should have taken the burden.

"Stop! Klarion!" said a Zatanna/Nabu voice, "This ends now!"

"Billy, tell Zatara!" M'gann said.

"Right, yeah Shazam!"

Klairons main focus was on Fate he threw balls of red magic at her but she dodged them flawlessly the res to us started to work on the force field. But he was paying no attneiton to that so now we were actually getting somewhere with it.

I looked up to see Zatanna floating then back to Fate. Oh know, Fate was an adult he was having trouble staying in both worlds.

"There, see? When the world's divided, the helmet split too." Klarion spoke the obvious, "You're not all here, Nabu! And you are losing in whole, and that poor, soon-to-be-dead girl! She gave herself for nothing."

"No, Witch Boy! Her degree of sacrifice will not be in vain!" she hit a beam of light the rest of us worked harder on breaking the shield as Klarion yelled in annoyance.

"Now kid!" said KAldur. Wally ran and grabbed the stone, "Fate catch!"

He threw the stone at Fate and he started to chant a spell. Suddenly the league appeare.d

"They sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to," Klarion said hardly phased, "Oh, well! Fun as it lasted. Teekl! See you later, armadillos! Unless I see you first!"

"Aren't you gonna stop him? " Wally said zooming up in annoyance and pointing where Kalrion had now disappeared long gone.

"To what end?" Nabu said in annoyance, "Klarion is Chaos cannot be contained."

"Did we win?" Dick said standing up on his own now.

"At a cost," I said. Yeah a cost that's my fault.

"Fate!" yelled Zatara in anger he sighed and then changed his wording, "Great Nabu, release my daughter."

"No," Fate said whatever hope of getting Zatanna back was squashed then my shoulder slump I felt a hand on my back. Kaldur's no doubt I knew his touch by now, "Witnesses have been these last past hours… The world needs Doctor Fate. And the girl's natural affinities for the mystic arts make her the perfect candidate."

"You can't do that!"

"She has her own life to live!"

"Kent would never allow you-" me and Wally started our voices in sync.

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife...He is gone."

"Take me, instead..." me and Zatara said at the exact same time. Zatara looked back at me.

"Stand down Sydney," I heard KAldur say pushing me back.

"My skills are already at their peak," Zatara said, "My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strength of you power."

"All true," Fate said, "But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will down it?"

" My word."

"Zatara," I said, "Do you really want Zatanna to deal with a life without a dad. Let me take her place-"

"No way," WAlly said in a gruff voice.

"Your sacrifice is brave," Zatara said in a grave voice as he smiled sadly, "But this si something I must do for my daughter no one else should have to take the risk."

Zatanna took the helmet off her head Zatara walked up.

"Dad!" Zatanna said hugging her father. I felt a pang of guilt, this was horrible.

"Zatanna...Remember: I love you." he grabbed the helmet of of her hands and looked to Batman, "Take care of my girl."

"You have my word."

"No, please! This was my fault! Dad, don't! Dad!" it was too late Zatara had taken on the helmet.

"Leave these to the Fate," he said grabbing the other magicians.

He disappeared and ZAtanna's Nee's gave out everyone surrounded her giving her comfort. I stood there looking were Zatara's dad went.

I felt her pain, I didn't know what I was doing but I grabbed Zatanna's shoulder's and her head fell onto my shoulder, "It's going to be ok Zatanna. He'll always be there, to guide you. Weather he's actually there or not."

I felt her sobs shake my body and I felt my eyes burn also.

God, it was like I was feeling the death of my father all over again.

* * *

Wally had his arm tightly wrapped around my shoulders as we walked into the West's house. Loosing Zatara like that sort of put things into perspective of how close we could have lost eachother putting on the helmet.

Before we walked in I sighed, "That was horrible."

"I know," Wally said, "I don't know what you or Zatanna go through. I just know I could never deal with it."

I clicked open the door and was rushed by two parents grabbing me and Wally close together.

I then saw someone out of the corner of my eye and pulled away from the West's. My mom stood there her tear streaked face. those tears-were they for me?

I rushed into her nad she grasped me tight, I felt sobs rack my body and she held me close.

I could have lost her tonight.

Just liked I lost dad.

She hugged me with all her might, and even though I haven't completely forgiven her I didn't care at the moment she was there. She hugged me tighter, my ribs screamed in pain, but I didn't care she was there and that pain meant she was there and I would never change that in the world.

* * *

As me and Wally walked into the cave everyone was sitting on the couch looking mournful, all except Zatanna.

"How is she?" Wally asked.

"In her room," Dick said pushed his sunglasses slightly down to look at me, he understood. What I understood, what Zatanna was figuring out right now. The pain the anguish of realizing they weren't going to be there anymore, to tuck you in, to tell you they love them.

If anything Zatanna had it worse. Her father was right there, and she just couldn't get to him.

"Sydney," I realized Kaldur was talking to me snapping his fingers in front of my face, "I know this may be hard...but you two have gone through similar things talking to her-"

"I'm not a good comforter," I said harshly. Dick looked up from where he was sitting he stood up gripping my elbow and slowly taking me away from the group.

"Look," he said, "Lagistics are overrated. We know what she's feeling and if we let her swallow herself in...morning it'll be hard. She need's someone right now. You had Wally- I had Bruce. She need's us, I know it may not be easy but... Kaldur's right we need to talk to her."

I sighed shaking my head I wanted tot ell him how he didn't get it how it wasn't like that. But he did get it and he was right. Dick dropped my shoulder and grabbed my hand squeezing it, "I know, your emotions are high. Your getting reminded about it. The loss the pain, I am too. But...as much as she needs us we need her now...please."

"Ok," I said. Dick let go of my and and nodded the two of us walked to the dormitory. We heard the cries a few feet from it. I fell frozen in his place and looked at Dick he sighed taking off his sunglasses and rubbing his temples.

"We have to do this," I blurted echoing the words that Dick said ,"We have to do this for her. We have to be strong for her."

Dick's hands lingered intertwining in mine he squeezed my hand tight, "I don't know."

"That's funny," I said but my voice held no emotion, "wasn't it just you a few minutes ag constulting me."

"I...I..."

"C'mon," I said, "Remember she needs us."

Dick nodded and let go of my hand. We slowly walked towards the sound of the crying.

I knocked ont he door, "Zatanna?"

"Yeah," she said she sounded like she was trying to stop crying.

"Can we come in?" Dick asked.

"Uh...I just want to be alone..."

"You can't," I said, "You may feel so alone that you feel if you let anyone in...they just might not get your feelings. But I do, I may not show it. But I'm pretty messed up...for the first month he was gone. I didn't let anyone in, not Wally not anyone. I was miserable. Ina depression. Actually I even robbed a 7/11, almost died. But eventually I realized I couldn't live like this. So, I let Wally in. My mom on the other hand. She decided that she needed to work overtime to try to make up for my dad's absence. Soon she became CEO, soon I saw her once a week. My mom never let anyone in. She isn't living she's..."

The door swung opened to reveal a sobbing Zatanna she threw herself at me and at first I was surprised. I wasn't someone people usually wanted to hug, but soon I put my arms around her. Dick put hos had on his shoulder. We were three of a kid, different stories, totally different personalities. But the same.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. It took forever to write, even though it's pretty short. Anyway review!**


	18. It's our birthday Wally

"Wake up it's my birthday, it's my birthday!" Wally was hopping on my bed.

I groaned, "I don't care what day it is."

Wally hopped off the bed and pried my eyes open, "C'mon Syd, you can't be grumpy on my birthday."

"Our birthday," I reminded him.

"Whatever," he said, "Now get dressed."

I did as so and got dressed in a warm sweater beanie and jeans. I so didn't want to go to school on our birthday.

I walked downstairs.

"Happy Birthday, Kids!" said putting down the last plate of food.

"Oh, my favorite breakfast!" said Wally ,"Heaping piles of everything! Thanks, Mom."

"Share with Sydney this time, she doesn't get enough to eat!" I rolled my eyes.

"Not while he's around," I said looking around, "anyone see my mom?"

frowned, "She had to go to a business meeting last night."

I looked down at my food and the room got very quiet. I was just hoping after she disappeared she would realize just how much I needed her right now. I was wrong, I shook my head. I couldn't let things like this get to me. I was Sydney Waters Green Lantern.

"She did want me to give this to you. It was your grandmother locket. Your dad got it in his Will and wanted to wait till your sixteenth birthday to give it to you."

She put the gold thing around my neck and clasped it. It landed right ont he neckline of my sweater. I mumbled a thanks mesmerized about it, "So, you get me anything Wallace."

"Actually I got you a new car!" he said, "just kidding." he threw a box at me. It was a simple chain bracelet with the words best friend on it.

"Well this is cheesy, but hey I like cheesy."

He held up his key chain for the locks to my house, his house, and the Cave, (cause you know if your not Zetabeaming, there is a front door). Next to them were the same

"Well I feel stupid," I said, "I just got you a flash t shirt."

"Your hilarious. I honestly wasn't expecting you yo find something good your horrible at finding gifts."

"Noted," I said.

"You no thee's something else that may look good on that Key chain Wally," Mr. West said ,"I can take you two, to the DMV to get your driver's license after school.  
This weather would be a good proving ground."

"Not really in a big rush to drive, Dad. 'Cause you know," said Wally, "I'm me."

"You certainly are."

"I don't think I want my drivers license either, remember power ring and all. I can do what car's cant. Travel in space."

"Yeah," Wally said, "You also the worst driver on earth! Remember last week you almost crashed?"

"Whatever."

"Plus after school, the team's throwing me a big surprise-party this afternoon, at the Cave."

"Us," I corrected, "Throwing us the surprise party."

"In school today, ask your teacher the definition of "surprise"."

"You want "surprise", just watch Miss Martian's expression when I collect my birthday kiss."

I practically spat my orange juice out laughing over that, statement. Yeah Wally still doesn't know. I'm pretty sure he's the only person the team that doesn't know about the couple of the year.

"Well, I have a surprise for you..." my mom said, "Or, at least, your aunt Iris does."

"And a special shout out to my nephew and niece Wally and Sydney," said the T.V. I've always called Iris aunt Iris. When we were little Wally use to do it all the time, and I was confused why she wasn't my aunt too. So I just called her it also. I did the same thing when Barry came into the picture, " wishing them a very happy sixteenth birthday."

"So cool!" Wally and me high fived.

"Now, for school closures," said Iris, "The following schools have declared today a snow day: Dubuc Elementary, Spisak Junior High, Central City High, Keystone High.

"Oh, yes!" Wally said.

"Can I drive to the zeta beam?" I asked.

"No!" three voices unsigned.

* * *

"Recognized: Kid Flash B-0-3, Lantern Girl B-O-4 Zeta tube network now offline, due to extreme atmospheric conditions," droned the system as we walked it.

"Wow, I just made it," Wally said.

"We just made it, we there's two of us you-"

"It'd be a tragedy if I miss my own-"

"Surprise!"

"What?" Wally said acting surprised .I rolled my eyes, "Oh, you guys, you shouldn't have."

"Right," Dick said rolling his eyes, "not like you've been hinting for days, or anything."

I snorted walking to Kaldur he grinned down at me before saying, "So when do I give you, what is called a birthday kiss."

I rolled my eyes, "Correct term birthday kisses."

I leaned in to kiss him when I heard a familiar, ehem. I turned my mentors stood there Kaldur blushed and shrunk a few inches right then and there.

"Hey kiddo," Hal said ruffling my hair because he know's I hate that, "Happy Birthday. Hard to belive you were only twelve when we met. "

"Yeah," I said, "It's like I haven't grown."

"The exact opposite," John said, "You've grown a lot, especially in the past few months."

"You show true opportunity as a Green Lantern kid," said Hal, "In just a year you'll be one of us a full green lantern."

"Yeah," I tried to smile but I felt something shallow. This is what I've been looking forward to right? Being a full green Lantern finally. It's what I've wanted since I've been twelve. But why do I have this feeling in my stomach, "Just a year."

Hal's and John's ring flashed red, "Hal, John your needed on Oa."

"Should I come."

"Hey, stay on earth for your birthday kiddo. See you in a few."

"I made three cakes!"

"Awesome! What will you, guys, eat? We'll split the cupcake. Just as long as you give Sydney at least one slice. Make a wish!"

Well I didn't exactly have a wish but I helped blow out the cake anyway. Everyone clapped. I heard Wally say beside me, "You know If I tell you my wish, it won't come true. But, if you guess-"

Ew gross. M'gann handed him a cake, "Nope! Guess again!"

M'gann kissed him on the forehead, "Happy Birthday!"

I rolled my eyes and me and Artemis made eye contact. She rolled her eyes back at me. I moved to stand where Artemis, Dick and Zatanna stood.

"Think we should tell him?" Artemis asked.

"Please, I think if I see him flirt with her one more time. Or talk about how he's going to kiss her. I'm going to barf."

"You're getting warmer, babe!" Wally said, "But I can make you warmer still."

"He is the only one who doesn't know," Dick said a small hint of a grin appearing on his face.

"Then," said Artemis, "please Allow me."

She walked up to him sitting on the couch and putting her hand on her shoulder, then whispering in his ear. Soon his gaze widened and faltered.

"Oh, man!"

"Attention," said the Cave beeping, "Team! Suit up. Polar stealth. Mission briefing in five."

* * *

"Where is Flash?" asked Wally.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments," Batman responded, "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying Ice Fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped."

"Well, can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky, or something?" Wally asked.

"What's a "Watchtower"?" Zatanna asked. Oh she had so much to learn.

Batman sighed in annoyance, "The League's orbiting Headquarters is not weaponized. And with three of the four Green Lanterns off-world, I need all hands on deck."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Dick said.

"The League and the Team, fighting side by side?" Wally said grinning, ""Wow, really?!"

"Superboy, use the Super-Cycle to rendezvous with the Batplane at Ice Fortress 1.  
You'll drop off Robin and Aqualad, then continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress Martian, Artemis and Zatanna, take the Bio-Ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress 3. Lantern Girl will fly to ice fortress four and meet up with Superman and Doctpr Fate. The other Leaguers and deal with Fortresses 4 and 5. Sending all coordinates now."

"Uh Batman?" Wally said, "I think you skipped-"

"Kid Flash," said Batman, "A young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant."

"With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run the 3,000 miles across country."

"I can fly there in twenty minutes," I said.

"Negtive, you are the only Green Lantern on world."

I rolled my eyes.

"Who is this girl?!" Wally asked.

"Does it matter?"

"No of course not But can't we zeta-"

" Zeta-Tubes are offline," Dick said than hastily added, "Sorry…"

"Right," Wally said, "Then How could I say no. Guess I won't be needing the stealth. Speedy delivery boy At your service."The League destroyed the five Ice Fortresses, but failed to capture whomever was behind them."

Well, while WAlly was having depression about saving a little girls life. I was having depression one how I was teamed up with.

Superman and Fate! Seriously, the two people on the league that I dislike the most. Fate, because he totally screwed over one of my best friends fathers, and Superman because he's refusing to be the father Conner needs.

And now I have to actually respect and listen to them. So not cool.

I flew out the front door fo the cave towards the location given to me of where the fourth machine was. It took me fifteen minutes to get there. When I did, Fate, and Superman were already there. Trying to get into the machine but we were getting shot at I had to throw my shield up.

"Another one of the other Green Lanterns would have been more plausible."

Plausible? I'm pretty sure that was an insult, where's Dick Grayson the human dictionary when you need him.

"Well sorry to burst your brother oh great nabu," I said, "I'm all you got."

I made a hammer construct and dodged the many lasers, and hit the gun away.

"Nice hit," Superman said.

"Hardy har," I said sarcastically, "Bat's any idea of how to take these things down."

He didn't answer I had a feeling that was because he was busy, "Wait, I'm the leader of this squad, aren't I the one supposedly asking questions."

"Fate listens to no one?"

"Wow," I said, "You guy's are worse than my team. Anyway Supes maybe if you take control of other things in your life I may decide to listen to you now."

"Do all teenagers have this attitude?" I said.

"Just ask Zatara," I said, "Or have you just used his body and compltly ingored him to give him a life of exile."

Superman groaned, "I feel bad for Hal and John seriously."

"I feel bad for any children you have, because if you treat them like Conner..."

"Conner's not my kid."

"Do we really have to do DNA testing?" I said rolling my eyes, "He's your kid. And he has no idea how to deal with Superstrength. Remember when you were first learning you were an alien. I bet you had no one. Imagine if someone was there for you. Plus the fact that Conner's a test tube baby doesn't help anything either, he doesn't have any parents."

Superman didn't answer he was looking down, staring at the ice machine.

"There's a weak points on the machine right there, there, and there. We'll go streight threw some major parts all the way tot he bottom."

I rolled my eyes, "And of course you ignore me because I'm a fif-sixteen year old girl. Just go ahead ignore me and use your X-Ray vision and crap."

"If we hit all the places at the same time we can count on it exploding and disintegrating mid air without hitting any populated building's..."

"How about us?" I said.

"If you can concentrate well enough you can make three green shields."

"Look Superman I'm not some sort of highly advanced green lantern like-"

"We need you yo do this," Superman said.

"The chances of survival. The Green Lantern is weaker than her mentors."

"Chances are stupid," Superman said, "Believing in something is different."

"Ok fine," I said I took a deep breath and made a drill, "Tell me when."

"Now!" Superman said.

Superman started punching through it, Fate started shooting light at it and I started to drill down. Soon we were at the bottom, I started to hear a bunch of pops, "Sheild Lantern Girl!" I heard Superman yell. I caught the three of us in a bubble as Fate and Superman appeared beside me. The snow machine exploded and just as Superman said it exploded into small pieces and ashes. But the explosions, and fire was pushing me pretty hard. I squinted in concentration waiting for the last of the machine to explode.

"Concentrate!" Superman yelled.

"I'm trying, yelling in my ear does not help."

God how long to explosions last. Soon it started to fade along with my shield and myself. Oh crap, I was dizzy and felt like I'd ran across the country. That's the strongest shield I've ever delt with, scratch that the strongest construct I've ever dealt with.

I guess your sweet sixteenth does change everything, was the last thing I thought before my concentration faded and I was flying through air ready to hit the ground any second.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was in the med bay in the clothing I was wearing before my green lantern suit.

"Your awake?" Superman said.

I groaned, "With a killer headache."

"Ok," he nodded, "Just sticking around to make sure you were alright," he moved to walk out of th room I couldn't help but glare, "Oh and Sydney. I did listen to what you said. And I'll try."

I nodded scratching my head as Dick bolted in the room a panicked look on his face, "It's Wally-"

I'd already hopped out of bed and ran to him, "What," he grabbed my arm and drug me to the main room, "But this just in Despite the best efforts of Kid Flash and the team of transplant surgeons, young Queen Perdita of Vlatava died. On the operating table, at Seattle Medical Center. Leaving her uncle Count Vertigo to be next in line."

"He's going to be crushed," I thought out loud.

"Wally didn't even want to go," Artemis said, "Why-"

"You don't know Wally like I do. He may have not wanted to go, but he...he'll be crushed that he couldn't save her," I turned towards Dick, "If she's happened to Wal-"

"I don't know," Dick said shaking his head, "We're just going to have to wait."

"Wait," I said, "Wait-you can't just expect me to wait!"

"Yes I can," Dick said with a sudden harshness.

"I'm going-"

"No Sydney, you shouldn't even be out of bed more or less Zeta beaming-or flying to find Wally. I'm sure he's fine."

"Your sure," I laughed, "You can't tell me-"

Suddenly the zeta-beam lit up, "Kid Flash B04."

I turned on my heals and was on a dead sprint for the red head. I practically talked him with a hug, I hugged him tight.

"Jesus Sydney, trying to kill me."

I pushed him away hard, "You have me a flipping heart attack-what happened."

"I got there in time, we trick count vertigo into admitting he committed treason so the Queen could take herd down."

"Saved an entire country," Dick said, "Sweet."

* * *

"So you basically told of Superman," Wally said.

"Pretty much," I grinned with a smile.

"You know I didn't want to go on the mission today but... What can I say? I'm the man The man who finally figured out that the sweetest birthday present a lucky stiff like me could ever get was seeing that little girl smile."

"As sweet as that was," I said, "I'm guessing the flash t shirt I bought isn't going to beat that."


	19. Trust Myself Trust Others

Things lately have been happening too fast to keep track. Short story short, Thanksgiving happened, I didn't get much to eat considering Wally ate a good 9/10's of the dinner his mother cooked. Than (frown) Roy joined the team. There was this whole mission, (I had to go to this really boring Oa meeting at the time), which according to Wally. Artemis messed up because she wanted to take down the bad guys solo. Wally was really angry, actually more anry than I've seen him in a long time. I wasn't angry at Artemis though, I trust she had a good reason to be trying to do thigns solo. Then Wally and me were left out of a mission at Dick's curcis because he was afraid we'd blow his cover and secret identiy.

"I just can't belive he didn't invite us," my mouth full. I took another drink of sods, "I mean we're his best friends."

"Naw," said Wally, "I'm not too hurt-he's just worried that one of us may spill the beans of who Dick Grayson really is."

I rolled my eyes, "You mean you spill the beans-I've hardly had any slip ups."

Wally raised his eyebrows, "Than your not at Haley's Circus because?"

I rolled my eyes trying to determine that for myself when suddenly I had a really huge pain in my head. My face scrunched up in pain and I wanted to throw up.

"Whoa," Wally said in alarm, "You ok?"

"Yeah yeah," I said dizzily, "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah," Wally said slowly, "Waiter-can we get our check."

"It's already been paid for," the overpeppy waiter said.

"Really! Sweet-by who?"

"That young lady over there," said the waiter pointed. I opened my eyes wide enough to see Cheshire in her civies raise her glass towards me. I stood up fast.

"Chesire!" I said. But then another wave of pain came over my head and I tried to grab onto something that wasn't there sending me tumbling down to the ground. Wally was at my side shaking me and asking me if I was ok. But before I could answer-I fell into a world of blackness.

WALLY WEST

I paced the halls of the WAtchtower. Wow Wally think just a few months ago you would hae given anything to be here. But now that your best friend may or may not be dying you wish you were somewhere else other than the WAtchtower of the medical bay. Damn it-why her? Sure Sydney's always been rough around the edges-and way overly closed minded about a lot of things. But she was a good person-and would do anything for anyone. She was kind and sweet, and funny when she wanted to be. Despite her darkening past she's always moved on.

I would give anything to be in there instead of her. I'm not sure, I guess growing up with her my whole life I've always protected her. She may have never known it pr cared. But especially when she was younger and not so...rough around the edges I use to always fend her off from bullies. I almost groaned in frustration-she should have never joined the hero business. She didn't want to when she was younger, she was roped into it, after her fathered died in the hope she'd avenge his death.

"Wally," snapped Dick, "stop pacing your making me anxious."

"Really," I snapped, "I'm making you anxious!"

"No," Dick admitted, "I just wished it was just you making me anxious."

Dick Grayson's always had a crush on Sydney. She's hardly noticed and if she did, she does a real good job at playing with his emotions. He's always trying to do things for her-he always ask's me if shes' gotten a boyfriend. Which she'll never get as long as I'm there to stop it. He cares about her a lot. But he's just a kid, and Sydney claims she hardly has time for boys anyways.

"Wally," Roy said, "Look we're all nervous that the kid's sick."

"Really," I seethed, "Your nervous-you two hate each others guts."

Roy shrugged, "Dunno-she's grown on me these past few months," he blurted than with wide eyes added, "You repeat that West and your dead. Got it."

It would have actually been funny if I wasn't so angry, "Wally," Kaldur supplied, "Your not going to do any good pacing like that. Your just making things worse for you."

"I...just don't get it," I said, "She was fine a few minutes earlier-pissed Robin didn't take her on the mission."

"Ok-well what happened before," Artemis said.

"Better yet tell us exactly what happened-we may be able to figure this out," Dick said leaning forward, "But sit down first."

I sat down on the only seat available next to Artemis.

"Well we were talking. Than she grabbed her head and asked if we could leave...than so I asked the waiter to give us the check and she said it was already paid for-and she stood up said Cheshire and just clasped..."

"Cheshire," Artemis whispered, "Maybe she was seeing things again-like in Bilashia?"

"Or..." Dick said, "Cheshire paid for your food and that's why she freaked!"

The door opened revealing Hal, John, Barry and Batman.

Hal was sort of swaying on his feet and John had a death grip on his friends arm making sure he wouldn't fall forward.

"Barry?" I asked, "Is she?"

"Kid...she's alive but it's not good."

M'gann burst into tears and I felt like the world was swaying. I hadn't realized I stood up before I felt Artimes's hands on one of my arms pulling me down back towards where I sat.

"She's been poisoned with a drug, made by Scarecrow that puts its patients into a coma and makes them deal with there worse fears."

"She doesn't have fears."

"She does," Hal said, "but the kid's always been stubborn. Believes she doesn't have fears, or weakness' or anything. She just puts herself in bad situations..."

"The drug will keep going through her system making her fears worse until she dies...I'm sorry."

"How long," Roy said through gritted teeth.

"It's fast working," Batman said solemnly, "A few hours maybe."

"I can go into her head-my Uncle John's don't it before right? Been able to bring people out?"

"A few times yes. But J'onn's way too far away. He's been called but she doesn't have that much time."

"I can do it," M'gann said wiping her tears away and standing up.

"After what happened after the exersize-I'm not sure that will be the best-"

"We can't just let her die." Conner snapped, "She's our friend-we'll all go in try to make her deal with her fears."

Batman, Barry, John and Hal exchanged wary looks, "They have to do it Batman-Sydney...it's just her dying..."

"Fine," Batman said, "If you six belive you can do it, I do too. We better get a move on than the more she's in the coma state the worse her fears will be getting."

"Wally," M'gann said, "It'd be nice if you now-told us the fears. You know Sydney best."

"I don't think-"

"We're going to find out eventually Wally," Conner said, "do you want your best friend to die or not."

"It all started when we were really young," I gulped, "Her father...he was killed. By Chesire...it was apparently Chesire's first mission to prove herself to the League of Shadows."

"Wait," Artemis said, "The League of Shadows just wouldn't want to kill someone random."

"He wasn't random her father, was an old war veteran. He lost his arm in an explosion-the Star Labs used him as an experiment to make the first weaponized fake arm. He than became Metal Man."

"Wait," Dick said, "Metal Man in one of the founding members of the League."

"Yeah," Barry said, "He was a great friend too."

"So," I said, "she left behind a picture after killing Sydney's father. Sydney got obsessed with it. It was of too girls. I'm guessing Cheshire's younger sister or something..." I noticed Artemis stiffen next to me, "Sydney got obsessed with the picture-she brought it around everywhere...She even started to try to find her. She ended up eventually getting arrested. Her mom's way of coping became working all the time, and ignoring Sydney. When Sydney called her to get bailed out, she didn't even pick up. She got thrown in jail with none other than Cheshire. She tried to attack Cheshire and gotten beaten up, pretty badly. Got put in the hospital for a month. After that she swore to become stronger. She became Metal Girl, by using the pieces of her father's fake arm to make a metal fist. It actually worked well. But she was careless and young. It wasn't until a few years later when she got chosen by the ring when she started to become a good hero. She once again became obsessed with Cheshire, tracked her down... and attempted to kill her-she didn't go through with it...she isn't like that."

"We know," Artemis said softly.

"So I think she has three fears. One is guilt from her father's death. Two is being too weak for her enemy's to be taken down. And three is well...um her own power.," I said softly," LEt's do this."

As I walked into the room I didn't expect to break down like I did. She was in a bed looking asleep and like she was having her worst nightmares. Mumbling in her sleep. Sweating. I swiftly made a move and grabbed her hand squeezing it tight. I felt tears leak from my eyes and I held my breath so I would choke out sobs.

I felt another hand grasp my other hand, "We'll get her back." Artemis assured me. And as mad as I was at her for the last mission we went on together I put my faith in her and squeezed back.

"Ok," M'gann said, "We need to be carefull about this-going in her mind if she dies we all die. I won't blame you if you back out now."

"Funny," said Roy, "I don't see any of us hesitating."

"Ok," M'gann instructed, "Everyone touch her and make you minds as blank as possible. We'll split into three groups based on her fears. Wally and Artemis. Robin, Roy and Kaldur. Myself and Conner. REady."

Everyone nodded and mumbled ok's not hiding the fact of how nervous we were.

I felt like Artemis was going to squeeze my hand off but for some reason I didn't mind. I gave her one last squeeze myself when suddenly I was zipped somewhere else. It was our neighborhood in front of us a young me and a young Sydney were skipping.

Me and Artemis were still holding hands.

"I want to be a hero when I grow up!" said Wally, "Like your dad-well not exactly like your dad...like Batman!"

Artemis snickered, "You were cute what happened."

I furrowed my eyebrows together, "Shut up."

"I don't- I want to be a hero...I want to be a dancer," she twirled around and giggled.

Young Wally grinned, "Ok you'll be the professional dancer and I'll be a famous superhero! We'll both be famous!"

They younger versions of Sydney and myself crossed up the steps when the door swung open. A girl about sixteen stood in the steps of the house. I noticed Artemis stiffen beside me, she reorganized the girl coming out of the house, but I decided not to question it.

Young Sydney and young Wally hurried in the house but I felt stiff like my legs were suddenly part of a statue. I remembered these moments too, I remember all of it...Sydey lost her father. I lost someone who was like an uncle to me...I felt sick inside.

"C'mon Wally," Artemis said softly, "We have to help Sydney."

Help Sydney, all I do is try to help Sydney, I don't think it's ever enough though. If it were up to me Sydney would never be a Superhero. She would have never became metal fist, than led on to becoming a GReen Lantern. She would have just stayed that little girl who aspired to be a dancer...and fell in love with movies.

Being a superhero wasn't her dream it was mine-yet somehow she was roped into it.

I walked into the house and looked as Sydney dropped to her nee's beside her father who's throat had been cut. I looked at my face, I remember that face. The shock the, grief, the sadness all mixed into one. I was wearing it right now...even though I already saw this coming even though I've lived it before and had nightmares about it ever since. Artemis had grabbed my hand again, this time so hard I swear she was going to take it off. I didn't stop her though, the feeling and grip of her hand was the only thing keeping me real right now. Not letting me fall into the dream.

Suddenly her father's eyes opened making all of us jump back.

"My poor, poor Sydney."

How she remembered the sound of his voice the exact tone he would use with her...makes me wonder, "My poor pitiful Sydney-the one who could never deal with anything. Rely's on others. It's your fault I'm here. It's your fault I'm dead. It's your fault your mom ignores you. Everything bad that's ever happened to you has been your own fault. Why...if you were faster...you could have taken her one. Or at least died trying. Your suppose to be a hero right?" He laughed, "Even now your weak and small. always getting hurt on missions not being nearly as strong as your mentors even though by now you've had years of experience...you know what hold you back from that. Your own fear. You know your different from them. Your fears are higher-you just care too much... Put too much emotion into things."

"No!" snapped Artemis, "stop it none of those things are true."

Young Sydney's head turned and even though she was still in the young form Sydney's well matured husky voice replied, "It is...I'm fear. I can never be a good green lantern."

"You are a good Green Lantern," Wally said, "I don't give a shit that fear is your enemy. Don't let it bring you down...let it drive you...I've seen it happen before with you. Your capable of anything you put your mind too..."

"Don't listen to them-"

"Listen to us," Artemis said crouching next to Sydney.

"Listen to the sounds of our voices," Wally said, "You love us right?"

Young Sydney nodded, "Your family."

"Than let that drive you. That and fear, and let your father's body rest int he grave," I told her, "I'm not saying to forget him. Just let him rest."

* * *

DICK GRAYSON

The police officer dragged the young girl down the long hall by the elbow she struggled. She didn't have any handcuffs but I doubt that would have even held her, her wrist's were so small and dainty. So small.

She was so small, small boned, hardly any muscle. Yet she sported a black eye and snarled like a small dog. It was even a little scary to me. Dammit, I knew a younger Sydney would even manage to intimidate me.

"Wow," said Roy as surprised as I was, "That's really the kid?"

"I belive so," Kaldur said.

I should be jealous og Kaldur after all, I mean he did get Sydney. The girl I've had a crush on since I found out about her when I started crime fighting, around the same time that she did. But I know I'll never get her. She's older-and she needs someone more mature and caring. Like Kaldur. He's a good balance.

Once again I should be jealous.

Yet I'm not.

"Please," pleaded the Young girl as the officer jingled with the keys, "Let me call my mom again. Or my uncle and aunt."

"Tomorrow kid, right now your only allowed to call your guardian. Which is your mom, and she isn't picking up."

"She's in Tokyo!" snapped young Syndey.

"Sure," said the officer, "She left her little delinquent kid and went to Tokyo. Get in the jail Cell. Jade you have a new roomate."

"Fantastic," a dark haired girl said who was stretching, "Just what I need, a brat. Is this a babysitting job."

"She's only in here for the night, while you. Your still awaiting your trail. Two day's and I'm finished with you. Thank the heavenly lord."

"Yeah, yeah love you too Carl."

He shut the jail door. The dark haired girl turned around and grinned at Sydney. Sydney jumped back in surprise, Sydney turned around and started to scream, "I can't be in here with her! I know her!"

The officer grumbled something from the other end but didn't come back, Sydney turned back around hyperventilating.

"Ok,"said Jade, "Do I know you?"

"You...you..."

"Spit it out."

"You killed my father!"

Jade chuckled going back to stretching, "I've killed a few people, but don't worry kiddo. I only kill people if they cross me or if I'm ordered to. And you've done neither, so your good."

Sydney suddenly glared reminding me so much of the Sydney I know it's scary. She charged leaping up and trying tp punch. Jade.

"Do you really want to get on my first list," she said.

Sydney swung again and Jade grabbed her fist and turned her arm at an angle that made Sydney yelp in pain, "Done...kiddo," JAde snarled.

Sydney turned herself out of the hold and bit down on Jade's hand, Jade cursed, "Oh you did no just do that."

Jade kicked her hard in the ribs. Sydney fell on the ground, "A month or two extra in jail wont hurt." she snapped, "Your just too annoying."

Jade kept kicking her while Sydney was in a fetal postion on the ground.

Roy stepped forward trying to pull Jade off Sydney.

"This is in her mind," Dick said tapping his temple, "Remember-it's a memory. We can't affect anything in it, but she can."

"How," snapped Roy, "Look at her-how is going to manage to change things."

"We need to talk to her," Kaldur said, "Sydney."

She didnt' even respond.

"Sydney!" Roy tried, "Kid."

"Stop!" I said, "Sydney you can stop this!"

Everything froze except for the little girl quivering in the corner of the jail cell cut's, blood and bruises all over her face and body. I walked through the bars of the jail cell and nelt down next to her, "Sydney...your not that little girl anymore."

"I am," she insisted, "i'm the same little girl who's weak...and can't defend herself. Who need's Wally to defend her from school bullies."

"No," Dick said, "I can't belive that."

"Your the girl who's become independent. When we went to Blasia. You escaped from a Balasian forces with a small knife and your own wits...Your the girl who's willing to sacrifice it all...for her cause. The girl who put on fate's helmet because she couldn't bear to loose her friend, so she dealt with loosing herself...So you can't give up, you can't be that little girl anymore. You can get out of this. I know it.

* * *

CONNER KENT

It felt weird. She was thirteen...or so. Yet she looked so young easily breakable. She was a lot shorter too. I guess I've never seen people grow before seeing that I was only born a few months ago.

It interested me.

She whipped out her cell phone by the first ring and put it to her ear in a glare, "No Wally. I'm not going back on this."

I heard arguing over the other side of the phone but couldn't hear exactly what was going on. Except that it was defiantly Wally, no doubt in that.

"I have it planned, and you can't stop me. The only people who can track me are millions of light years away. I don't care what the consequences are. I'm doing this. Bye Wallace."

She hung up the phone and grabbed something out her pocket, a green ring. She fumbled with it in between her fingers a girl dropped from the rooftop.

"What's my job," she asked.

"I don't have a job."

"In your letter you said you had a well paying job that you needed me to do. Now I'm an assassin, I kill people so-"

"I lied in the letter," said Sydney, "I just wanted to see you."

"Interesting," said the girl, I now got a good look at her. She had the same wide grinning Cat mask that I've seen a few times on earlier moments, "Do I know you?"

"We met a few years ago-you beat me up in a jail cell."

"Oh that little brat, well you've grown," she smiled, "Here for round 's useless I've only gotten better than before.

"So have I," Sydney said fumbling with the ring for a few more moments than she slid it on.

Well her outfit never changes. Still white leotard with the green lantern symbol. Same domino mask. Same bellbottom boots.

"Well...well...well," Cheshire said, "Your a green LAntern-certainly didn't see that coming. No problem"

Cheshire brought out her Sai, "Round two it is."

Sydney swung her normal hammer construct hitting her against the wall she hit her one more time. The third time, I had no doubt she would have killed her.

"Sydney!" M'gann yelled, "Don't!"

For a few moments I wanted to see Sydney swing to end Cheshire, she's caused so much pair for people, she's caused so much pain for Sydney. But I knew it was the wrong thing because then Sydney would be no better.

"Why not!" snapped Sydney a wild look in her eyes that I've never seen before. A confusing look that in a way scared the wits' out of me. It didn't feel like Sydney it felt like a totally different person, "She deserves to die..."

"She deserves a lot of things..." Conner admitted, "A lot...I know what she did to you Sydney. But death-death is different."

Sydney pulled the hammer back farther, "Why not-why is it so different. It's the permanent solution. I put them in jail they just come back out."

"IF you kill her," Conner said, "Your stooping to her level. You'll never come out."

"What if I can! I'm different, just her-I don't care about anyone else. She killed my father, she ruined my life. She'll ruin more lives."

"Chesire has to have someone out there that cares about her," Conner said, "Like I care about the team..and M'gann and you! They'll miss her there lives may be ruined. They'll be hurting-do you really want somebody else to ever hurt like you did-like you still do."

Sydney dropped the hammer.

* * *

SYDNEY WATERS

I woke up with a start. Did that all just happen. From the looks on my teammates faces it all just really did happen. They all just saw that they saw me and my weakest. They saw my fears, the things that destroy me and make me weak. I was so embarrassed. I wanted to scream at them to go away. I felt violated. Couldn't they have just let me die. Couldn't they have just left hose memories alone. Now there going to pity me. And look at me differently. As the girl who lost her dad and still is like a little girl. The girl who almost stooped to the level of killing someone. There going to see the real Sydney Waters the Sydney Waters I've been trying to hide and protect from the world the one that no one can see.

But they saw it.

Things will never be the same. They'll see straight past my sarcasm. My lies. They've seen me. I didn't want them to see me but they have. They did it to save my life, I know that. But for some reason I don't feel grateful. I feel horrible a sick feeling of feeling bad fro not feeling grateful, that sick feeling that they did it for me. They shouldn't have. I bet they're regretting doing this for me. I don't think they wanted to see it.

"Sydney?" Wally asked.

"We need to run tests," Batman said hurriedly, "You all get some sleep."

Wally stayed, but I expected him too. Wally understands my layers, he looks at me differently but the same. Thank god I have Wally.

* * *

I stayed buried under my covers, they let me go home after finding out I was ok. I wasn't mentally. Replaying those memories that I've tried so hard to burry was like experiencing them all at once all over again. Wally was downstairs. I could hear the occasional footsteps, opening of the fridge, and text noise. My phones was off. I didn't want to know if the team was trying to contact me or not. I didn't want to see what they made of my dreams.

I heard the sound of footsteps, coming up the stairs. Weird, those were too many footsteps much to slow to be Wally's. Crap. I thanked the heavens I locked the door ahead of time. I was good, they'd just go away after realizing I didn't want to talk. Right?

"Sydney?" it was M'gann's voice, "You in there."

_No shit where else would I be?_

But I didn't say that, I didn't have the energy, this was all just too emotionally draining.

"Sydney," it was Conner's gruff voice this time, "Open the door."

Well at least he wasn't asking if I was in here, but Is till didn't like it. I didn't want to open the door, I didn't want to let anybody in not even Wally. This was too far beyond Wally. I had to stay in there, when I was ready to mask my emotions and go on fighting I would. I did it last time I could do it this time. I didn't need anyone.

"Sydney," it surprised me that this time it was Roy, "You'd be idiotic to think that at least half this group doesn't know how to pick a lock-"

"Or vibrate through doors," I was surprised how close this voice was, it was Wally.

I sat straight up out of bed, "Go away," I his vetomlessly.

"No," he said, "I'm tired of your overwhelming yourself with this emotional crap-you can't just keep all of this too yourself. You just can't."

"Wally don't let them in."

He sighed grabbing the handle, "If you hate me after this so be it, I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

He unlocked the door and it clicked open, my teammates slowly eased into the room.

I brought my knee's up to my chest and buried my head into them. There, better, if I can't see them if I don't respond maybe they'll get to leave me alone.

"I'm sorry," blurted Conner, "sometimes we all forget we're not the only ones with issues."

"I notice your issues," I said softly.

Artemis chuckled from the corner, "Yeah, that's what we like about you. Your easy to confide in."

"But you need to start confiding in someone else," Dick said.

"I confide in Wally..."

"No," Wally said, "I only know what I know from being there-and bailing you out of the station, and finding the rough draft of the letter you wrote to Cheshire. Luring her into her death. I don't know what's going on inside of you. I don't know why you snapped that day after the telepathic exercise. I don't know anything."

"So," Kaldur sat on the bed next to me, "Talk."

"No."

"Would nutella help or something?" Roy said, "Wally made us pick it up on the way here?"

I spite of myself I laughed, "Nuetella and Pretty Little Liars can only help so much..."

I brought my head out from my nees, and looked at my friends, the closest friends. The ones I knew would always be there for life. I never thought I would feel anything so deep for any group of people, I'd give my life for these people no doubt.

"Fear," I said shakily, "I fear three things. Guilt. Powerless...and myself. As you all have probably already guessed. But the thing is...GReen Lanterns aren't suppose to fear lke me. Hal doesn't, John doesn't not even Guy doesn't. The Guardians say it's a form of weakness..."

"Weakness," Roy said, "I thought it was natural."

"We're different...It's all different."

"The story of your ring," Wally said, "Tell it."

"Well Borax, the person who had the ring before me and Hal we're working together. As Metal Girl, I never did anything big, honestly I was a horrible hero back then. I just did whatever. I ran into some sort of alien, it stabbed Borax, he decided right in front of me. It was about to kill Hal...but I dove in front of him and hit the alien. The alien was about to get to me too but then the weirdest thing happened the ring floated towards me and onto my finger-and...and I exploded in green light."

"Like when the aliens killed Artemis."

"I guess," I shrugged. I grabbed the ring off my dresser an stared at it, "The rings are almost alive-they choose there bearers."

"Than it chose you," Conner said, "For a reason. You may have fears...but I sure as hell know you know how to _control_ that fear. I've seen it myself. Your the most selfless person I know...not that I know a lot of people but you are."

I looked around at my friends, they knew me. They really cared about me, the looks I was getting were not of the pity I didn't want. They were understanding understanding of my hard life. Because like Conner said they all have there own problems-worries. I lost it I broke down into uncontrollably sobs that I never saw coming.

M'gann was the first to wrap her arms around me, than Wally...than slowly the rest of the group eased in. Even Conner and Roy who I've never seen contribute to human contact (well except for when Conner sucking M'gann's face off).

This was them, this was my family, and this was where I belonged.

**Well I really hope you liked this chapter. I'm so sorry for taking forever to update I've just been super busy, and sick all at the same time. I do plan to finish this book and it's about to be done. I have two chapter's left-than bam we're finished onto the sequel...of sorts.**

**So the plan for this series is five books.**

**1. Trust Myself- This book obviously.**

**2. Life is Death- about the death of Jason Todd. It's going to be twisted and awesome and...oh I'm so excited. It'll have the streak of the Sydney universe inside it. It'll be short though. It's not going to be a long book like this one.****3. Unnamed book- about Tula's death, and based off the video game Young Justice Legacy. I'm also super excited to do this one. If you haven't bought the video game (the video game sucks) the plot on the other hand is fantastic. So go to YouTube and type in Young Justice: Legacy. And it'll be like a short forty minute movie of all the cut scenes.**

**4. Unnamed book- Season 2...oh so much in store for this season... With the team broken apart Sydney is going to have a ton of issues with everyone and herself.**

**5. Unnamed book- About the 'cry' death of Wally and how Sydney deals with it, and about the Apokoliptain (did I spell that right?) war. That was hinted at the end of Season 2. It'll be the final.**

**And I'm also thinking about doing one based off the movie Son of Batman...can't exactly say much of how that would work... :D! **

**Review what you think! Please!**


	20. There Secrets

**Hey guys only one chapter and a Epilogue to go! Enjoy!**

"The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of Truth, Liberty and Justice. That last one's even in the name, "Superman said, "These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values."

"You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members Looks like the entire League showed up to welcome the new blood," Cat Grant said from the TV. I stood hearing the sounds of the munching of Wally's apple while I stood with the rest of the team (and it's new member) in the Hall of Justice while our mentors stood there ground outside, "Everyone, from Batman to Captain Marvel."

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," Wally said swallowing, "And I love the fact that there's a 10-year-old on the League."

"There is?" Rocket the new girl exclaimed.

"Owww!" Wally said as Dick elbowed him in the ribs.

"Way to keep a secret, genius!"

"Hey, she's on the Team now, right?"

"Well in that case maybe I should tell her-"

"Syd it took you five months for us to learn the whole story and we're still overwhelmed by it," M'gann said in my head, "Not a good idea."

"When did you get so wise?" I thought playfully.

"Well being a earth girl for a few months can do that to you," she responded.

"Superman is now handing out official League membership cards," said Cat Grant in excitement.

"Whoopidie doo-this is completely the most boring thing I've thing in my life. Can we do something else?"

"Starting with Doctor Fate, the Atom, Plastic Man, and Icon," continued Cat Grant.

"You know," said Rocket, "I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place I should be outside, celebrating with him. Not hidden away in here!"

"Welcome to our world," me and Kaldur sighed at the same time.

"Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé , Speedy, now known as Red Arrow to this roster of heroes!"

"Way to go, Roy!"

"At last, he has his wish."

"The first of us to make it! No one will call him "a sidekick" anymore."

"Whoopidie doo I'm soooo happy!" I said sarcastically. Ok maybe I was a little happy on the inside but they don't need to know that.

"Wait since when is being a sidekick a bad thing?" Rocket said, "You sidekicks were my inspiration."

"Well, see Six months ago..." the mission thing suddenly beeped.

"Well we could wait for the league..." I started, "Orr..."

* * *

Ten minutes later we were sitting in the bioship. Per my idea.

"A-are you sure it's her?" said Artemis stuttering, "I mean, are you absolutely positive? See for yourself."

I was too stunned to say anything, since the reminder of what happened with her all those years ago. Jade, Cheshire, has been haunting my dreams. It was nice that the team knows now... annoying yet nice. I mean now I don't have to keep secrets from them everything is out in the open.

"This is the security footage from the Asheville Regional Airport," Dick said, "Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you two have seen her without her mask."

"What do you think?"

"It's Jade," Artemis said.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement, "It's defiantly her."

I stared down at my shoe's uncomfortably. Was she dead? If she was dead this was going to be really bad? Shouldn't I be happy and hopeful that she might be dead? Yet I'm not...

"But focus on what she carries," Kaldur asked Artemis, "Is that the case you saw in New Orleans?"

"The one that got away?" I supplied.

"Yes."

"OK," Kaldur nodded.

"I'm guessing from the mug shot that this "Cheshire" is the bad guy," Rocket said, "But what's so important about that case?"

"Remember the Injustice League?" asked Dick, "And their giant evil plants?"

"Uh yeah!" Rocket said in no duh tone.

"The Team and the League put them in prison," Kaldur said, "But their allies still scheme. And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans."

"We had the chance to grab it in New Orleans, but SOMEONE screwed up..." Wally said savagely.

"Lay off ok," I snapped, "Or make out with her or whatever fits your needs these days."

"Approaching Cheshire's jet," M'gann said wincing as she saw the plane crash, "Looks like there are no survivors."

I didn't know whether to be relived, or absolutely feeling dreadful about the fact that Cheshire was alive.

We got out and did what we had to investigate, "How come Homeland Security and the NTSP aren't all over this?"

"Cheshire's ID was a League alert." Wally said after awhile.

"Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow it's flight plan," explained Dick, "Flew under the radar, literally. But the Watchtower audited the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket asked.

"Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first," Zatanna smirked she than glanced at me.

"And because Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business," I said savagely kicking a piece of metal. She's dead now. Why am I not happy? Shouldn't I be happy.

Kaldur opened his mouth like he wanted to say something comforting and somewhat boyfriend like. But I shook my head at him. Right now he was just my team leader, and I was second in command. I walked slowly inside the plane, "Where are the bodies?" I asked looking inside.

"Here's one," Cheshire said appearing in the rocks' along with ninjas, "And it is stunning."

"Oh thank god your not dead," I blurted before I had the chance to stop myself, "I was going to have to deal with a whole lot of moral problems if you did."

"I am flora, not fauna," another voice boomed from higher in the rocks. Great the Riddeler, he wasn't going to drive me insane, "I am foliage, not trees. What am I? Come on, you can get this! I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I?"

Some things popped out of the rocks and made a force field around us.

"I am bushed," Dick muttered.

That was the most inane joke I've ever heard in my life.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail?" The riddler laughed, " We're tired of your interference, kiddies. This is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist. Moi!"

Well at least I know what moi means.

"Miss Martian, is everyone linked?"

Kaldur asked, "Yes."

"Go! Superboy, Sydney the pylons!"

"Got it," I said.

"Working on it!"

I flew up and started to attack the metal rod things, Superboy was a few moments behind me. I had hit about half of them. When I was almost hit with laser beams.

What the hell?

"SB! Your flying!" I heard Dick yell from the mind link.

"I'm happy your getting full Kyrptonian powers and all. Honestly it's great," I snapped through the mind link, "But watch the laser eyes, and the super strength your going to take down the cliff. Or cook me for that matter."

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled out of the mind link and loud enough so I could hear. He pinned the beast thing to the wall and started to rapid punch him.

"CONNER!" I yelled, "The wall's coming down."

But it was too late it was sliding to where Cheshire and Artemis were fighting. Cheshire pushed Artemis out of the way at the last second...but wait-why would Cheshire do that? My mind started to work overload and I hit the last pylon putting down the field for good. I turned back and watched as Dick, Zatanna, and Rocket took down the last of the villains. Well, now we had to go back to Mount Justice. Sure hope Batman isn't too mad.

* * *

"Tell me if this sounds familiar," Batman said. He stopped intimidating me awhile ago, so at the moment I was just looking at my nails and rolling my eyes at the appropriate (or not appropriate depending on your outlook on things) times "You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives."

"Sounds familiar," I drawled.

"And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity," Batman said, "Well done."

"Wait a second did he just say-" I started but Batman swiftly cut me off

"And then, there's this," he held up the thing we picked up from the suitcase.

"Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry," Icon said, "Though I am unfamiliar with the species, the bio-component is clearly not of Earth."

"Let me try," I said, "Remember the ring serves as a pretty wicked scanner need be."

I scanned it...Nothing. I scanned it again...nothing.

"Not in the Green Lantern's database which is rare unless-"

"It's apakoliptain-or New Genisiss's like Sphere is," Conner added. Looking at me and obviously remembering when we helped the Tomorrow people a few weeks ago defeat Dessad.

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study," Batman said before leaving.

"You realize we were set up," Dick said.

"No shit," I commented, in annoyance. I glanced at M'gann, Conner, and Artemis they were sure acting odd today. They were keeping secrets and I knew it.

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped," Kaldur said, "And ready for us."

"Not the mole thing, again!" groaned Artemis putting her finger to her temple and shutting her eyes in peer annoyance.

"A mole thing?" Rocket said sounding a little panicked, "Again?"

"We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team," said Wally with a sigh.

"Namely Artemis, M'gann or me."

"But we're remembering that Sportsmaster gave us the info," I commented, "Right-everyone remembers that detail."

"It is more complicated than that..." Aqualad said, "But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed."

Conner growled and started to storm off when he grabbed his head as if he was in pain.

"Superboy?" Kaldur asked.

"There's something I need to do. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus And found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have Will never have full Kryptonian."

"Sure?" Dick asked, "Cause you sure seemed to have 'em today."

He pulled up his sleeve to show a black symbol that almost looked like a superman sign, "I've been using these. suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision But I think I also get angry."

"Ummm," I started.

"Well, angrier," he added, "I'm sorry."

"Where did you get those?"

"From my human father," said Superboy, "Lex Luthor."

"Lex Luthor is your dad?" Dick said.

"He's summoned me to Santa Prisca," Conner said.

"You didn't ask to be made, Connor-nor did you ask for your DNA to be half asshole. But no one should judge you by your DNA. While you aren't a Superman boy scout. You also aren't an evil psychopathic Luthor. Your yourself and that's all that matter's to us."

"Uh Listen," Artemis said, "Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad mother is Huntress, an ex-con. Rest of my family Aren't even "ex-".My Dad's he's sending my sister, umm... Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca, too."

"That's why," Wally started.

"Yeah," sighed Artemis, "I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out I knew."

"I knew," said Dick, "Hey, I'm a detective! But it never mattered."

"Sydney-I'm so-"

"Don't sweat it Arty. You aren't your family," I grinned.

"You're one of us," Dick added.

Artemis grinned and Wally put his hand on his shoulder, well now that those two lovebirds are back on track, I have one less thing to worry about.

"So Who's next?" asked Wally.

"I am," said M'gann.

Wally put his hands up in the air, "I swear I was kidding."

"Queen Bee's been blackmailing me," M'gann said, "She wants me in Santa Prisca, too."

"Blackmailing? How?"

"She knows my True Martian form," M'gann sighed.

"Bald M'gann?" Dick rolled his eyes, "Who cares if?"

"No," she suddenly turned into this really cool white marsian thing, "I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am."

"M'gann, did we truly seem so shallow?" Kaldur said.

"I'm sure your the sexiest Marsian out there," I grinned, "trust me."

"I couldn't take a chance Being a white Martian among the Green on Mars I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from."

"From me? I've known it since we mind-melded last September, in Bialya," said Conner.

"That was before we even became a couple! Why didn't you say anything?" M'gann said.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready," Conner said with a hint of a smile. I grinned ear to ear.

"Well I knew too?"

"Um," M'gann said in confusion, "Care to tell hard."

"Green Lantern duh- John makes me do homework about alien planets. I've done Mars before. I know about the green marsian white marsian separation. And it was obvious...I honestly didn't know you were keeping it a secret...and what is this about a bald M'gann?"

"Did no one inform you about the mission at the Animal sanctuary?" Wally asked.

"Wally you were suppose to inform her, she was off world remember?"

"Oh right," he elbowed me in the ribs, "Sorry Syd."

"So how about we got to Santa Prisca, without mentor guidance. And kick these people's asses."

"Didn't you say that she's suppose to make sure we're not acting like idiot's?" Rocket asked.

Zatanna grinned, "Her co leader this is complicated. Like the team."

* * *

"Welcome Superboy," I heard Luthor say from the com link I watched him and Superboy from the tree's.

"I'd like to introduce you to my associate," a lady stepped out of the shadows, "Queen Bee."

"My pleasure," she smiled wickedly, "I believe you know everyone else."

"Sportsmaster, Mercy, Blockbuster..." Luthor counted, "And our new friend, Bane."

"We have more than we expected," I heard Kaldur say, "Stay hidden and tread carefully."

"Haha tread water...your Atlantian...haha haha," I said. No one else was laughing, "Ok bad joke just trying to lighten the mood."

"Leave Lightening of the mood to KF," Dick groaned.

"So the Injustice League was just a distraction," Superboy said, "You two have been behind everything from the start."

"Well then," I said, "This is a turn for event's..."

"A flattering notion, son..." Luthor said, "But we have many friends."

"Fantastic," Wally commented, "A whole army of bad guys."

"This one of your friends now?" Superboy asked looking at the helicopter approaching.

"No, my boy One of yours..."

"Artemis?" Superboy asked in 'surprise.'

Yeah surprise.

"The hero thing wasn't working out," Artemis said coldly, "You know how it is No trust. This is where I belong."

Wow Arty, you should be sent to Hollywood. You are a great actor. Unless she isn't acting and she's really been against us all along. That'd be a plot twist. One that I don't belive-I trust Artemis no matter who her sister is.

"It's a fast growing club," commented Queen Bee.

"Why are they here?" M'gann acted panicked, "You promised!"

Oooh, M'gann. Damn these two are great.

"I've kept your secret and my promise," Queen Bee said, " Now, you keep yours... Good girl."

"Give me more shields and I'm in too..."

Shit...shit...shit...maybe it's just me that's seeing how much that was a lie. Maybe because I just know him well enough maybe-

"My boy You're a terrible liar," Luthor said, "Red sun."

Conner froze in his tracks and acted to be in a state of stupor. Even though of course he wasn't considering that M'gann took all the programming out of his mind.

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis said.

"You two, follow me," Sportsmaster said.

"What about Superboy?" M'gann asked.

"He'll be fine He simply requires a few Adjustments," Queen Bee said grinning evilly.

Artemis shot an arrow at Desmond.

"Sorry dad wanted to play you like you tried to play me," Artemis said snootyly. "But I can't let him mess with Superboy's head."

She aimed an arrow at her father.

"M'gann, be a dear and take Artemis down," Queen Bee said.

"Not happening," I rung.

M'gann raised Artemis up than let her notch the arrow towards queen be and a flip.

"Queen Bee is down," M'gann said telepathically, " Superboy, you're safe from her control."

"May not be much of a liar," Superboy commented walking towards Luthor, " but I fooled you."

"And I'm so proud," Luthor said as Mercy stepped in front of Luthor.

"I take it Miss Martian cleaned "Red sun" from your mind?"

"And confirmed to Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash, rescued me from Cadmus, before you had time to install any other programming."

"All true Personally...I blame Doctor Desmond."

Desmond himself leaped out of the foam arrow that Artemis shot at him, and too Superboy.

"Engage" I asked.

"Wait for there word Lantern Girl," Kaldur said chuckling.

"Sorry," I muttered, "A little impatient..."

**HEY! Anyone out there still reading! If so Review what you think!**

"You have been a very naughty girl," I saw Sporstmaster swing his mace...Chesire close behind him.

"Guys, reinforcement time!" Artemis said.

Finally!

"Thank god!" I said leaping out of the bush and hitting some of Bane's men with a hammer construct.

I watched as Luthor go away and growled as Rocket's apparel's had no avail.

"I'll help," I said.

"No," Kaldur said, "You two are needed here."

I helped Superboy take down Desmond for good and turned to see everyone had done there part. They were all taken down. I grinned widely and couldn't help but giggle. We did it. We did it alone. As a team. We were a team. A family...a cult (jk).

"It is always like this!" exclaimed Rocket.

"Told you!" Zatanna said.

"Hey, disaster averted Feeling the "aster"," Dick grinned.

I tried to groan but I ended up snorting.

"Agreed," Kaldur nodded, "This has been a good day."

"Ok now that it's a good day I haven't eaten anything all day..."

"And you know how our metabolism work's, "Wally added.

"Sometimes," muttered Dick, "You ought to wonder which one is burning more calories."

"Me and Conner found this place at Happy Harbor..."

A few months ago, I would have said no. To avoid contact. To not make friends with anyone. To make sure, I just stayed with Wally. So I didn't love anyone else. But it was too late I care about all of them each and ever one.

"Ok," I said, "I'm game-just can someone please make sure no one drug's my drink this time."

"Trust me," commented Wally putting an arm around and an arm around Artemis, "I'm never letting that happen again."


	21. The END

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories," Kaldur said.

"But one thing has not changed," Dick said, "Somehow, the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us."

"What if I was secretly the mole and none of you knew it," I said, "You've never suspected that I could be some sort of robot replacing Sydney.

"Sydney," the team chorused in annoyance.

"Yeah, but at least we know none of us were the mole..." Wally said, "Robot."

"That's correct," Batman said as we walked in, "The mole was Red Arrow."

I started to laugh, "Batman if your trying to play a joke on us it's not working. He may be selfish and highly annoying but he can't be the mole."

"I don't joke," he glared.

"Roy…?" Dick said in surprise.

"No way!" Wally esclaimd, "

"Batman, that cannot be!" Kaldur started, "He was Green Arrow's protegé. We have all known him for years!"

This was a change in events, a change I didn't want to welcome. I wrapped my arms around my waist in and looked down my eyes burning.

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone..." said Batman, "We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick."

"The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League," said Batman, "Which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone, or a traitor, and his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy."

"Than he still has hope," I said, "We the team-we can help him."

"So he struck out on his own, as "Red Arrow," Batman continued, "And when he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. I'm afraid he's too rouge to be helped . Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared. Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous."

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus..." Conner said.

"W-what happened to the real Roy?" asked Dick.

"We don't know," said Batman, "He isn't in Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

I put my hands to my mouth my eyes burned and my knee's were wobbly, "That's not a possibility...he just can't..."

Kaldur put an arm around me, one of the rare times he'll show me affection when we're on hero business.

"The Clone-Roy-The Team will find him," Aqualad said.

"Negative," said Batman, "Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League him to us. I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids."

We weren't kids...whatever he was probably just worried in his own way. I brushed it off and leaned closer into Kaldur, he squeezed my shoulder tight.

"Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us..." Kaldur said, "We WILL go after him."

"Three years," I said through the mental link, "We've only known him for three years. He's the only Roy we know. While we won't halt in finding the original..."

I was cut off by Tornado going rescuers..

"Tornado!" M'gann exclaimed, "What happened to him?"

"He's totally powered down," Dick said looking on his watch, "All functions, offline."

"Guys," Zatanna had her hands to her head and her eyes closed, "I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play. I don't know if it caused his shutdown, but, now, that I think about it I was getting the same buzz off Batman."

"I thought I was the only one," I snorted.

"Batman! He called us "kids"!" said Dick, "He never does that!"

"He only inturuppd me, and or scoled me once. He never does that..."

"Look!" Wally picked up a bio-tech chip thing from the floor, "one of those bio-tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire."

"Something is not right," Aqqalad said, "Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, see if you get Tornado back online. The rest, with me to find Roy Red Arrow."

* * *

"We were told you were the mole, but we have reason to doubt," KAldur said after he found Roy and leaded him into the ship. He didn't argue much. Kaldur went in alone and then came out only a few minute's late. Would a mole just surrender that easily?

"Forget "doubt"," Roy sighed, "I WAS the mole."

"Batman and Tornado said you are Cadmus' clone," Conner said slowly than adding, "like me."

"That explains it," Roy sighed, "I was a sleeper agent Pre-programmed to infiltrate the League.I think Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key-phrase, "Broken Arrow", that could shut me 'd put me into a hypnotic state to steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate further programming.I'd then carry out all orders subconsciously, completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the three of you. I'm sorry."

"We don't blame you," I said, "We blame The Light."

"How did Batman discover this and prevent you from betraying the League?" Aqualad said.

"He didn't." Roy went on to explain how the whole League had begun to get mind controlled by Starro-Tech. A piece of tech that is used to develop mind control, the one that was in the suitcase that Cheshire had. We'd brought it into the League's hands. In a way we'd been tricked too, we were almost like puppet's too. The thing that happened at Santa Prisca it may have been planned all along.

"I'm sorry, but how is it that you are no longer enslaved?" asked M'gann.

"No Starro-Tech, for starters. Just my Cadmus once I've satisfied its last parameter, my mind began to clear. I'm sure Savage planned to Starro-Tech me, but he paused, to… bask I escaped," he sighed.

"I promise I can clean any residual programming from your mind," M'gann said.

"She did it for Superboy," I added, "It works."

"Here, Robin," M'gann suddenly echoed in my mind, "Linking both squads and de-camouflaging."

"Great, 'cause we really need to compare notes," I heard Dick echo.

* * *

An hour later we were crouched in one of the lower level's of the Watchtower. Last time I was here it was when I got drugged by Cheshire. When my team learned everything about me. As bad as the experience seemed hten Now thinking of it I was glad it al happened. Glad that they learned. Glad that I finally got the support I need.

Without it I may not be the same. I may be the same untrusting raw girl...

"R.T. did it!" Dick said a few moments after we made it into the Watchtower, "Wirelessly bypassed security first, as soon as he arrived. Savage didn't know we're here."

"Move out," Kaldur said.

We all knew our positions. Me and Conner were heading for the front where most of the powerhouse Leaguer would be. Protecting Savage and me and Conner were the ones with the super strength and a intergalactic weapon we're going. And since Dick has Kryptonight, he's going.

The first person, I met, was none other than my own Mentor the one who trains me the hardest. John Stewart.

He constructed a machine gun and aimed it at me. I dodged most of the green bullets but one hit me in the shoulder. I was glad it only bruises and doesn't penetrate like actual bullets. But I could sure count for a very sore shoulder the next morning. I made a hammer construct and hit the machine gun. It shattered from impact.

Wait-that never happens. John had a ton more willpower than me and concentration. He even had a few more years of training what just happened shouldn't have a second I was so surprise I almost got hit by a sword construct but I quickly blocked it and continued to fight John.

"What?" I thought through the mindlink, "That wasn't even my best."

"It was GL's either," commented Dick, "He's doesn't have all the will power of the normal John Stewart because he isn't being controlled by the normal John Stewart. Your ring technology must sense that."

"Ring technology?" I replayed, "Never thought of it."

He swung at me with a hammer construct and I ducked.

"Seriously," I said out loud, "I didn't even need to put up a shield."

I swung with a hammer construct and hit him down to the ground with a grunt. I than neeled and put the vacacine in the back of his neck and he stopped.

I sighed exhausted already but my job wasn't done yet, out of the corner of my eye Vandal and Klariton were standing there looking freaked out. I stood up and went ready to charge at them. But Klarion made a portal and disappeared. I cursed.

"Damnit," I thought, "Really wanted to kick there ass."

"Congroadulations Team," Tornado said from where his torn up body lay, "You have won the day."

"Happy New Year, Justice League!"

" I should've done this a long time ago," Wally said picking up Artemis.

"No kidding," Artemis said kissing him.

I squealed like my inner fangirl always does, "There kissing there actuallty kissing! About t-"

Someone had grabbed my waist lifted me up and spun me before kissing me softly on the lips. Well done Kaldur, well done.

"Human customs still elude me," I heard Tornado say.

I heard a groan. I broke from Kaldur and turned seeing John my mentor ont he ground rubbing his head, "Ow, what happened?"

"I happened?" I said proudly.

"Um..." John started.

"Uh LG," I heard Dick call, "Maybe it'd be a good idea to give GL the whole story."

Whole stories are way overrated.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "I was getting there. Look whole Justice League mind controlled no thanks to Savage. Team saved the day luckily. And I beat you down singlehandedly."

John smiled, he actually smiled. Boy were things going my way today, he put a hand on my shoulder, "Well done kid. But next time-can you try to hurt me a little less. I am, an elder after all."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, whatever."

* * *

"Everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie," Roy sighed, "I'm not a hero. r a sidekick I'm a traitor. A pawn."

It was weird, seeing Roy so weak. Defenseless. I guess I was use to the cocky no it all. ANd I didn't like this Roy. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in my seat...what if it was me? God I would hate it. I have enough problems already.

"Roy," Canary assured, "It'll be al-"

"I'm not "Roy"! I don't know what I am," he sighed, "All I know is I need to find the real Roy. I need to rescue Speedy."

"Your our friend," I said, "That's what you are to us at least."

"Guardian is already searching Cadmus," said Batman.

Batman sighed as Roy, Canary, and Oliver led Roy out of the watchtower, "Something else is wrong."

"The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day," Dick said bringing up the pictures of six leaguers, "We accounted for most of that time, but these six went missing for a full 16 hours we CAN'T account for."

"Sixteen hours What did we do?" Batman said.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

I spotted M'gann, Conner, Zatanna, Raquel and Kaldur in the middle of the mall. It wasn't my idea to go to the mall. I hated to mall. But then again, when I was with friends it didn't really matter.

"Sorry we're late," Wally said, "Sydney tried to drive."

"And how'd that go?" Conner asked raising an eyebrow questioningly he was smirking, meaning he alredy knew it was going badly and he was just teasing me.

"Horrible," commented Dick, "Never again."

"She almost crashed us like a dozen times," Artemis added.

"It was fourteen times," I grinned, "For the record. I think I'll stick with my ring, piggy back rides from Wally, and zetabeaming for transportation from now all."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Kaldur on the lips.

"God..." Raquel said, "I need a boyfriend you four couples are making me sick."

"Awe Raquel," I grinned, "You can always date little Jason."

"When is the little monster joining the team anyway?" asked Conner. (He was still bitter from when Jason visited the cave and singed Conner's eyebrows off). I wasn't I found it hilarious.

"Dunno," said Dick, "dear old Bruce said he has a group prepared."

"I belive Garth and Tula are apart of that, our king has offered them mentorship."

"That's fantastic!" I exclaimed. I soo wanted to bash those two faces in.

"Think of all that's gone on this year," Wally sighed, "Things just seem so different."

"This team all started with us four discovering Conner in Cadmus, a little under a year ago...back then all we worried about was proving ourself to the LEague."

"I don't know about you...but I'm not even interested in joining the Leauge anymore. I'm happy where I am...with this team..."

"I agree," Dick said, "Things have changed."

"And they will keep changing," Kaldur said.

"At least this time we know we'll be prepared for anything... it's hard to imagine things getting any worse." I grinned.

Wally groaned, "Please don't jinx us."

But I guess as life is...nothing could have prepared us for what would happen next.

_End Of Book One_

**Welp, the next book will be posted very soon! I hope you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
